Star Fox New Legacy
by demonic fox 16
Summary: The layat/Earth allince have fought aganst the new war machines of Venom for to long and losing a lone merc group gives them some hope but when the last member alive comes back all hope is lost expect for their kids and a new team of high skilled piolts.
1. Prolog part 1

Authors note: Yo Its been a while I have regions coming so I've been studying that and writers block is killing me so I'm gonna switch back and froth between stories for a while. Oh ya this is a star fox story with a couple of gundam type problems and mobile suits so no characters are from gundam just the suits I have no claim over star or any gundam models or MS models.

* * *

Alright a little back story the starts in the year 2150 Humans and Lyatians meet in a conflict between terrist groups who have been meeting in secretly their leader was Andross and was send to venom by combined efforts form both Human and Lyatians sides and a alliance formed between the two spices.

* * *

Star Fox: New legacy Prolog part one

* * *

Fox was only nine when his father was leaving for venom "Dad why do you have to go?" The young Fox looked up at his father James McCloud. Jim's team which coincided of a human with short blond hair and blue eyes Jonathan Blare, Peppy Hare a rabbit and Pigma Dengar a pig stood behind him waiting "Son I have to, to keep them form hurting anyone else like they did you mother." "But dad I don't want you to…to…" He broke down ran into his dad and started crying into him "Don't die dad, don't die!" James looked at his son "Oh for goddess's sake look kid get the hell out of here before I…" Dangar was cut off by John pushing him and kneeling next Fox "Hey Fox listen me and Peppy are gonna be there helping him so don't worry okay pal?" Peppy walked up "Nothing is going to happen to him while were there okay?" "Okay." Fox wiped his tears "Don't worry Fox I'll be back I promise." He dug into his pocket and pulled out mirrored shades with gold frames "This is from your mother she gave to me hold them for me will ya?" Fox took them "Okay dad." James hugged his son and walked away "So John how'd your kid take it?" "I had to come him down but Mary was there so it was a little easier, Nathan just really didn't want me to go." Pigma snorted "I don't why I work with you sap sacks." "Hey you should shut up as it is Jim here should mess you up for threaten his kid." John said shutting Pigma up "Hey Pigma, John go warm up the great fox." "Sure Peppy." "What ever you say pep." They both walked off, Peppy pulled James aside "Jim you notice Pigma acting strange?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well me and John think we should watch our backs around him." "Maybe your right." Jim walked off with Peppy.

* * *

A couple of days later 

Fox walked to school meeting his one of his best friends there "Hey Krystal." He walked up to his blue furred friend who was found as an infant by a science team in a pod on a deserted plant. She was taken back and raised by one of the scientist there, she was studied a little but she had the same freedom as any other kid "Hey Fox." Krystal walked up to him and hugged him he was one of the few people who didn't mock her for her fur color, friends were very important to her "FOX!!" a young human with short black hair and blue eyes he ran up to them and stopped to caught his breath "Hey 'pant' Krystal 'pant' Fox this 'pant' came from 'pant' your dad." Fox took the letter he was holding (They sent letters to John's house because Fox couldn't claim the mail.) Fox opened it and in it was a picture of his dad in the arwing giving a thumbs up and a letter attached "Fox we took back most plantes that Vemon took and when I get back I take you to that arcade you like. love Dad." Fox read the letter and looked at Nathan "Your dad send you one?" "Huh oh yeah." Nathan pulled a letter out of his pocket "In such a rush to give you yours I almost forgot." he opened it in it was his father leaning on the neck of his captured zaku one a big humanoid machine it had an long nose like thing on its head with what looked like a vent cover on the end, it had one red dot that served as its main camera that turned 180 degrees, its shoulders were bare and it had pretty big feet (You want better details play a gundam game or look it up okay because I don't know how to describe it any better.) There was a letter attached "Nate I'm sorry for leaving but James needs a good suit pilot were almost to venom and will be done shortly and back home before you know it love dad." Nate looked up "I miss him." "Yeah." Fox said with a sigh. Krystal pulled them "Come on were gonna be late."

* * *

Meanwhile on the great Fox just above Venom 

John was at work on his computer when Peppy and James knocked "Come in." John told them. "Last time I check John I was the one who gave orders." James joked "I know sorry but I need to talk to you guys." "Okay sure." James said sitting down "Ill make this quick, I've studied the Zaku design and made a suit design that should give our side the means to fight back so if we fail one of us needs to come back alive to give the data to the Earth/Lyat federation." "Yeah so if this mission fails one of us comes back and gets the info home right?" "Yes and I have back up disks I made for you guys to hold on to. The pass word is JJPVMVFNL okay?" "Yeah, it's our names, wife's and kids huh?" "Yeah it seemed right." "Because it is and why even make these we gonna do this and win you know that." James said looking at his friend "But what if we don't." "James he has a point." James just nodded he knew this mission was gonna be hard and was glad john made this back up plan "What did you call the model?" "The GM." "Nice name." "Two minutes to Venom all pilots to there station." Robs monotone voice said over the intercom. "Come on lets go." James said getting up 'these blue prints have to be derived it could help end war.' John thought before running to the hanger "Come you idiots I just want to finish this and go home get drunk and do whatever." Pigma said climbing into his arwing "Yeah whatever." John said before climbing to his Zaku "Alright boys lets do this!" James said jetting out of the hanger and into Venom "Right behind you." Peppy said shooting "Well?" John asked Pigma "Yeah yeah." Pigma darted out shortly followed by John.

The team arrived on the surface John's Zaku painted blue and gray to match the arwings of his team ran on the ground while the other flew above "Alright guys here's the plan, we rush there capital building and take out their leaders." "Pretty straight forward Jim." John said ready for action "Guys this way it's a short cut." Pigma darted off and fly into a cliff area "Well should we follow." Peppy asked their leader "Yeah what's the worst that could happen?" James said flying off the others following. Two miles into the cliffs they were ambushed by Pigma and a flight of venom invaders and serval Zaku attacked John "Damn." John said engaging the threat with his axe drawn. Mean while Peppy and Jim were busy in the air "Damn you Pigma!" Jim cursed as he finished of the last two with a charged shot "Andross send enforcements." Pigma looked at the ground and saw john finish the last Zaku off.

* * *

John's POV 

I should have know Pigma was going to do this hell I knew it along but I shouldn't have let the other follow him I can't help but blame my self for letting him fool us. I was going to taken him down when my radar went off I looked to the east and two new models coming at me the first looked like an improvement on my Zaku it had a spiky shoulder guard on its left shoulder an a small shield on its right, tubes ran into its head and the vent on its head was smaller as well I classified as the Zaku two. The other was almost the same expect both shoulders had the spikes and where longer and its head had them as well it also carried a large sword on its back this one I had no name for. The Zaku two carried a large bazooka and was painted orange for some reason its pilot came on my HUD "I blow you too BITS!!!!!!!" he broke out in crazy laughter red hair was short and his red eyes were crazed "Your insane." I responded he looked it to. The orange one charged me while firing his bazooka I barely dodged it and countered with a blast from my machine gun he dodged easily I immediately realized that this model was faster then mine if I had my designed model I could easily win but now I don't think I'm gonna win I was about to call for help when I saw the huge air battle over head.

* * *

James's POV 

Me and Peppy were about to teach the traitor a lesson when another flight of invaders came only this one was much bigger and was lead by what looked like a protype for something John dug up in the Venom battle net "The wolfen" they called it "James McCloud we meet at least." Andross' face popped up on my HUD "You should be honored that I myself came into the fray not many get to see my skills on the field of battle." "Consider me honored you mad stinking pile of…" He cut me off with a loud roar and opened fire with twin red lasers his ship was fast I could already tell this was gonna be a close one if I made it out. He flew right at me full speed I barrel rolled to the left to avoid him charging into me, I did a one eighty and fired at him, he took some damage but not a lot. "Not bad McCloud but not enough."

* * *

Peppy's POV 

I saw James's battle with Andross for a second before Pigma and his goons swarmed on me I dodged and dodged enemy fire while slamming the trigger in my cockpit, once or twice John fired a couple of shots from the surface to help while fighting his battle I fought until it was just me and Pigma "I'm gonna make you pay pig boy." "In your dreams Pep." Pigma came at me and then just disappeared "You like this it's my cloaking device very handy for doing this." Pigma shot me a couple of times, my shields took it but I had to find him, he hit me again and I rocked around in my cockpit that's when I found a button I didn't notice before I knew it was John who put this in "You could always count on that guy." I said to my self as I pressed it, a computer came out and covered my eyes I could see the battle field in Infer red, I saw Pigma come at me and I unloaded into to him.

* * *

Normal point of view 

Peppy fired at the invisible flying pig "Ah damn but." His cloaking device wore off and his arwing began to smoke "Not so tough huh Pigma?" Peppy came up behind Pigma and fired another volley of shots before he evenly went down. John had his full share with the manic "Die, die DIE!!!!!!!!" he shouted as shells exploded every where the other suit just stood there watching 'Okay I got five seconds to strike starting now." John rushed him with the axe drawn and cut the arm with the bazooka off "Why you…" He was about to charge when the other suit pilot stopped him "Napalm stop." "But edge..." "I said stop let me have a go." The other suit stepped forward slowly "Your name is?" John looked at the man on his HUD he had short brown hair with two long strains going down his face and wore small sunglasses at the tip of his nose "Jonathan Blare." "Well Mr. Blare let the best man win." He pulled his sword out and took a stance john did the same. Tow seconds of sileicne nothing moved nor made a sound then they charged each other both making a battle cry. John hit the suits leg; edge hit the Zaku in the fore arm cutting it off.

James was busy with Andross "You're not bad…for a vulpine." "Yeah well you not bad for mad ape." Andross barrel rolled and braked to get behind him James braked and flew into a canyon "Come and get me." "Fine." Andross followed him

John and edge went at it Edge's left leg was completely useless while John lost the Zaku's head and left arm "This is good bye Mr. Blare." Edge charged him John treid to dodge but the new suit was just to fast the blade hit the cockpit first and sliced all the way threw John's suit exploded "You were a worthy adversary." Edge walked off and reported his kill.

James and Andross were still going at it in the canyon Andross was right behind James firing like crazy. They flew into a cave and Andross lost him, an evil idea came into his head. James was hiding in the cave floor he watch ed the ship leave the cave he flew after and shot it like crazy only to have all it fire pass threw it "WHAT!" It was a hologram Andross made with an onboard projector "Good bye McCloud." The real ship came up form behind and fired the great James McCloud was gone in an instant.

* * *

Peppy's POV 

I saw both of my best friends die in an instant I ran back to the great Fox and made way to Cornerian I wished that James or John made it instead of me I mean I got the easiest target that's the only reason I'm alive is luck. I still don't know how to tell Nathan or Fox.

* * *

Fox's POV 

It was boring in school as always I'm just glad I have my two best friends with me Krystal whose all ways cheerful even though she picked on a lot and Nate who I've know since we were two "Hey Fox, Krystal wana come over after school?" "Yeah sure Nate." Krystal said in her cheery tone "Okay." I answered but then a teacher walked in to the lunch room and pulled me and Nate out "Whats going on we didn't do anything." Nate said not wanting to go The teacher just looked at him and pushed us into the main office the principle looked at us and kneeled down "Fox, Nathan this is going to be hard for you to hear but." She stopped for a second "Your fathers are dead."

* * *

Auhtors Notes: So what do you think a little different but tell me how I can improve please. 


	2. Prolog part 2

Authors note: Yo sup any way Regions are almost done so I can get to writing more. I don't own Star fox or any mobile suits mentioned.

* * *

Prolog part 2

* * *

Seven years after Fox and Nate lost their fathers

* * *

Location Layat/Earth alliance pilot academy 

Nate's POV

Shortly after my father was killed on Venom, the Venom alliance started calling them self's the principality of Zeon, ridiculous name, for a while It looked like they were going to win the war until we developed a our own mobile suit the RX-75, Guntank, it held them back but it was to slow in my option. It was six classes started in an hour, I was training to be a MS pilot while Fox my best friend and room mate was becoming a great fighter pilot. He was top of his class, I was at the bottom because were stuck using the clunky Guntanks I hate those things, there not suits there tanks with arms.

* * *

Normal POV 

Fox was still asleep while Nate was looking out the window breakfast was going to be severed soon so Nate woke him up "Hey Fox come on wake up." He shook the vulpine until he woke up "Okay man I'm up." Nate went to his closet and grabbed his uniform a black jump suit; Fox grabbed his green one "I hate these jump suits." Nathan groaned "Hey at least they let you pick the color." Fox pointed out. The two left and headed out for the café where they meet up with Krystal "Hey guys." "Hey Krys." Fox hugged her "Hey Krystal how's your room mate?" Nate asked "Who Jean she's…"She was cut off by a loud crash and a young women yelling "You ever try that again I'll take your arm off Corso!" The young women was Jean a human with short black hair with bangs sometimes covering her green eyes and the person she was yelling at was the local prevent Panther Corso "Now my dear Jean surly we can…" "No way you friggin asshole." She stormed off and joined Krystal, Fox and Nate "I hate that guy." She complained "I know really." Nathan agreed "So you guys seen Carlos." Jean asked she considered Carlos, Nate, Fox and Krystal as her best friends and pretty much the only people she could let her guard down to. They started talking when they heard what sounded like a fight outside going on they all got up to check on it "Oh no." Nate said looking at Carlos a human with short brown hair, brown eyes and he was part Spanish but really didn't look it "So I thought you were tough." Wolf O'Donnell the self proclaimed king of the campus was messing with him Four on one "Okay that's it, Jean, Fox come on." Nate, Fox and Jean ran out side. Wolf and his goons, a lizard Leon, Panther and a human who died his hair blue Keith had Carlos down "Anything to say Spanish boy?" Wolf mockedCarlos said something in Spanish "Panther what he say?" Wolf looked at the feline "Something about your mom." "Oh you're dead now." Wolf raised his fist "Hey ugly!" Fox called out before landing a good punch Leon was about to attack the vulpine when Carlos quickly tackled him, Nate took Keith on while Jean treid to beat some manners into Panther.

* * *

Nate's POV 

I took Keith because of one reason he fights the same way I do good old American fist fighting, he came at me with a left hook I dodged and countered with a quick jab to the face he backed up a bit and tackled me to the ground. He got on top of me and treid hitting me while I was down but I grabbed him and pushed him back while I got up.

* * *

Krystal's POV

I watched from the side lines I could fight but I hated violence, I saw how each of my friends fought Carlos fought with something his dad taught him he called it "Lucha Liberia" It was a weird form of wrestling while jean fought in a style of Xelion Kung-Fu It was impressive to see them fight but I swear if I need to I'll step and there won't be anything left of them if my friends get hurt.

* * *

Normal POV 

Jean was easily beating Panther down with kick after Punch after kick to his face and chest until she finally ended it with a straight hard punch to the face that KOed him nicely, while Carlos showed Leon some moves in Lucha Libera "El Blaze slam." Carlos said in his light Hispanic accent while pile driving the lizard hard sending him to the ground "Had enough yet mucho?" "No just getting started." Leon pulled a knife out "That's no fair man." Carlos raised his hands. Fox and Wolf went at it like crazy one hit after another back and forth the fight going ion neither sides favor. These fights would have counted for another hour if the rest of Fox's pals hadn't shown up "HEY BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!" A blue feathered Falcon yelled and was being followed by a grey hound, a green toad, orange lynx, white poodle, pink feline and a pink toad, Wolf pushed Fox and ran "Come on RUN!" Wolf shouted as he ran he was brave not stupid and to fight that many people at once would be extremely stupid. The bird came up to Fox "Yo Fox you okay man?" "Yeah thanks Falco." Falco smiled "Anything to see those ass holes run. The Lynx Miyu caught up along with the poodle Fay, The hound, Bill helped Nate up "You okay Nate?" Bill asked "Yeah I'm fine. Guy throws punches like a baby." Bill and Nate laughed a bit the pink cat, Katt went to Jena "You okay?" Katt asked Jean "Yeah I'm fine. The ass didn't lay a hand on me." Jean said feeling good about beating the stuffing out of the pervert, lastly the two frogs Slippy and Amanda helped Carlos to his feet "You okay?" Slippy asked looking at the burse on his chest "Yeah I'm fine, if Leon hadn't pulled that knife out he'd be on the floor right now." Carlos said looking rather pissed at himself.

* * *

Later at Mobile operating class

* * *

Nate's POV 

Class is the worst learning how to pilot these things and there not even the finished product just stupid prototypes. The instructor walked in a young looking woman with long brown hair, I took my seat and was ready for sleep until the instructor said something that caught my attention "Alright people I got some good news. The federation has developed a new model mobile suit and still needs pilots any volunteers to switch to RGM-79D, GM operation classes will be taken now." I jumped of my seat "I volunteer." I said hoping she would give me a room number "Of coarse you would you hate these models, room five nine three." I ran to the room, as I ran I realized something, that room was off limits a couple of weeks ago although I wasn't surprised, the academy is a colony that serves as a federation testing site for new MS or weapons. I walked in the room, it was basically like every other room, big with seats that doubled as a low level simulator and a big screen at the front of the room but what was on it caught my eye. The new MS the GM it was amazing, the legs were sleek yet stern its body was well armored it had a shield on its left arm in the shape of a claw, the head was normal with a big visor for an eye, the thrusters on its back were low class but severed as a good speed booster, the instructor a male winter fox looked at me staring "The GM ground combat model, thing of beauty isn't?" I looked at him and nodded yes "You hated those Guntanks didn't you; I always said they weren't suits…" "There tanks with arms." I finished his sentence "Yeah, you feel the same way huh?" I didn't answer at first, I thought about the design of those horrible models, over sized tank trends which were slow as hell, it arms were stubby with rockets or machine guns at the ends and the head was just a oval in between its two main guns "Yeah those things sucked." I agreed with him. "What's your name kid?" I put my hand out "Nathan Blare." He laughed for a second "Nathan Ice." He shook my hand "You know you father made this design before he died." I looked at him "When do we begin?" I asked eager to start

* * *

Two years later

* * *

Normal POV 

The group passed in their respected areas and met to decide what to do now Nathan was the first to speak "Well we could join the military I mean were the best this place had." Falco spoke up "You kidding too many rules holding us down." Jean looked at him with an angry glare "So what we just take all our skill and throw it away?" Fox spoke up "I've been thinking." Nate looked at him "Yeah and?" Fox stood up and looked around at his friends "I'm restarting Star fox, any one with me?" Krystal was first to speak "To the end, my friend to the end." Falco came next "All right I'm in." "Same for me." Katt stood up "Were in." Miyu and Fay said simultaneously, Bill stood up "I got you back McCloud." Nate stood up "You can't do this without an MS pilot so what the hell." Jean stood up "I'm in buddy." Jean spoke Slippy and Amanda stood up "We were in." Carlos stood up "But what about a ship and money?" Carlos asked bringing everyone down to earth or the colony so to speak, Fox cracked a smile "Well I got a ship and nine thousand in my inheritance which kicks in at twenty so I figure if we pull side jobs we could earn money towards it." Every looked at him with a sense of determining no one was backing out every had Fox's back Fox looked at them and spoke "Today is the day of Star Fox's rebirth."

* * *

Authors Note: So that's how it happened how they became a team. 


	3. It begins

Authors note: Well the story now begins enjoy oh and before I forget I own only Nathan, Carlos and Jean that's it nothing else so don't sue me okay no sue Demonic Fox

Compendia?

* * *

Chapter 1 it begins

* * *

Location Cornian down town apartment complex 

Fox's POV

Its been two years since we graduated from the academy and every one went their separate ways to earn money, Falco and Katt went to Zoneness and picked up bounty hunting, Bill, Miyu and Fay went to go do some free lancing on Kantian, Jena and Carlos drifted going from job to job, Amanda and Slippy worked at any job that needed their mechanical experience, me and Krystal went to Corneria to do some free lancing and what for my inheritance witch should kicking in any day now. No one's heard form Nate in a while he went to the federation to test new MS models I was beginning to worry about him "Hey Fox get out of bed you lazy bum." Krystal said from the other room; I really didn't feel like getting out of bed "Ether wake or I'll wake you up." Krystal warned me I decided to listen. I sat up in my bed and looked at the pictures next to me one was of me, Nate and Krys as kids the one next to it was a picture of me and my ex girl friend Fara Phoenix I sighed "Fox I…Oh sorry." Krystal walked in; I must have looked a little depressed because she sat down next to me "Listen Fox you can do better, I should know I've been your friend for years." I looked at her "Thanks Krys but I'm over it really." I took the picture and threw it in the trash "Spoiled bitch was too expensive any way." I said glad to get her of my chest "You ever wonder what she did to get disinherited?" Krystal asked I just laughed. We both got up and just hung out waiting for something to come up. After a couple of hours the phone rang so I picked up "Hello." "Hey Fox its Nate." I was surprised to hear from him "Nate? Buddy how ya been?" "I'm great. You?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Heard from the others?" Nate asked me "Yeah they good." "Carlos and Jean get the MS I send?" "Yeah but we didn't know it was from you. How did you get them any way?" "Federation lets me keep a couple of models I test from time to time." I was impressed "Any way, Fox call when you're ready to officially start the team and tell them to bring the MS, I got something better." I was once again impressed "Can I ask what?" He chuckled "Sure, I made a new design and built three of them that's all your getting, oh and before I forget you know where I can call Krys I want to check up on her." I stuck the phone out "It's for you." I handed it to Krys "Hello?" "Krys good to hear ya again." I walked away and check my mail.

"Bills, bills, bills inherence….OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Krys ran over phone still in hand "What?" "Krystal its here we can start." I took the phone out of her hands "Nate it kicked in we can start." "Pick me up on earth, the Alaska base, ask for commander Blare." He hung up probably busy. "Krys call the others tell them we'll pick them up, right now I have to make an appointment with general Pepper." I walked off and called the Cornerian Military HQ. "Hello, general Pepper please." I asked in a calm voice "Of coarse, name?" The sectary asked "Fox McCloud." I answered "Huh weird name one moment please." She transferred me "General Pepper speaking." "General it's Fox McCloud." "Fox last time I even heard form you, you only nine how are you." "Fine, listen sir I'm requesting a job for me and my team as well as a warrant to buy several arwings." He didn't talk for a while "I'll only let you if you have someone with real combat experience on your team." I stopped to think for a minute "Hold on." I went into the other room where Krys had finished calling everyone "Krys I need the phone." She handed it to me and I dialed "Hello Peppy hare here." "Peppy it's Fox, I'm starting a new star Fox team and I need someone with combat experience under their belt." "Fox…Okay I'll do it." "Thanks Pep is by in a bit." I hung up and got back on the phone with the general "Sir Peppy Hare has agreed to come along." "Fine comes over to pick up the file and specifications." I hung up and looked at Krys "Come on we got some work to do." We walked out of the apartment we would pack later.

* * *

Location: Earth: Alaska base 

Nate's POV

I looked out at sea leaning asnast the rail of the port; ever since global warming kicked in Alaska turned into a very warm place nice but just wasn't the same. I sighed as I looked "Two years." I said to my self, I missed those two I admit it. I looked to my left and saw an old friend "Ted." I called out Ted was a tiger he wore the strand test core uniform a blue jacket over any shirt and blue sacks "Commander Blare." I looked at him "Ted come on you don't need to call me that." "Sorry Nate I just still feel a little guilty about the accident." "Hey that wasn't your fault the guy who sabotaged that GM…." "Passed right by ME! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING I…" I cut him off "It's not your fault the guy was a certified mechanic no one knew he was a traitor alright so chill." "Sorry I still feel bad for what happened to you." "Hey you see anything wrong with me." I stepped back and flexed. "Still one hundred percent kick ass." Ted laughed a bit "Come on I want show you something." I told him I showed him to a hangar I rented off the Federation. Inside stood three RX-79 I called gundams "Wow, these look amazing." I was a little impressed with my self to, basically the same body as a RGM-79G but a better armor and I installed vulcan class machine guns in the chest as well as a small flare device that should blind enemies at close range, the head had two cameras that looked like eyes in it, it was also more maneuverable "I still can't believe I made these." I said still impressed by my work Ted looked at me "So these are for Star Fox huh?" "Yeah." "It's not gonna be the same with you here sir." "Thanks buddy." We walked outside it was still a little early the sun was just coming up "So they coming for you today?" "Yeah it's….you see that?" I looked out and saw a weird rock looking thing fall from the sky into the ocean about one hundred meters out. "Sound the alarms, get all pilots to there suits!" I ordered Ted "Yes sir." He ran off as I ran to my RGM-79D a high mobility version of the original, the gundams had no ammo or weapons on them my GM did, a beam gun, head vulcans and its shield was large enough to hide behind or tackle an enemy with.

* * *

Normal POV 

Within minutes the whole base was ready for a fight GMs, and Guntanks filled the based "Have the guntanks fall back to the supply depot and cover it everyone else stay on the front line only back up if severely damaged or need to reload." Nate ordered over the comm. The guntanks backed into poison ready to shoot any Zeon suit "You sure this an attack sir?" a human pilot asked over the radio "Positive, this the same way they took Zoneness." Nate answered "What do you thinks in those things." A pilot asked another "Probably Zaku or Goufs." Nate interrupted the pilot "There new aquatic models I heard about but never seen." Nate was nervous he heard about the new suits but never seen them he never fought against an enemy he had no Intel on it was bugging him he looked at his dash board "Fox, Krystal." He looked at the picture of them playing together "I'm gonna make it threw this and then we end this stupid war once and for all." He said to himself. The water started bubble all suits readied there weapons "Steady men, steady, guntanks lock on to any heat sources in the water and unload." Nate ordered a black falcon answered "Roger locked on; opening fire." a crosus of heavy cannon fire filled the air, the hugmus shells flew into the water and exploded Nathan waited two minutes before ordering the cease fire "Hold fire." The cannons stopped "You think anything's left Commander?" a rookie pilot straight form the amdamy asked "Not sure." Just then Nate's dash went off "Shit take cover!" missiles came from the water, faster suits dodged while the slower ones put their guard up. After the borage Nate took an assment "Any casualties?" "Negative sir only damage." Two weird looking suits came out form the water. Their were bodies with no heads just a single red dot for a camera, their arms were like thick tubes with claws at the ends, their feet and legs looked clumsy but their still were Zeon suits and considered deadly. Before any one fired a shot one of the two suits shot a laser form the middle of it's claw and hit one GM in it's core and destroyed it, Nate was the first to fire at the suit with several shots from his beam gun, the shots pierced its right arm, lower section of its torso and finally the last one hit in the dead center of its chest and went down with a large explosion "All units attack." Nate ordered as all the suits opened fire at the reaming suit it's body moved around and danced to the impact of the bullets then finally went down "All hostiles destroyed sir." another pilot told him "Don't be to sure." Nate warned, he was young but he was a natural born pilot and solider. After two minutes of nothing "I'll go check it out." Another pilot said as he moved forward in his GM, he looked in to the water and another one of those suits jumped out and took the GM down with one hit from it's claw, more and more of them surfaced and Nate saw more of those rocks coming "We need back up now!" He treid the radio "This is commander Blare of the Alaska test core need reinfomrence now any friendly units in area please assist." He left the message on audio loop and went to work. His GM dashed forward, he pulled a beam saber out and stabbed one right in the chest and jumped back as it blew, one came at him he dodged and cut the arm of and finished with a long burst of vulcan fire, he looked at his troops fighting they were good but they needed back up "Come on someone get that message."

* * *

Location On great Fox leaving framing colony 

The crew of the Great Fox had picked two of their MS pilots Jean and Carlos he had just walked in "Hey me amigos long time no see." Carlos said glad to see his friends "So who's left to pick up?" Jean asked "Just Nate and he has a surprise for us." Fox answered "Cool can't wait to see it." Jean said wanting to see Nate, he was the only guy who really treated her as an equal and sometimes his better she missed him. Jena looked at the layout of the bridge, Fox sat in the command chair, Krys worked the Comm, Katt and Falco had weapons, Slippy and Amanda were on ship systems, Miyu and Fay worked defensive systems, Bill took the Helm and Peppy was their navigator. Jean looked around the ship a couple of the others went with her "Guys." Krystal's voice came over the inter comm "You should hear this." They ran to the bridge and Krys put the message up "Listen." Nathan's voice came on they heard weapons fire and explosions in the back ground "This is commander Blare of the Alaska test core we need…" Krystal cut off the message "I think you get the idea." Fox jumped in the chair "Bill earth now." "Aye aye." Bill said punching in the coordinates

* * *

Location over Alaska 

Jean prepped her RGM-79 it was a faster, slimmer version of the ground combat model and had head vulcans along with a big shield, she like it a lot, while Carlos prepped his RGC-80 it was just the ground combat GM with a cannon and head vulcans but no shield "So Jean what's the plan?" Carlos asked "We drop down and help any way we can, while the others find out more about the attack and get help." Jean answered "Okay just stay with me and you won't get hurt." Carlos said with a smile "You ass." Jean scorned. "Alright guys two minutes out get ready to drop." Bill said over the comm "Rodger." Jean said while getting into her Suit, Carlos just jumped into his; they both powered up their suits and were ready to drop.

* * *

Jean's POV 

The doors in the hanger opened, I couldn't believe the fight going on below, weird mobile suits just crawled out of the water while, GMs and guntanks held them back not letting them get close to the main part of the base, I heard orders being issued threw the radio as were prepared to drop, Finally Fox spoke threw the comm "This is the star fox team were dropping two suits to assist, please someone tell us what's going on." He finished and got an immediate response "Fox listen there's rocks' falling into the ocean, shot them down now!" Nate said over the radio. Me and Carlos jumped to the ground and got caught in the action immediately one of those things lunged at me I just dodged and cut in half with the saber.

* * *

Normal POV 

The battle was intense for every Zeon suit destroyed two more came out of the water "Damn it." Nate cussed as another one of his troops went up in flames "Fox you guys still there?" Nate asked over the radio hoping to get an answer "Nate we here what do you need?" Fox answered "Listen, those rocks falling into the ocean they have a lot of MS in them take them out and we'll be able to get things under control here." Nate told him "Right we'll take em out, good luck down there." Fox said before cutting off the comm. Nate was ready to fight to the end "Commander, we've got something on radar, two MS joining the fight." The black Hawk from before said "Sergeant Aero, back them up." Nate ordered "Yes sir." Aero said before firing more rounds from his guntank. Nate dashed forward and cut another one of the MS down when one came from behind and was gonna take him out "Oh shit." Nate said before the MS blew up before making contact "You need to be more careful mucho." Carlos said over the radio his GM-cannon's cannon still smoking from the shot "Hey thanks man, good to see you." Nate greeted is friend, another suit came up and treid to kill Nate and was greeted by a shot form a small beam spray gun "We leave you alone for two year and you get your self in one hell of a mess." Jean greeted "Yeah nice to see you to." Nate said before dashing at her and taking one that was sneaking up form behind "Five seconds and you already need my help." Nate said to his friend as she shoots another one coming at them "Just like old times." Jean said glad to be in combat with one of the best again.

Meanwhile the rest of the team boarded their arwings "Alright guys we have to take out the Zeon suits before they make it into the water got it?" Fox asked over the comm everyone replied with a "Rodger." "Alright let's go." Fox said before the nine ships darted out of the hanger. They approached another falling rock like carrier and started blasting, their shots did damage but one of the hatches opened to relive a mobile suit that started firing at them "Man this guy just wants to eat plasma." Falco said before shooting the suit into a scrape pile and then firing a nova bomb into the ship he snapped his fingers and said "To easy." As the thing exploded "Alright how many more?" Falco asked feeling cocky "Don't' know but let's start with the three incoming." Fox said snapping falco out of it "Alright these things have to be coming form somewhere, Bill, Krys, you're with me, the rest of you take these things out got it?" Fox said over the comm "Rodger." Everyone said at once over the radio. Fox, Bill, and Krystal flew into the atmosphere "What are we looking for?" Bill asked "A carrier something anything that could launch these things." Fox said scanning the area until something came up "Guys got a heat source faint but still something." Fox informed his team mates "Right let's check it out." Krystal darted off. The three flew until coming up on what looked like an abounded ship It's hull looked cracked and broken, and its bridge completely gone "Krys any life on that thing." Fox asked, she was telepathic so she could pick up on the thoughts of anyone on board "Yes plenty of life, all thoughts on the destruction of the Federation and how there splitting the reward." Krystal answered "Alright, open fire!" Fox ordered as all three arwing fired at the ship, so it launched invader class fighters "Break and attack." A pilot ordered his group of five, the first came up on Krystal and shot a couple of random shots until getting a lock "Your dead now Federation scum." The pilot taunted Krystal just slammed her throttle back and let the ship stop dead while the invader pulled up to avoid getting smashed into bits, Krystal then quickly throttled up and took the pilot out with a single shot. Bill had two on his tail "Oh not good, not good." He spoke over the comm; a human pilot came up on his dash "That's right dog boy run." He taunted as Bill led them into a near by asteroid field, Bill disappeared from sight, "Hey where'd he go?" The clues Zeon pilot asked "Right here." Bill said as he blasted out of his cover and shot down both ships. Fox dealt with the last tow right out in the open, he dodged shots by banking left and right coming closer to the ship that launched them 'Just a little closer, little closer.' He thought as he approached the ship's hull with the other two right no his tail 'Now.' Fox thought as he pulled up and let the two crashes into their own ship, he pulled away and saw the ship blow up. "This is Fox source of MS destroyed." Falco came up on the dash "We took out the last of those rock things to." Fox smiled and called Nate "Hey Nate, we're done up here how are thing on your end?"

* * *

Nate's POV 

Fox had just told me the news about the source being cut off "Rodger, were taking the last of them out now." I said while finishing another one off "Alright everyone, this is the last wave don't hold anything back." I ordered over the comm as I heard the roar of machine guns and cannon fire finishing the last of them off "All hostiles neutralized sir." Aero came over the comm "How many dead or wounded?" I asked he responded after checking his list "Five dead and twenty wounded." I nodded; I hated losing anyone under my command or any allies for that matter "Right, damage to base?" Aero looked at his dash again "No damaged taken we held them back." I sighed "Good." I opened a public channel "Good work every one; we fought them back everyone stand down and help the wounded." I got no reply just suits shutting down and pilot coming out and helping any wounded to the Medical tent. My men, there were good solders, I hate to leave them but Fox needs me, plus if we succeed we could end this war once and for all. I shut my suit down and used the tether line to lower my self down. Upon touching the ground I was tackled by Jean "You thought you get off the hook huh?" "Well if you mean by me getting out of our friendship by dieing in battle…maybe." Jena looked at me "You ass." She got up and walked toward her GM she was an excellent at fixing MS as well as piloting them, she was strong, independent and beautiful, I don't know I just felt something about her, I would kept thinking if Carlos hadn't got me in a headlock "So long time no see eh?" "Yeah Carlos…look man get off of me." I told him and he let go "Look I have to oversee some stuff before we leave okay?" I asked him "Yeah sure I'll call everyone." Carlos walked to his GM; I had to do a lot before we left.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think, a little action, and a romance developing any way until next time. 


	4. Memories good and bad

Author's notes: yeah well so far so good, I do not own any MS or starfox.

* * *

Chapter 2 Memories good and bad

* * *

Location Alaska base: Commander Nathan Blares make shift office

* * *

Nate's POV 

Well it's same old same old, filling out reports and getting ready to call the earth general. I dialed his number on the vid screen his secretary came up "Name?" she asked me while chewing gum "Commander Nathan Blare." she looked at me "A little young to be a commander." I took that offensively "Just put me threw to the general already." I said in a dry tone, didn't know how much longer I could handle talking to the girl. Finally the general came up, his usual, white coat, heat and gloves were on, all decroated with the federation symbol and medals "General Hale here." he answerer "General, the Alaska base has suffered form an attack by Zeon using new MS models." he looked at me "Damage?" he asked "Minimal." I answered "Any info on the new suits?" he asked "I have men salvaging any parts they can." I answered he looked at me with a sense of pride "Excellent work commander, I also assume Star fox is there to make you one of their own?" he asked "Yes sir, I have recommendations for new leaders here and I am also ready to be striped of my rank." I answered ready to hear what he would say next "Keep your rank, you're a good solider, and you recommendations are for?" he asked "Sergeant Michael Aero shows good leadership abilities." I answered "Very good deliver the good news to him, oh and good luck with the star fox team." he sighed off. I couldn't believe I still had my rank; I walked out side to find Falco, Katt, Miyu, Fay, Amanda and Slippy out side waiting "Guys." I said walking toward them "Hey long time no see, Blare." Falco said as he raised his hand to slap me on the head "Good to see you buddy." Katt came up and hugged me "Missed you." Miyu and Fay said simultaneously and caught me in a double bear hug "Okay guys I'm glad to see you to now let go." I pleaded before they finally let go "So how's the MS life treating ya?" Slippy asked "It's good." I answered, Amanda just waved and smiled, she was never a talkative kind of girl "So not that I'm glad to see you where's Fox and Krystal?" I asked Falco just nodded "They'll be landing soon." Falco informed me "Look I have to take care of something, you can find Jean and Carlos in hanger seven give them a hand." I told them before running to find the sergeant "Sergeant!" I yelled he immediately snapped to attention "Sir." he responded "Listen, as of today your in charge here, don't let me down." he nodded "Of corse commander." I patted his shoulder and walked off to the landing strip.

* * *

Fox's POV 

We started the landing sequence, I was a little anxious to get on the ground, it's been forever since I last saw Nate, and I missed the guy, I looked over at Krys and opened a channel "You think he's changed at all?" she looked at me form her cockpit "Maybe, can't be sure." she ended, which was good because lately I've had a hard time talking to her which is weird because we've been best friends since we were five, I felt like this ever since Fara dumped me.

* * *

Flash back same POV 

We were in the street coming back from dinner "Oh Foxie look at that diamond in the window, be a dear and get it for me would you?" she looked at me with the eyes, those green eyes, I had always said yes but today I saw threw her deception "No." I answered "What was that?" she looked at me "Ether get me that diamond or I'm gone." I just looked at her "You are just using me; just because me and my friends have a lot of money saved up doesn't mean you can use me." I told her "Of coarse it does, I have used guys all my life." I looked at her "If you want to be together fine but I'm not your personal bank." I told she just looked at me and slapped me hard. I went to the apartment me and Krystal shared "Hey Fox how was the date?" she asked "I don't want to talk about it." I answered sounding depressed, I just walked into my bed and cruelled up into a ball, Krys walked in "Hey Fox, come on cheer up." she treid to help but I didn't want to listen "Come on, please." she kept trying with no avail until she hugged me "She hurt you fine but you don't need her, someday you'll find a girl who will love you for who you are." I looked at her and felt weird like I used to with Fara only this felt more intense more real.

* * *

Fox's POV Alaska base 

I got out of the Arwing and looked around "You know for a base that just suffered an attack like that one, very thing seems okay." Krystal noted as she jumped out I just nodded at looked around, I saw four huge flat bed trucks roll out of a hanger and toward where the great fox was touching down. Three of them had MS on them while the last one had a stock pile of weapons and ammo "Fox, Krystal!" Nate yelled as he ran toward us "Guys long time no see." Nate said right before getting me and Krys in a bear hug, we did our best to hug back "Nate, my god it's good to see you." Krystal said excited to have her friend back, hell I was to. "So Nate what's up." I asked as he let us go "You know the usual, blow stuff up, fend off a massive Zeon assault, you know." I laughed a bit at his sarcasm, it was nice to see him again "Hey listen the guys are done packing the MS and weapons so how about we catch up, I know a nice dinner in the town near here." Nate said "I'm in." Krystal said happily "Sure." I said wanting to catch up. We took a jeep that Nate barrowed from the base and drove into town we stopped at the U.S. one dinner and walked in, we were greeted by a middle aged human women "Blare here for lunch?" the women asked "You know it Roxie, oh and make it for three." he told her "Sure sugar, right this way." she guided us to a three chaired table and took our orders, I got the ribs, Nate got a burger, and Krys got fish "Something's never change huh?" Nate asked he was referring to the fact that every time we go somewhere to grab a bite we get the same thing over and over again "Yeah suppose your right." I answered, Nate looked at Krystal "So Krystal, how's the telepathy thing going?" he asked "Oh I'm getting much better at It." she answered with a smile. We talked for a while until Nate got up and went to the bathroom that's when three punks walked in a bulldog, human and a parrot "Get out of this dinner." Roxie told them, then the dog looked at us "So you don't let us in but you'll let some out of Towner's in." the human walked up and kicked our table over "Get out!" he told us I got up and cracked my knuckles and was about to punch his face in until Nate came out "I thought I told you punks to beat it." he said looking ready for a fight "Yeah well you may be some hot shit in that suit but out here were the kings." the human replied, the bulldog charged him, Nate side stepped and kicked him in his ribs and doubled over in pain, the parrot ran at him he just punched him square in the face and KOed him the human was left "Okay Blare." He said with a small chuckle in his voice "We…we get we'll leave okay just for the love of god don't hit me like that." he ran out and Nate threw the other two out "And stay out!" he yelled before coming back to us, he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that, local rift raft." Nate said putting the table up as our food came. We talked and ate for a couple of hours then went to the park to walk of the big lunch we talked a bit when Nate asked a question "You guys remember how we first met?" he asked I just recalled it when we all first met.

* * *

Flash back Normal POV 

The original star fox team was called on a job to bring a team of scientists to Corneria and were half way to pick them up when the security system picked up two life signs in the cargo area "John your with me, Peppy, Pigma make sure that nothing gets out." James McCloud said as the four ran to the cargo bay all armed with machine guns, John and Jim went in and checked the crates that registered life "Okay, I'll open you check." John said ready for action, Jim nodded "Okay, one…two…THREE!" John kicked the crate open and Jim looked in side with a surprised face "Fox, Nathan?" the two five year's olds had hidden away in the crate to be with their dads "Nathan, does your mother know you're gone?" John asked his son "Well, not exactly." Nathan rubbed his head John just sighed "Fox, why did you do this?" James asked his son "Because I missed you dad." Fox replied, Jim had been away for weeks and when he finally came home he was called on this mission Jim just sighed, they couldn't get mad at them they were only five and missed there dads, and they couldn't turn back now "How about we let them stay Jim." John suggested knowing that he wanted to do the same "Alright but we should call Vixi and Mary." Jim said walking to the bridge.

Later the science team came on board they consisted of a human male with short brown hair and almost grey blue eyes named William, a toad Beltino with glasses and a mustache, and a light brown fox named Marcus who had a little blue girl clinging to his leg. Jim walked up to greet them "Hi I'm Captain James McCloud of the star fox team, we'll be your escort and transportation tonight." Jim said then looked at the little girl, he bent down "Hi what's your name?" he asked in a kind voice she just dug deeper into Marcus's leg "Sorry, she's a little shy." Marcus apologized James just nodded as John walked in "John show they to their rooms please, I promised Vixi I'd call to tell her how Fox is doing up here." Jim said "Sure, follow me please." John said to the team as he walked them. John looked at the little girl "Is she your daughter?" John asked Marcus "In a way yes." Marcus answered "Adopted?" John asked "You could say that, we found her about five years ago, and I always wanted a daughter so I raised her while we studied her, she's not like other vixen, and she's telepathic." Marcus answered "I see, so the tests are they dangerous to her in any way?" John asked curious about the presedure "Oh havens no, nothing going to happen to my little Krystal on my watch." Marcus hugged her, and she smiled "I love you papa." The girl said while smiling "I love you to my angel." Marcus said John smiled "You know my son used to be shy." Marcus looked at him "You have kids? No offeive." Marcus said "None taken, and yes one boy, him and Jim's son Fox snuck on to be with us, there good boys they just missed there dads." John answered "What's her name?" John asked "Krystal, because we found the pod she was in on a big pile of crystals." Marcus said referring to a bad pun; Krystal tugged on Marcus's pants "Papa, can I go meet them?" Krystal asked with a smile "Sure go ahead." Marcus said smiling "Um can you ask him where I can find them?" Krystal asked "Can you do it?" Marcus asked Krystal just shook her head "Still to shy around adults?" Marcus asked the little girl he considered family "Come go ask Mr. Blare come on you can do." Marcus gently pushed her to John "Excuse me, Mr. Blare, wh…where can I find the kids you were talking about?" Krystal asked shyly John smiled "Their in the room three doors down to you right." John answered Krystal thanked him and ran off. She got to the room and took a deep breath "Please don't be like the other kids." Krystal said under her breath hoping these kids wouldn't be like the kids who mocked her at the school she attended for a week, she opened the door and saw two boys playing a video game then looked at her Fox just stared 'Wow she's beautiful.' The young vulpine thought, Nate just looked at her stood and put his hand out "Nathan Blare, but my friends call me Nate." he said Krystal put her hand out to shake his "Nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Krystal." Nate shook her hand, Fox snapped out of it "HI I'm Fox!" he said energetically Krystal just smiled and greeted him back "Nice to meet you Fox." She said with a smile. The three spent a long time talking, playing video games and doing just about what every five year old did. After about Twelve hours john walked in "Nathan, Fox it's your bed time, as well as Krystal's." John said Nate looked at him "Dad me and Fox are sharing a room, can Krys sleep with us to night?" Nate asked, Krystal was excited she'd never been invented to sleep over before, hell she never had friends her age "I'll have to check with her father but its fine by me." John said as he left. After several minutes of waiting Jim came "Good news, you can have your sleep over, Krystal go get your thing, Fox, Nate help me set up." Krystal ran out to get her things while the three boys stayed and pushed the beds aside and laid out the sleeping bags they had. "Okay that's done." Jim said as he hugged and kissed Fox good night, Jim walked out "Hey Nate." Fox said "Yeah Fox." Nate said while changing into his pjs "Do you think Krystal is kinda pretty?" Nate looked over at him and smiled "Fox likes Krystal, Fox likes Krystal." He said with a smirk "Hey Nate shut it!" Fox said with a snarl "Okay don't' worry, I won't tell." Nate said putting his hands up in defense. Mean while Krystal was changing as well when her father walked in "Krystal, I'm very happy for you." Krystal turned to her father "Happy for what daddy?" Krystal asked a little confused "Well these are your first friends." Marcus answered her daughter, Krystal just nodded and finished changing, she wore pink shorts and a pink tang top and began looking for something "Looking for this?" Marcus said holding up a stuffed blue bunny, Krystal grabbed it and hugged it "Thank you papa." She said while snuggling into it, it was found in her pod along with clothes that really didn't look appropriate, as well as some jewels but she would get those when she was older, the clothes when she was much older. Krystal walked in to the room with no one in it, she felt they were there and were gonna do something "Pillow fight!" Nate jumped out with a pillow but Krystal had one in her hand and whacked him in the face with it "Ow." Nate said rubbing his face "Good arm." Nate competent "Uh Fox you were supposed to jump out to." Nate said looking at the shadows "I know but its fun seeing you get hit in the face." Fox said and started walking toward them. Later the three were in their sleeping bags "Hey guys, you consider me a friend right?" Krystal asked "Yeah, a real good one to." Nate answered "My best, next to Nate." Fox answered, Krystal smiled "Well I consider both of you my best friends." Krystal smiled "Friends to the end?" Nate asked holding his hand out "To the end." They both said putting their hands on top of oneanother's.

* * *

Alaska Normal POV 

The three had rembured the same thing, it made them glad that their friend ship had lasted as long as it did, and the way it was going they were going to able to keep their word to each other. They looked out at the lake they were by when Nate remembered something "Krys I almost forgot, your dads here, he's at the collage giving a speech about something, we can go see him if you want." Nate offered 'See papa, I haven't seen him in months.' Krystal thought, "Sure lets go." Krystal said happy at thought of seeing her dad again "Nate can I talk to you?" Fox asked as he pulled him aside "Fox what's up?" Nate asked his friend "Well you remember when we first met her?" Fox asked "Yeah." Nate answered not sure where he was going with this "Well you remember what I said?" Fox asked with a slight blush "Fox I don't…Oh." Nate realized "Dude you still have a crush?" Nate asked "Well sort of, I don't know I just feel so weird around her and it's hard to talk to her." Fox said not sure what to do "Listen buddy, I know you wanna take a shot but if you say it out loud it might ruin your friend ship, so here's what you do, you play it cool and I'll see if she likes me and then screw you over." Nate said with a smile, Fox slugged him across the mouth, Fox just helped him up "Yeah your serious, now what you do for real is you want and see if she drops any sud hints and then you take a shot, oh and good left hook." Nate said rubbing his chin "Hey about that sorry." Fox apoilzed, he couldn't believe he hit his best friend like that "Its no big Fox I deserved it." Nate said walking toward the jeep when they heard a scream "Krystal!" The two said running toward the scream, the three punks form before plus one had her, the bulldog had Krystal in his arms wrapped around her waist and hands holding her above the ground, parrot had a knife to her neck, while the human was helping a lizard on the ground who was on his hands and knees gasping for air "Little bitch kicked him, you okay." the bull dog asked the lizard on the ground but didn't say anything "Okay that's it slit her throat." The human said "Over our dead bodies!" Nate and Fox yelled as they rushed them, Nate took the parrot, Fox punched the bull dog I the face, releasing Krystal and started kicking his tail across the ground, the now free Krystal started fighting the human, The parrot thrust at Nate with the knife, he dodged and dodged but he got sloppy and the knife went straight into his arm "Ha, you not…what the?!" he was amazed no blood no screams of pain, Nate just pulled it out and punched him with the stabbed arm, the punch sent him flying, all fighting stopped, Nate glared at the others, the punks just ran, Krystal ran to him, she knew first aid, but when she saw no, blood she looked at him "Nate what's going on?" she asked considered about her friend Nate sighed "Well I can't hid it any longer, I'm not exactly full human any more." Fox walked up "What do you mean?" Fox asked, Nate just took the knife on the floor and cut away at the fake skin that covered his arm, underneath was a mechanical arm, sliver like metal that light neon blue tubes running threw it "What happened?" Fox asked.

* * *

Flash back 2 years ago Nate's POV 

I was fresh out of the academy my goal for star fox still in mind I was testing the GM model RGM-79 the one Jean uses, we got to the test site a small island of the coast of Alaska, we tested there because Zeon had recently got a foot hold on earth. I got in after all the preparations were done, I had to find and destroy two captured Zaku ones and one Zaku two. The GM was armed with the basic machine gun and the beam saber of coarse, I easily took out the captured Zaku and was returning to the test area start point, when the Radar went off, two Zaku two and a Gouf, coming form the west I had two ground combat GM coming to back me up, but I went in on my own, I targeted the Gouf, the model that supposedly killed my father, I charged but it dogged me to easily, that pissed me off, the Zaku rushed me, I took the first one out by ramming it with my shield then finishing it off with a round form the vulcans, the second got stabbed in the cockpit, which like most MS was located in the stomach region, finally just one on one with the Gouf, that's when everything went hay wire, the console fried and exploded, shards of electrified glass flew into my right arm, left leg, and left eye, the Gouf would have finished me off it the GMs hadn't shown up. I was hospitalized for two weeks getting used to the new implants.

* * *

Back to current date Normal POV 

Fox looked at Nate and put his hand on his shoulder "Sorry buddy." Fox said looking at his friend, Krystal just hugged him he was glad to have these guys as friends, Nate got up "Come lets go see your dad." Nate said to Krystal, Krystal just looked at him "Don't you need to cover that up?" she asked "Yeah but this fake skin is your dads research, that's what his speech is on, I can get a new supply from him." Nate answered; all three got in the jeep and drove off.

* * *

Alaska collage of the medical and mechanical arts. 

Marcus had just finished his speech and was stepping down off the podium to the empty auditorium "Kids today." He said to himself "Just don't care what old people have to say." He sighed to himself "I found it inserting papa." Krystal said from behind "Krystal! My little girl, oh how I've missed you." Marcus hugged her daughter "Daddy, I missed you." Krystal said continuing the hug Nate and Fox walked in, Marcus took immediate notice, Nathan, Fox good to see you…Nathan what happened to your arm." Marcus said referring to the mechanical arm Nathan had "Long story, do have any synthetic skin." Nathan asked "Yes right this way." Marcus guided them to a back room with a tub filled with blood like liquid "Dip your arm in for five minutes." Marcus told Nate "Yeah sure." Nate replied as he dipped the arm in the blood like liquid "So what's new?" Marcus asked the two vulpine "Well were restring my father s team." Fox replied "Well that's good." Marcus replied "Dad I'm on it." Krystal told her father "Krystal I…" Krystal cut her father off "No I no this team my friends need me and I'm not letting them down." Krystal stood up Marcus just shook his head "Okay, but I have to give you something." He got up and took a black case out and gave it to her "In side is everything we found with you, good luck." Marcus said before hugging her daughter.

* * *

Authors note: Well that's it for this chapter, it came out nice or at least I think any way thanks for reading and drop a comment or review on your way out. 


	5. Battle field Corneria

Disclaimer: I don't own star fox nor the MS enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 Battle field Corneria

* * *

Location great fox fifty minutes to Corneria 

The team was checking out the equipment the federation sent them, all of them dug threw crates of, guns, parts, tools and grenades "It's like Christmas for mercs!" Falco exclaimed picking up a huge rocket launcher "Nice." Falco said in satisfaction.

Later after going threw all the new weapons Krystal gave out the new uniforms she had made, they were tan jackets with lots of pockets, short tight T-shirts, for the girls and tight ones for the men, all indifferent colors, Nate took black, Falco took blue, Fox took green, Bill took grey, Krystal took purple, Fay took red, Miyu took orange, Katt took pink, Amanda took yellow, Carlos took a shirt from his closet a black one with flames, Jean just took white, while Slippy wore a under shirt and kept the jacket closed, pants were black combat pants "Not bad." Nate complemented.

Later they sorted out the problem of who's sharing a room with who "Alright we have thirteen people and seven rooms which can hold two each, so we have to spilt the girls from the boys." Peppy said causing everyone to revolt "What the fuck old man, me and Katt are already going out!" Falco said in protest "Yeah and me Krystal shared an apartment for years, and nothing happened." Fox said secretly wanting to be close to Krystal; the complaints kept coming and coming "ENOUGH!!!!" Peppy yelled at them "Listen, were mercenaries now plus your all still kids." Peppy told "Were in our twenties." Nate remarked "I still say your kids, with raging hormones so if you can't control your selves; we have to cut the team short." Peppy told them, no one disagreed, true if certain things couldn't be controlled then they would have a little problem on their hands in a couple of months "Fine, so whose bunking with who?" Fox asked. About half an hour later after much argument it was decided "Okay, so Fox and Nate in room one, Jean and Krystal in room two, Carlos and Falco in room three, Amanda and Katt in room four, Bill and Slippy in room five, Miyu and Fay in room six, and since no one wanted to sleep in the same room as the old man, I get my own." Peppy said walking to his room, as everyone else did the same.

Fox and Nate arrived at their room "Remind you of the academy?" Nate asked his furred friend "Little." Fox said, Nate put his bag down and walked toward the door "I got to go finish some last minute adjustments to the Gundam's OS." Nate told Fox "Wait, what the hell is an OS?" Fox asked Nate shook his head "Operating system, idiot." Nate mocked as he left the room.

When Nate arrived at the hangar he found Jean working on her Gundam "And just what the hell are you doing to my masterpiece?" Nate asked, Jean stuck her head out of the cockpit "Nothing, just checking the control lay out." Jean answered "Well let me help." Nate said making his way to her suit and walked in thanks to the cat walks in the hangar "So how do these babies handle?" Jean asked "Well the simulations recorded perfect results." Nate answered "And live testing?" Jean asked "Well, can't say for the camera, but the suit itself, moves like a dream." Nate answered Jean looked at him 'He defiantly something else, a real gentlemen, one hell of a pilot and pretty cute to.' Jean thought looking at him "Anyway, since were the only two MS mechanics I should probably give you some more details on these MS." Nate told her starting to go threw all the systems and parts.

* * *

Fox's POV

I walked around the great fox for a bit, bored we were heading for Corinera cause we still had to get every one to sign their names on to officially start the team. I walked into the hanger and looked at the design, I liked it, Arwing in the middle, MS on the left wall, and the MS weapons on the right, very neat set up, I looked at the MS Nate made I looked at them and saw numbers painted on SFMS 01, SFMS 02, SFMS 03, I think it meant they were propriety of Star Fox, any way I looked around and saw Jean and Nate sitting in a cockpit, Jean on Nate's lap, while he explained every thing about the MS, I needed to get out, all the techno talk was driving me crazy.

I walked back to the bridge, no one was there expect for Carlos, he was holding a cross close to his chest, praying, I wanted until he was done "Something on your mind?" I asked, he turned around "Just pray to my father, you, I and Nate, we all have someone to kill in this war." Carlos said with a grim face "So who do you have to kill and why?" I asked he turned to me "My father, besides being a world class, Lucia Libra fighter, was also a solider; he was completely destroyed, by a mad man." I looked at him "Sorry." I said hoping he wasn't upset "It's alright, I'll find the ass hole and kill him, I swear it!" he declared.

I walked out and went to my room to what for our arrival on Corneria, as I laid there, thoughts of Krystal kept coming to me, her smile, her beautiful every thing, she was my friend but I wanted to be more than that I wanted to be close, to love, I couldn't stop thinking about it If I told her it would probably ruin our friend ship, but if I didn't it would eat me whole.

* * *

Location Cornerian space port Normal POV

The great Fox had docked with the ring above Cornerian know as the space port and were waiting for the next private shuttle. Krystal looked out the window and looked at the stars and the occasional, MS or fighter patrol to come by, until see saw a bright red suit with twin shorts cannons on its shoulders "Hey Nate, what's that model?" Krystal asked her friend Nate went over to look "That's an RX-77D Guncannon, it's basically an artillery unit that doubles as a mid range combat unit." Nate answered when he remembered something "Oh and just if you wanted to know the federation gave us Intel, those weird suits that attacked the base on earth are now classified as a Z'gok." Nate said "Z'gok? That's a stupid name." Falco said "Hey stupid name for a stupid faction." Bill said making fun of the name Zeon.

They finally got a shuttle down to Corneria to start the ever so fun task of filling out paper work "Oh great, just how I want to spent the day. Nate said sacristy "Well it could be worse." Krystal said looking at the brighter side of things.

* * *

Location Cornerian Military HQ

"Name?" a young female sparrow asked while chewing gum and grooming the feathers on her wings "Fox McCloud and the Star Fox team." Fox answered, the secretary pulled out a large pile of papers "You and your crew have to fill those out then report to the general in room 336." She said getting back to her wings.

After every one filled out the unbelievable amount of paper work they waited about fifteen minutes for the girl to finish talking to her friend "Fifteen minutes of "He said that, no." and "OMG he did that." I swear she doesn't finish, I'm gonna shoot her!" Falco said annoyed to the point of murder "Falco you can't shoot her." Katt said bored out of her mind "That's it!" Nate got up and walked to the desk, he cleared his throat "Yeah be right back." The bird said putting her friend on hold "Look buddy until that called is finished…" Nate cut her short, pulled out a military identification form "Commander Nathan Blare, so hurry up." He said with a cocky smile, the bird picked up the phone "Girl, I'll call you back!" She said in a hurry, got up and walked to the team "Please this way." She said in a hurry hoping not to get on Nate's bad side "What did you do?" Fay asked "Nothing, just used my rank is all." Nate said feeling that his rank would come in handy later.

They arrived at the office "Okay sorry to keep you waiting sir." The girl said to Nate praying he wouldn't report her. They walked in "Fox, Nathan good to see you two!" general Pepper greeted the sons of two of his closest friends "Nathan you've made quite a name for your self haven't you?" the general asked the young commander "Yeah, but general, we'd appreciate if we could get down to business." Nate said eager to get some action the general smiled "Just like your father, when theirs a mission, no room for small talk." Pepper said walking to his desk and pulling out a mission file "Here, in side is details on the mission, as well as payment conditions." The general handed it to Fox "Thank you general we'll report when we can." Fox said saluting. They were leaving when the inter com came on "Sir, theirs an urgent call on line one." The girl said a monotone voice; the general put the call threw "General Pepper here." "Sir large Zeon force incoming, they broken threw the asteroid belt defensive line." A solider said in a panic, the general looked at the mercs "Looks like you'll start here."

* * *

Location Cornerian capital

The team had they arwings and suits brought down and were planing a defense stagy "Okay, so they'll be attacking the land so expect Zaku and Gouf as well as fighters." Nate said laying out a map "Okay so we spilt the team Nate, Jean, Carlos while stay in the city to defend, Fay, Miyu and Bill will go here" Fox pointed to the shore "to shot down whatever we miss, while we go here" Fox pointed at the ocean far off form the city "Intel says that they'll land here." Fox said "Okay then go, they be here any minute." Nate said looking at his friend, Fox nodded and ran off "Okay I what artillery here" Nate pointed to the center of the city "we'll give you cover." Nate said laying out the plan to the pilots there.

With in minutes the defense was set up, guntanks were set up threw out the city, while GMs were ready to take on any suits that got threw the barrage of heavy fire, while Gundams went threw final check sequences by there pilots "Okay guys this is the first time these things have seen real combat so be careful." Nate warned his friends then opened a comm to the air squadron "You guys ready up there?" Nate asked "Yeah were set." Bill answered ready for a fight.

The Zeon assault had started moving toward the city over the ocean that surround it "Okay guys, lets do this fast and quick." Fox said darting off followed by his team and a large air squadron, they target came in range, a group of large Zeon carriers called Gaws moved in, they had a fat mid section and were very big so very hard to miss in their case, as well as a fighter escort. The squad moved in and took out the first carrier with ease but then the real battle started; fighters were being shot down by the dozen on both sides soon Zaku climbed out of their carriers and fired at the fighters, making things more hectic, Falco dodged a machine gun onslaught and fired a barge at it, it's body just stopped for a second and exploded, dealing some damage to the carrier as well but not enough to bring it down. The battle ragged on Fox had three bogies on his tail and treid to shake them with no luck "Damn can't shake them!" Fox said as he took one on the wing "Fox hold on." Krystal said as she showered the pesky foes on his tail with plasma "Phew, thanks Krys." Fox said relived "Any time Fox." The blue vixen giggled as she flew off to take another several down, the gaws were stating to get threw "Damn, there's too many." Katt said shooting down another three just to have a Zaku with a bazooka try and shot her down, it was close but she dodged "To close." Katt said u turning to get a shot at the suit.

The MS team in the city were ready "Commander Blare." a guntank pilot came up over the comm "Incoming Zeon, drop pods." the pilot finished, Nate looked at the sky, he saw them, three glowing red spheres, coming threw the atmosphere "Alright, Jean you take the first one, Carlos the second, I'll take the last, the rest of you stay here and get ready for the main force." Nate said before running off.

Jean went west to take her target, her suit was armed with a beam rifle, she would have taken the beam sniper that she was dieing to try but mission specs said that the rifle was the better choice, she closed in, moving from behind building to behind building, trying to be sneaky, she spotted them, three Zaku two all armed with basic machine guns, she took aim from behind the building "Locked on." she said ready to pull the trigger, she shot once threw the building in to its cockpit, which killed the pilot and caused the suit to stubble over, the other two begin shooting at her, the thrusters on her suit helped her evade the baggage quickly and easily.

Carlos had been tracking his target for a few seconds when he heard Jean fire "Ah, she started already." Carlos said as he brought his rocket launcher to bear ready for the Zeon forces, which were two Zaku two with Bazookas and one Zaku two that had been outfitted with a large cannon on one shoulder and armed with a machine gun "Oh this is going to be fun." Carlos said as he readied his shot and fired. The rocket flew at high speeds into the face of the Zaku two, its body bent back at the force of the rocket before it exploded and sent the remains falling to the ground "Next." Carlos said over the external speaker, the two remaining suits armed their weapons and brought them to bear ready to fire as Carlos did the same.

Nathan had always been the type to fight up close, and today was no exception, he had a 90mm machine gun just in case. The Zeon patrol, made up of one Gouf armed with a chain gun that slid onto its hand, and Two Zaku two with Machine guns walked threw the city "No sign of the federation." a Zaku pilot stated, then out of no where Nate's Gundam crashed threw a building and stabbed it threw it power source and darted back as it exploded and took the other Zaku standing near it down with it, the Gouf brought its weapon up and began firing, Nate used the thrusters to lift the Gundam above the ground slightly and hover away at high speed, he kept this up until the Gouf ran out of ammo, then dashed forward and ended it with a vertical slice threw the suit "Commander Blare here, targets neutralized returning to rally point." Nate's suit walked off toward all the artillery.

Jean was handling the situation quite well, she had ditched the Zaku and was waiting for them, from behind cover, they slowly stepped into her line of fire "Little more." Jean said as she acquired a lock, but before she could one spotted her forcing her to just unload, she fired four times, three hit, two hit his chest while the last took out its head, the suit bent over and exploded, the other one locked one and fired, Jean raised her shield to block, the bullets flew some hit her shield others hit her legs, the suits right hand let go of the rifle and reached at the side to pull out her saber, as she pulled it out she dashed forward using her thrusters and stabbed the suit right in the face and pulled back, the Zaku now blinded pulled it's axe out only to get the arm chopped off then stabbed in the cockpit "I got sloppy, won't happen again." Jean said as she picked up the rifle and headed for the artillery.

Carlos had his hands full dealing with the two MS "Damn, these guys are good." Carlos said as he fired another round form his launcher only to miss. The Zaku with the cannon knelt down and fired, Carlos barely dogged he fired again, and hit the Zaku Cannon square in the chest and took it down 'Alright just one on one now I can take it easy.' Carlos thought as the Zaku dropped the bazooka and ran at him, axe drawn; Carlos just fired a round at it point blank, thankfully the rocket pushed the suit back before it went off "Phew, Carlos to Blare, jobs done." Carlos told Nate "Good meet back at rally point, we got the main force coming, so get ready." Nate said as Carlos made his way back

Bill was ready for a fight, as he saw three Zeon carriers come into range "Alright, every one get ready." Bill said as he got a lock on the carrier, he fired a nova bomb it hit, the Gaw plumped to the ground below, as it did the front opened up and MS jumped out "Damn." Bill cursed as the rest of carriers opened up and began dropping their MS.

On the ground Nate saw the MS land at the edge of the city "Artillery ready, aim, fire!" Nate ordered as a chorus of guntank cannons went off the shells flew toward the landing Zeon forces and exploded on contact. The barrage kept going and it seemed to working until "This guntank two, GM escort down we…AHHHHHHHHHHH" the transmission was cut off and an explosion could be seen north of Nate's position "I'll go check it out, you two stay put." Nate ordered Jean and Carlos as he ran off in the direction of the explosion.

When Nate got their, all the MS were completely totaled "This is not good." Nate said as he looked at the destruction, his radar went off "What the hell is that?" Nate questioned as a suit closed in at rapid speeds, it was an odd design, small Cyclops head only it looked one way, no 180 degrees vision, just a standard head, its feet were over sized but hovering over the ground, it's chest looked like it had a flash device in it, on it's back was some kind of pole, probably for close combat and it carried a rocket launcher into battle "Oh shit." Nate said as the new Zeon model fired he dogged it only to be rammed by the speedy suit, his Gundam stumbled back before it regained it's footing 'Wait, I've heard of this model, the Dom I think.' Nate thought as he remembered the Intel report he received two days ago 'Alright so Intel said it's weakness is.' His thought was cut short as the Dom was coming back, pole drawn and glowing blue he quickly reached for the saber at his side and turned it on, he spilt his leg and took a samurai like stance ready to attack, the Dom moved in at it's high speeds and was about to take the Gundam out, Nate waited for the last possible second to strike, finally the Dom was in striking range, Nate dashed forward ducked under the pole and swung, the Dom darted forward then stopped, it turned, then spilt into two and blew up "Blare to all forces, look out for new high speed, Models." Nate warned the MS team 'This is only the beginning.' Nate thought as more and more suits landed, and Zeon forces invaded the sky 'God help us.' Nate thought as he ran back to the rally point.

* * *

Authors Notes: Woot I beat writers block, hell yeah, this chapter was probably my longest (and if not oh well) any way my new poll has not been getting any attention, so come on vote, it's your duty as a citizen of fan so vote damn you, it on my page so go and vote, oh and review me please. 


	6. The minor promblems in life

Authors Note: Hi, listen to me people I ask of only two things, reviews and votes so please for the love of god do them, disclaimer, I own nothing, expect for Nate, Carlos, and Jean.

* * *

Chapter Four: The minor problems in life

* * *

Location Cornerian capital 

Things began to look grim for Corneria; the battle had been going on for hours, with no sign of the Zeon assault letting up, the guntanks ran dry on ammo as did the GMs forced to fight at close range while the Zeon Zaku had plenty of ammo, all the federation MS seemed to become slow and sluggish due to exhaustion, the only two going strong were Nate and Jean who seemed to have an unnatural reaction time, their suits moved flawlessly, and freely as if they were organic. Another Zaku ran at Nate, he just dashed forward and sliced the Zaku in half, then spinning on the MS's heels and stabbing another one threw the cockpit, while Jean stabbed one in the lower chest and then back handed it with the shield.

Jean was fighting fiercely, moving so fast but in her mind every thing seemed to slow down to a crawl 'Why do I feel like this when ever I fight, every thing moves so slow.' she took down another Zaku with out even thinking, then looked at Nate, moving the same way she did 'I wonder if this happens to him to.' she thought as another three suit fell victim to her saber.

Nathan was always a strong, fast fighter but he never saw it that way, what ever fight he ever fought, no matter what or where, every thing slowed to a crawl 'This always happens…don't think about it stay focused.' he thought as he dashed forward and sliced another Gouf in half. He was the best, because of this natural gift that was any thing but natural, he remembered reading something a couple of years back about a new breed of humans called new types, their reflexes were incredible, they were considered above human 'Am I a new type?" he questioned him self as he finished another Zaku off.

In the air things weren't looking to good, the air was thick with invaders, and Gaws "Damn can't keep this up much longer." Fox said as more and more invaders swarmed the skies, every thing looked bleak until, the invaders and Gaws stopped coming, and pink laser blasts came form the sky as well as more federation fighters (which were Cornerian fighters) came down and started to mop up the fighter, and a federation battle ship came down, a huge ship with the set up of a modern day us navy ship only a flat bottom and plenty of guns, MS rode on top dropping down to the battle below, within minutes the skies were clear.

Carlos had his fair share of trouble, his right leg was useless and he was out of ammo, he could barely fight, hell Nate and Jean had to save his ass once or twice things didn't look good until more GMs and a couple of Guncannons showed up and began shooting the hell out of the Zeon forces, driving them back into retreat.

"Yeah that's it we did it!" a federation pilot shouted Nate backed into his seat sighed and said "Its over." he opened a comm to Fox "Boss, where done down here, you?" Nate asked "Yeah were done." Fox said as he opened a comm to all members of Star Fox "All craft report." Fox said "Krystal here, I'm fine." "I'm fine worry about your own hide Fox." Falco said "Katt here everything is Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect." Katt purred "Slippy here, few scratches but I'm okay." "Nathan here, I'm fine." "Carlos here, ready to kick ass all over again." "Amanda here, I'm alright." "Fay here, everything's a-okay." "Miyu here, set to go." "Bill here, ready to rock and roll." "Jean, I'm alright." Jean said, Fox sighed 'Every ones alright.' the vulpine thought as he called Peppy "Peppy bring the Great Fox down okay." Fox said "Sure Fox, be down in a sec." Peppy answered before cutting the call short

The team was waiting for Peppy to bring the ship down "Hey Nate can I talk to you for a second?" Jean asked Nate "Sure." Nate replied, Jean dragged him threw the ruined streets of the capital "Nate, when ever you fight, does the world…" "Seem to slow down to a crawl." Nate finished Jean's sentence "Yeah, so it happens to you to?" Jean asked "Yeah." Nate answered "It seems so unreal, so unnatural do you know what it is?" Jean asked Nate looked at her "Were new types." Nate answered Jean looked confused "New types?" she asked "Were, advanced, have reflexes that are so unreal that sometimes it can feel like we just think and it happens, which is pretty much the speed we pilot at." Nate answered "So were like natural born super pilots?" Jean asked "Yeah that's a crude way to put it." Nate answered "Hey Nate." Jean said in a soft whisper "Yeah Jean." Nate replied Jean blushed "I" she looked at Nate "I." she pulled Nate close and kissed him on the lips and then broke it she blushed as did Nate "Nate, I'm sorry I…" Nate moved her head and kissed her again "About what?" Nate asked in soft voice.

* * *

Location Great Fox, Nate's and Fox's room 

"Whoa, hold on, she kissed you?" Fox asked Nate "Hell yeah, I always had a thing for her." Nate said, lying on the bed smiling "Figures you get the girl and I get crud." Fox said moping, his ears dropped "Hey buddy, don't worry, I'm sure Krys feels the same way you feel about her." Nate patting his friends back "Never mind, we have to get ready for the next mission." Fox said as he got up and walked out, he turned his head "Don't you have to go fix the MS?" Fox asked razing an eye brow "Oh yeah." Nate said walking out "Hey Fox don't worry; you'll get your girl." Nate said walking to hangar "Some how I seriously doubt it." Fox said walking to the bridge.

Nate arrived at the hangar and found Jean fixing the legs of her Gundam "You know our job, would be a lot easier in zero G." Nate said looking at Jean who was strapped into a harness working on the legs "Yeah well that ain't happening any time soon babe." Jean said going back to work "Hey your Krys' room mate, think you can help me and Fox?" Nate asked "Sure but with….what does Fox have a thing for…" Jean asked when Nate interrupted "Well yeah kinda." Nate said rubbing the back of his neck "Well we can't tell her because, Fox would get pissed at you." Jean said "And there's a chance that it would ruin there friend ship." Nate said "No, she likes him to." Jean said "Yeah well….wait, what?" Nate asked confused "Well." Jean said going into a flash back.

* * *

Flashback 

Jean and Krystal where getting settled into their room when Krys asked Jean a question "Hey Jean, do you think….you know what never mind." Krys said putting her head down on her pillow depressed "Do I think what, tell me or I force it out of you." Jean threaded "And how would…oh no." Krys said remembering rooming with her "Please Jean anything but…" Krystal said begging, but Jean popped a Japanese song into their stereo "Please Jean for the love of god…fine I'll talk." Krystal finally gave in; Jean turned the music off "So what's up." Jean asked, Krystal just stared down and started moping "Please, promise me that it will never leave this room." Krystal said in a low said tone, Jena started to feel bad "Hey if it's that personal, you don't have to…" "But I want to; I want to get this off my chest." Krystal interrupted Jean "I like Fox, not like but like, like and I don't want to say anything and scare him off, and he's been talking to me less lately, so I'm worried that he'll just stop talking to me." Krystal said wanting to cry, Jean sat down and rubbed her shoulder "Come, pull it together, he does that I'll kick his ass.' Jena said trying to cheer her but she just burst into tears Jena patted her back "Come on let it all out." Jean said comforting her friend "Jean, you're the best." Krystal said threw the tears "Yeah, same to you."

* * *

End Flash back 

"So, she scared that Fox will just stop being her friend?" Nate asked "Yeah, but what can we do? We tell the other and they'll be pissed." Jean said, wanting to help her friend, but not wanting to lose her ether. Nate smiled as his mind hatched a devious Idea "Next chance we get to chill, we play cupid." Nate said smiling.

On the bridge Fox was filling out paper work for the team and its costs, when Nate walked in "Yo, MS are fixed got anything else for me?" Nate asked sitting done in a chair leaning back "Well you're good with robots, so think you fix an old robot my dad owned?" Fox asked Nate just smiled "Sure man." Nate got and walked toward the old charging station, was the rust and decayed Rob lay "Well better get to work." Nate said checking the old Robot out.

Mean while Fox was talking with the General "So General you want me and my team to take out any Zeon forces that may be hiding in the asteroid field?" Fox asked "Well, yes that sums it up." Pepper said waiting for an answer "We'll get it done." Fox said cutting the call 'Well this should be fun.' Fox thought as Krystal walked in "Fox, hey you wanna grab a soda at the mess hall?" Krystal asked hoping she could talk to her friend again, Fox looked at her, she seemed depressed, sad he could tell why until he gave it some thought, he had been trying to avoid because he didn't want to blow it, and he had been negating her "Sure Krys, just give me a minute I'm almost done." Fox said wanting to talk to her "Okay, meet you there." Krystal said walking off.

Fox was almost done when Nate came threw the door, covered in grease "Well it took awhile, but I did it." Nate said sitting down, Rob walked in "Hello, I am Rob 64 how may I be of service." Rob said in his Monotone voice "Wow, dude he looks brand new." Fox said looking at the robot, it was shining and looked start off the assembly line "Thanks now excuse me, I'm gonna try and relax before we get called in again." Nate said leaning into his chair "Well gotta go, later." Fox said walking out.

Nate was showering off when he heard Fox walk in "Hey bud, what's up." Nate asked, Fox didn't answer he just walked to his bed and laid down "Dude you there?" Nate asked. Nate turned the shower off, dressed in the bath room and walked in; Fox was just laying there not moving "Dude you okay?" Nate asked, Fox just stared at the ceiling "DUDE!" Nate yelled Fox jumped up "WHAT!" Fox yelled ready for action "You spaced out." Nate said "Oh sorry, just thinking." Fox asked "About what?" Nate asked "Well I talked with Krys and I think she feels the same way I do." Fox said "So that's perfect, tell her." Nate said wanting his friends to get together, he felt they were perfect for one another 'I can't." Fox said "What, why?" Nate asked confused "I'm…I'm to shy, besides she deserve better than me." Fox said moping "Look I'm going to sleep." Fox said while he laid down and closed his eyes 'Fox, you and I have gone threw a lot and you do deserve her, she loves you, I promise I will help you two get together, you like a brother to me.' Nate thought as he stepped out and let Fox sleep.

* * *

Location: Fox's Dream 

Fox was on a cliff looking out to the ocean of Cornerian he stood by Krystal they were alone "Fox, I glad were friends." Krystal said with smile "Krys, there's something I want to tell you." Fox blushed; Krystal looked confused "Krystal I…I love you." Fox said, Krystal just laughed "You…thought you…had a shot with me!?" Krystal began laughing hysterically Fox just wanted to die "Oh I'm sorry does the poor wittle baby want a bottle?" Krystal mocked "Stop it!" Fox said, but his voice sounded like that of a kid's voice, he looked at him self and he was five again, Krystal just pointed a laughed Fox curled up and began saying to himself "Just stop, just stop, JUST…"

* * *

Location Realty 

"STOP!" Fox yelled waking up from his causing Nate to jump "Jeez can't a guy go on the computer with out some one yelling." Nate said walking over to Fox "You okay buddy?" Nate asked Fox was about to speak when Krystal walked in, she looked like she had a nightmare as well "Fox are you alright?" she asked "Yeah Krys I'm fine." Fox said feeling stupid "Good." She smiled and walked away "Dude what the hell was that about?" Nate asked "It's called a night mare." Fox said "Wanna share?" Nate Asked

Mean while Krystal had the same dream (only roles reversed) and was talking to Jean about it "So you told him and he laughed?" Krystal just nodded her head "Krys that's a dream nothing like that will happen, hell I used to have Dream that Nate flew into my…" Jena cut her self short "You get the idea." Jean said with a small blush "Yeah well he could get scared off." Krystal said with a sad tone Jean sat on her bed with her and hugged her with one arm "I used to think the same way with Nate and now look at us." Jean said "Listen you just need to drop slight hints that you like him, he notices, he likes you, he doesn't notice, and then you can mop." Jean said "You think it will work?" Krystal asked "I'm sure." Jean said with a smile "You Jean I always thought of you like a big sister to me." Krystal said with a smile "Same goes for you little sis." Jean said trapping Krystal in a bear hug

Mean while Nate got Fox to calm down "Look just remember, wait for the hints, trust they'll come you just have to notice and drop a few of your own." Nate said to Fox who was nodded his head, then looked at the computer in the room "What were you doing?" Fox asked "Well since you're my best bud, I suppose I could tell you." Nate got up and pulled a program up called MS-GS "MS-SG?" Fox asked, Nate click and designs for a MS came up "its short for Strike Gundam." Nate said 'Strike Gundam, your designing a new Gundam?" Fox asked "Yeah it's kinda always been my dream, to build MS and design them." Nate looked at his design then closed it "All pilots report to stations." Rob said over the inter comm "Well that's our cue." Nate said getting up and running to the hanger.

* * *

Authors note: You have a couple of chapters left to vote so do it; any way hoped you liked it. 


	7. The astroid field

Authors Note: I do not own any thing.

* * *

Chapter 5: The asteroid field

* * *

Location: Great Fox hangar 

The team was getting ready for combat "Jean, Carlos got some bad news." Nate said as he walked over wearing a black and sliver jumpsuit with a narrow visor helmet with something slung over his shoulder "What the hell are you wearing?" Carlos asked holding back his laughter "Same thing you're stuck wearing." Nate said throwing Carlos a blue jump suit with a standard helmet, then walked to Jean and handed her a sliver and red jump suit with a standard helmet "Here, we have to wear these in space combat, just incase the cockpit is breached or we need to bail out." Nate said climbing into his Gundam. Soon the hangar bay doors opened and the arwings launched into space, shortly after the catwalks lifted and folded up, so the MS could jump out the bay door.

The team had been scanning the field for what felt like hours "There not here, so let's just move on." Falco said leaning back into his seat "No there here I sense it." Krystal said narrowing her eyes; they jumped around looking for any thoughts at all until she found one "Nate, five o'clock high." Krystal said as Nate aimed and fired the beam rifle at an asteroid, then an explosion followed "That it?" Nate asked "No more of them, a lot of them." Krystal said as Zeon forces flew out of hiding and began to attack "Star Fox, spread out and attack." Fox ordered.

Nate went straight in along with Fox, they both fired like mad men, spreading plasma and destroying suits and fighters, one Zaku slipped threw the barrage and pulled it's axe out to end the young vulpine merc carrier early, Fox closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the axe but nothing came all he heard was the sound of a crash, he opened his eyes and saw Nate slamming into the Zaku, threw it and finishing it with a shot form the rifle "Fox you okay?" Nate asked "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Fox said "Any time fuzz ball." Nate said dashing away; Fox flew in the opposite direction.

Krystal and Jean scouted an area away form the fight "Krys you sure about this, I mean shouldn't we be back there helping the others?" Jean asked "I'm sure there are cruisers and carriers some where around here." Krystal said scouting the area "Got something." Krystal said flying threw a small meteor shower "Jean I found them." Krystal said looking at the amount of Venom war ships in the area (these are from 64 so you know them) Jean flew up and Krystal followed, both fired at will taking down the ships one by one "Quite easy wouldn't you say?" Krystal asked Jean "Yeah a little to easy…heads up." Jean said as her warning system came on indicating someone was locking on to them. Three Zaku came down from above baring bazookas, ready to fire, Krystal and Jean started blasting them before they could get the chance, Krystal took the first out with a flurry of laser fire, while Jean shot the other in the chest, the remaining Zaku had a lock on Krystal, she fired a nova bomb which the Zaku dodged easily by leaning over but Jean shot it three times all in the chest, Jean and Krystal turned away as it exploded "That does it for here." Jean said "Come on, Amanda and Slip might need some help." Krystal said darting off Jean following.

Slippy and Amanda were having their fare share of problems "Slippy look out!" Amanda yelled as a Zaku came close to chopping the toad in half 'To many." Slippy said as he shot down another hand full of fighters, another Zaku came up to slip "Oh no." he whimpered as the Zaku raised its axe for a finishing blow "SLIPPY!" Amanda yelled, Slippy braced for the axe but soon heard a beam rifle go off and the sound of an explosion he opened his eyes and found the Zaku destroyed and Jean and Krystal coming into view "Come on lets mop these guys up." Jean said taking another three Zaku down with her procession aim.

Falco, Carlos and Katt were blasting the Zeon forces away, three Zaku came out and treid blasting the three only to be greeted with a bombardment of plasma "Damn this is easy." Falco said "Speak for your self, MS combat space is a real bitch." Carlos complained "What's wrong don't like the suit you have to wear, besides Jean and Nate are doing fine." Katt said "I know, but their always like that, I don't know how." Carlos started to feel inferior "Carlos…HEADS UP!!!!" Carlos picked his head up to see the Zaku slice the MS across the chest and into the cockpit, the axe cut in and took the lower half of his left leg "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Carlos scared over the comm "Carlos hang in their." Nate was quick to his friend and started dragging him to the great Fox "Finish here I'll get him to the great fox." Nate said dragging the suit "Hold on pal." Nate said hopping he would make "Nate…my leg it's gone." Carlos said in pain 'I know the feeling.' Nate thought as he put the damgged MS down in the hangar and flew off to rejoin the battle.

Miyu, Fay and Bill mopped the reaming Zeon forces in the area "Well that was easy." Miyu said dusting her hands off "I don't know it was a little too easy." Fay said keeping on guard "Well I for…Whoa we got something big closing." Bill said over the comm "Guys we might need some help over here." Bill said staring at the huge weapon.

Everyone got there "Nate you're the expert, what the hell is that thing?" Fox asked "I don't know." Nate said in a state of utter disbelief at he massive mobile weapon (It's the boss in the asteroid field from 64 I can't describe it okay) "So this is star fox, a bunch of kids." an ape said over the comm "Kid this." Jean said firing at the weapon only to have bounce off "Oh boy." Falco said right before the weapon began firing blue plus blasts from a gap in its shield 'Wait a minute.' Nate thought he aimed at the gap in the shield and fired, soon the blaster fire stopped for a sec before the shield spun to another gap "Guys aim for the gaps." Nate told them over the comm. Falco was first to go offensive, he flew dodged the blue plus lasers and fired a nova bomb and took out another annoying cannon "That's two." Falco said flying away form the thing, Jean was next to take one out using her aim and skill with a rifle, she fired and an explosion followed "Hell yeah it's all…oh shit that things still up!" Jean said in utter disbelief "I threw playing games!" the ape said as he flipped the thing over reliving some heavy artillery, Nate raised his rifle, pulled the trigger but nothing came out "Shit." he said as he threw the empty rifle aside and pulled his saber out, before the ape could fire a shot off he dashed right up to it and stabbed it in deep "It's over." Nate said as he pulled back and left the saber in there "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the ape screamed as the thing blew up. Fox didn't bother with aircraft report he just rushed back to the ship as did everyone else.

* * *

Location great fox med lab 

The team walked up to see Peppy standing out side "He's okay, Rob patched him up, he depressed so be sensitive." Peppy said walking off, Nate was the first to go in "Hey Carlos, buddy how you doing?" Nate asked Carlos just looked at him "How am I doing, HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!!!!!!!" Carlos yelled as everyone else walked in "I'm a failure, n good to you now, hell I never was any good to you, I can't even keep up Jean and Nate." Carlos said feeling like he was weighing the team down "Carlos I never expected you to keep up with us, were not normal, were new types, don't worry, you're a damn good pilot hell I know a guy who get you walking again." Nate said to his friend trying to cheer him up "How?" Carlos asked "It's called robotic implants, did wonders for me." Nate said almost everyone looked shocked "What happened?" Jean asked "Well long story short, some one sabotaged an MS test and now I have a robotic, right arm, left eye and the lower part of my left leg is all machine." Nate said pointing to the parts as he said them "So you know to find him?" Carlos asked "Yeah he's on Kantia." Nate answered "So we should stop by Kantia, get some supplies, get some repair work done." Fox said "Yeah and I guess I could get the arm upgrade I was promised." Nate said flexing his arm.

The crew walked onto the bridge "Bill set course for…" "Fox SOS coming in." Krystal cut him off and turned on the message, no visual just audio "This is the fifth fleet in sector Y we need immediate reinforcements now, we can't…" the message cut to static "Bill sector Y now!" Fox ordered "Nate, Jean how soon can the MS be ready?" "Give us Twenty minutes." Nate answered Fox "You got fifteen." Fox said as the two ran to the hangar 'I hope were not too late.' Fox thought as the ship made its way to sector Y

* * *

Authors note: I know I know my chapters have been a little on the short side lately but I promise the next one will be longer I swear. 


	8. The battle for Sector Y

Authors Note: Like I promised this one will be longer I swear.

* * *

Chapter 6: The battle for sector Y

* * *

Location Sector Y 

Sector Y was a war zone, Zeon pushed threw the Federation defensive line "Hold this position we can't lose it." a GM pilot ordered his squad, three squads of Zaku came in and fired rockets at them, most of them dogged and fired back the others died, this went on for hours, the federation was losing because of the shear number of Zeon forces. The flag ship of the Federation fleet the Enforcer a new assault carrier class battle ship that was designed to serve as a battle ship and MS carrier was holding the line but still, numbers were dwindling "Get the RX-78 ready for launch." A middle aged man, the ships captain ordered "Yes sir, but no one can use it right; we need a new type for it." The young deck hand replied, the captain went over to the inter comm "Then that's what were sending out." he punched in the number for a pilots room "Private Eva Summers." a young artic fox picked up "Captain." she answered with a salute "You want a chance to prove your self as a pilot, you got it, the RX-78 is in the hangar waiting, good luck." the captain said as the fox made a surprised face "Yes sir I won't let you down." She said cutting the comm off. Eva quickly made her way to the hangar, dressed in the regulation blue jumpsuit for MS space combat, she looked at her suit "So the RX-78 Gundam huh." she looked at it, basically it looked like a RGM-78 only a blue, red and white paint job and the head had two cameras, instead of the one visor one hell it even had the same shield "Ms. Summers hurry!" a tech yelled, she jumped in 'Alright, you can do this, you're a new type, come on.' Eva thought to her self as the Gundam made it way to the launch catapult on the top of the ship "Eva Summers, Gundam launching." Eva said as the catapult began to shot forward hurling her into space toward the Zeon forces.

* * *

Location great fox hangar

"Nate, give me good news." Fox said running in and jumping into his fighter "MS are good to go." Nate said from his cockpit, dressed in his jump suit "Approaching Federation fleet." Rob said over the inter comm "Wait I'm coming to." Carlos said struggling to walk Peppy grabbed him "You're in no shape." Peppy took him back to the bridge "Alright guys lets roll!" Fox said as he darted out followed by the other fighter then shortly after by the MS.

* * *

Location back to sector Y

Eva had the first group of attackers in her sight "Lets do this." she said to her self before firing the first shot, taking the Zaku out with one hit, the others locked onto to her and fired a flurry of rockets and bullets at her, she dodged the rockets easily but used the shield she had to block the bullets she retaliated with blasts from her beam rifle and destroyed most of them "Yes." she said to her self before a Zaku came from behind and tried to kill her it would have if Jean hadn't shown up and shot the thing "Hey you okay over there." Jean asked over the comm "Yeah I'm fine." Eva answered as she flew to her rescuer "The names Eva." "I'm Jean, with star fox." Jean said trying to brag "Sorry never heard of you." Eva said with a giggle "Jean stop talking and give me a hand." Nate said over the comm "Come on, lets go kick some Zeon ass." Jean said flying off "Right behind you." Eva said ready for some more combat.

Nate was dealing with Zaku and enemy battle ships shooting them down one at a time eventually running out of ammo "DAMN IT!" Nate cursed as he threw the rifle and dashed in, saber drawn, he dashed in and took out two Zaku then raised the saber, stuck it into the side of a Zeon ship and flew across the hull letting the saber do its damage, he dashed back and let the ship explode 'Damn how many men does Zeon have.' Nate thought it didn't make sense to him, sure Venom was a big plant but how the hell were they getting so many pilots, he would kept thinking if another squad of Zaku hadn't shown up from behind, he primed his saber and readied, he was ready to strike when laser shots pierced all of them, destroying them, Jean and Eva flew into view "Perfect timing." Nate said over the comm, he looked at the RX-78 "How'd you get the Gundam?" Nate asked "Maybe because you gave to my captain." Eva appeared on screen "Eva didn't think I'd see you again." Nate said happy to see an old friend, they would have talked but more MS flew into battle "We'll talk later." Nate said flying off.

Fox and Krystal were blasting their way threw another Zeon onslaught when a squad a guncannons called for back up "Come on." Fox said flying toward them, blasting a couple of Zaku and fighters on the way. The guncannons fired rounds of shells and laser fire into the Zeon onslaught but were running low on ammo "We need fire support!" The lead MS pilot yelled out over the comm, Fox and Krystal blasted the Zaku in the area "Fox McCloud of the star fox team, how can we be of assistance?" Fox asked "Cover us while we reload." the lead pilot informed as they flew back to their ship for a reload.

Miyu, Fay and Bill had an easy time taking out enemy cruisers "This is way too easy." Miyu said feeling a little board "Miyu stay focused, remember what happened to Carlos." Fay reminded her friend "Right, don't worry Fay it's gonna take a lot to keep me outta action." Miyu said in a cocky tone "Hey heads up, two more cruisers coming in." Bill said dogging the blasts form the cruisers, Miyu dogged just fine but Fay had trouble "Damn, can't fly AHHHHH!!" Fay was hit; her arwing was smoking from the rear "FAY!" Miyu screamed rushing to her fighter in the mist of combat taking a couple of hits her self "FAY, FAY oh come on Fay answer me!" Miyu yelled praying her friend was okay "I'm fine, but the arwing's in bad shape, I'm going back to the ship." Fay said while her arwing slowly made her way back to the great fox. Bill came up close to the ship and shot three nova bombs at it, all three hit there marks and crippled the ship, Miyu flew in and finished it off with her last bomb "And that's for Fay!" Miyu said at the exploding ship "Is she alright!" Bill shouted "Yeah she's fine." Miyu said looking at Bill 'He seems a little weird lately okay Miyu think, he barely talks to her anymore, gets work up when ever she takes a hit or some guy flirts with her…' Miyu smiled "You like her don't you?" Miyu asked with a devilish smile "What come, just because she's smart nice, kind, drop dead beautiful and…okay you got me." Bill hung his head in defeat "You know you should probably make your…SHIT look out!" a battle ship came threw the fleet and targeted them; they thought they were cooked until a yellow beam hit it threw its mid section and blew it "Hells yeah were not out yet!" Carlos yelled form the bridge of the great fox.

Fox looked around at the fleet for a minute "Okay they got the defense under control; lets hit the Zeon assault force." Fox said "Good, now we can play offence." Falco said ready to burst threw the Zeon fleet and send them to hell "Hey Eva you with us?" Nate asked "Hell yeah, time to prove my stuff." Eva said ready for action. The nine fighters and three Gundams burst threw the Zeon fleet, Nate only having his beam saber was having his fair share of close encounters, a Zaku flew up and slashed Nate blocked with his shield, they struggled for a bit before the Zaku's axe sliced threw the shield and some of the arm "Damn it!" Nate cursed as he stabbed the Zaku "Nate you okay?" Jean asked while she blasted more Zaku "Yeah, but lost half my arm." Nate said as he took down another Zaku.

The team kept giving Zeon their own brand of hell but not without taking some hits of their own "Were almost threw." Fox stated as another carrier fell in combat "Ah Nate are those Doms ahead?" Slippy asked "Yeah they look like them, but they can't be, the Dom is designed for ground combat not space." Nate said confused "Their Rick Doms a space modified version of them." Eva answered. The two Doms spilt up to attack, the first rammed into Nate, taking his other arm out "Damn, gonna have to fall back." Nate said flying back to the great fox. The other Dom went for Eva "Bring it." she growled as she took aim, the Dom was fast, to fast to get a lock, all she could do was dodge it, Katt saw her chance while the Dom was busy with Eva, she fired a charged shot at the MS taking out it's main thruster, Eva shoot it threw the chest destroying it "Thanks." Eva said with a smile "Any time." Katt said with a cocky tone.

Jean just went for the Dom that rammed Nate with her saber; the Dom kept its distance and fired a barrage, Krystal came up behind it and fired a nova bomb at it, the pilot dogged but got struck by Jean's saber instead "Okay that's the last of them." Fox said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead "Ah you might want to look again McCloud." Falco said pointing to the carrier approaching "Alright lets see how you handle our new weapon." An ape dressed in a green jump suit challenged over the comm, a suit witch looked like a mix between the Dom and Zaku stepped on to the catapult on the ship "Ace Gelgoog, taking off!" The ape said as he launched toward the group.

Eva looked at the suit armed with a big oval shield and a beam rifle, she didn't expect much and aimed, but its speed was incredible she couldn't get a beat on him, but the same didn't go for him, he locked on fired three shots all hit, her left arm and right leg were shot off "Damn!" Eva cursed as she pulled out her beam saber, the Gelgoog just kept flying away keeping its distance, Falco and Katt saw a shot and fired nova bombs but still the Gelgoog dodged "Is that the best you got HA!" the ape mocked "I'll take you out from the carrier!" the ape mocked as he landed on the ship, Jean, Krystal and Fox all took aim "Good bye." Jean said as she pulled her trigger and the two vulpine fired nova bombs, the ship exploded, but the Gelgoog got off in time but his shield was fried along with his rifle "That's it, you cocky little freaks I teach you!" he reached behind his back and pulled out a long cylinder, that extended into a duel sided beam saber he charged at Jean who pulled her saber and locked blades with the stinking ape, Jean used the flash device which blinded the ape then followed with a spray of bullets form her vulcans and finished her little combo with a saber strike across the midsection "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the ape screamed before exploding Fox sighed "All craft report." Fox ordered "Jean here took a lot of damage but I'm okay." "Falco here I'm fine." "Katt, little rugged up but I okay." "Krystal, I'm fine." She said in a shy tone "Miyu here, arwing is in bad shape but I'm okay." "Slippy here, took a lot of damage, but I'm okay." "Amanda here, barely holding together." "Bill here, in bad shape dude." "Fay's ship is under maintenance." Rob said "Nathan's MS is under maintenance." Rob said before Eva called Fox "Hey Fox do you mind if I land on your ship, mine is being used to get any MS that lost their carriers in battle to Kantia." Eva asked "Sure, but we don't have a room." Fox said with a frown "its okay I'll sleep on a couch, those cots they give us on the ship are horrible.' Eva said as they all made their way to the ship

* * *

Location Great fox hangar

Nate was already trying to fix his MS when every one came back along with Eva "Considering the ships weren't fully repaired, we did okay." Nate said right before Amanda's arwing fell apart "Or then again." Nate said as he called someone up "Okay you got one, okay bring it to Kantia, and be gentle." Nate said as he hung up and went to Fox "Sorry boss, nothing I can do till we get to Kantia." Nate said as he walked back to his room "Rob set course for Kantia." Fox yawned as he went to his room for a hopefully peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

Authors note: Well that's it for this chapter and let it be warned, if you have not voted on my page by the end of the next chapter it will be closed. 


	9. Playing cupid

Authors Note: Well getting longer chapters like I promised, I do not own Star fox or any MS.

* * *

Chapter 7 Playing cupid

* * *

Location Kantia, local amusement park 

Fox had brought Krystal there to try and spill his guts out about how he feels for her, he got her alone on the Ferris wheel "Krystal, I don't know how to say this but…" he looked into her eyes, her beautiful azure eyes he was about to say those to faithful words when an explosion went off near by, a Zaku had landed by the wheel "NO, not here not now." Fox said as it took at them and fired.

* * *

Location Great Fox, Fox and Nate's room 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fox screamed as he woke up, Nate on the computer jumped out of his seat again "Fox, you have GOT to stop doing that!" Nate said as he picked himself up "Sorry." Fox apologized as he wiped the sweat off his fore head "So what happened?" Nate asked "What do you mean what happened?" Fox said confused "The dream." Nate said dryly "Oh, well I took Krys to a fair or something, I was about to tell her how I feel, when Zeon showed and attacked." Fox said "Well don't worry, you'll get your chance, we need to spend a little time on Kantia while we get our stuff fixed." Nate said as he started thinking "In fact, you'll invite her to the fair and say the both of us are coming, I'll call last minute, say I can't show up and bam you two have a date, I'll sneak along to make sure you don't blow it." Nate said "Thanks, but you sure?" Fox asked "Fox you're my friend, we've know each other since we were two, so this is the least I can do for you." Nate said punching Fox's arm.

Meanwhile in Krystal's room "So think this will work?" Krystal asked "Of course it's simple, you invite Fox and Nate to the fair, I pull some string on Nate, he can't show, then I sneak along with you, to make sure you don't end up making a fool of your self." Jean explained there devious plan once again "Okay, but what should I wear?" Krystal asked as she got up to walk to her closet "Got you covered." Jean said as she pulled out some tight shorts, a pink baby t-shirt and some opened toed heels "The only part I don't have down is your jewelry, I mean your tiara is not going to match with this outfit." Jean said as Krystal took off the green and sliver tiara her father got for her 16th birth day, she set it down next the black box her father gave her, she opened it, inside was a red and gold tiara, some gold wrist and ankle bracelets and a skimpy lion cloth and bra like chest plate, she showed Jean "Wear that and Fox will have a heart attack." Jean laughed as Krystal put it down and picked up her tiara "Now that might go a little better." Jean said with a smile.

* * *

Location Kantia docking station 

The Great fox and the Enforcer had both docked with the station orbiting the planet and some of their crew and craft were waiting for the shuttle down, everyone one was board out of their mind "So Nate, do you mind if I ask something?" Carlos asked "Sure." Nate responded "The implant, does it hurt?" Carlos asked "Well that depends." Nate said "Depends on what?" Carlos asked nervously "Depends how bad your nervous system is messed up from that little cut." Nate said pointing to the stub that used to be his leg. Eva was waiting with them, she felt weird because she was a first, a Lyatian new type, she had only heard of human new types "So Eva how'd the Gundam handle out their?" Nate asked "Pretty good, but the vulcans ran out to fast." Eva said as she looked back at the Enforcer "Damn, knew I should slowed the rate of fire." Nate said "Wait, you mean you made that thing?" Falco asked "Yeah, it was the prototype for the RX-79s we use." Nate answered "Well why did you scrape it?" Bill asked "The 78 was…different, it was hard for non new types to use." Nate answered "So what she's a new type, I thought only humans could be new types." Miyu said looking at her "I'm the first." Eva said shyly "Hey lets dump Carlos and get her." Falco said joking around.

The shuttle finally came and all personal boarded and the tech boys loaded the MS and fighter for repair. When they reached the surface a limo came up to them "Ms. Apolly, Mr. Blare, Ms. Summers and Krystal, please come with me." an old man in a military uniform told them, they just walked in and where driven off to the Kantia military head quarters. When they walked in Marcus was their to greet them "Dad!" Krystal yelled as she hugged him "Krystal, it's good to see you again." Marcus said as he broke the hug "If you will please follow me." Marcus said waking off the four following.

* * *

Krystal's POV 

Dad was acting a little strange but I trusted him, he took us to a large room with four chairs "Please sit." Dad told us, we took a seat, then some men in white coats came in and put blue bands around our fore arms "This is just a blood test." Dad reassured "Blood test for what?" Nate asked "Well we had cases of new types going insane do to chemical imbalances; this can be identified and cured by a blood test and some Medication." Dad answered "What about me?" I asked "You are here because we would like a new blood sample to examine." Dad said as the men took needles from draws and extracted a couple vials of blood "There, all done." My dad said guiding us out "Oh Krystal, before I forget" Dad said as he pulled out a blue gem that was pretty big "this was found with the pod we found you in, I don't know what it is, but it's yours and if your old enough to have that skimpy suit, your old enough to have this." He said handing it to "Dad, thank you." I kissed him on the cheek he rubbed my head and walked back, while we went to the hotel we had all checked into.

* * *

Marcus's POV 

I felt bad lying to them, but how would they feel if we had told them we where using their DNA to make the perfect solider/pilot. I walked into the lab and placed the blood samples next to me as I began my work, studding the blood samples when Beltino walked in "Marcus, you have the blood?" he asked "Yes." I replied still buried into my computer "Your going threw with it huh?" Beltino asked "Everyday my little girl is out there is another day she can get hurt, I know she's a grown up but I still don't like her doing this but if I can complete this project we can end the war." I said wanting to keep my little girl safe, she's only thing I ever had "Well good luck." Beltino said walking out.

* * *

Location Kantia luxury hotel 

Nate, Krystal and Jean had arrived and checked for their rooms, while Eva headed to the industrial district to check on her Gundam. The room arrangement was the same on the Great fox, Nate walked in as Fox was pacing "I asked her, she said yes and I'm nervous as hell." Fox said while he paced "Okay first we get you into some better clothes." Nate said as Fox went pale "I left all the clothes on the ship." Fox said in defeat "Hey I got you covered." Nate said as he pulled out a duffel bag "Had Carlos bring this here." Nate said and remembered "I have to go make an appointment, be right back." Nate said walking off while Fox pulled his clothes out of the bag "A black T-shirt with a grey button down over shirt, light blue jeans and some black Nikes, nice pick man." Fox told Nate as he began talking on the phone, while Fox began to dress.

Krystal had already dressed for the fair and putting on some finishing touches "Okay, clothes check, makeup check and." Jean said as she looked at Krystal "Hold on." Jean said as she pulled out the bracelets "Here wear these." Jena said as she handed them to Krystal "Well I think your set." Jean said as she looked at her friend "Jean, thanks for everything." Krystal said hugging her "It's no big, I got my guy, and you should get yours." Jean said as she walked Krystal out the door.

Location local Kantia Amusement Park: Meteor land

* * *

Fox and Krystal arrived both pretending to wait for Nate when Krystal's phone rang; she picked up "Hello." "Krystal its Nate sorry I can't show their screwing up the repairs to the Gundams, any way have fun and tell Fox sorry." Nate hung up "Well, Nate's not coming, you still want to go?" Krystal asked, Fox shrugged his shoulders "If you want to." Fox said calmly they both walked in. 

Nate and Jean managed to sneak along unnoticed 'So far so good.' Nate thought, Jean was right behind him, they were in this together of coarse Fox and Krystal were walking by a strength tester "Fox play and win her something." Fox looked around, he heard something in his ear "Stop looking I put a receiver in your ear." Nate said over the micro phone, Fox just walked up paid the man got ready to win, he picked up the hammer and readied, he waited five seconds before striking the machine, the metal bit went higher and higher Fox didn't think it would make it, closed his eyes when a loud DING was heard, Fox let Krystal pick the prize, a cute little stuffed panda.

Hour went by and after a while Nate and Jean stopped helping "Well they don't need us." Jean said looking at Nate "So you wanna do anything?" Jean asked in a quite seductive voice "Uh well…dinner?" Nate asked nervously, he had always been bad with dates and such "Sure, but I really don't want to go any where fancy." Jean said getting up from their hiding place "Well how about Chinese, I know a great place I would order from when I was in the hospital." Nate suggested "Sure I could go." Jean said walking off as Nate followed.

Fox knew he was on his own now and Krystal was warming up to him, they walked pasted the Ferris wheel and he knew what he had to do "Come on." Fox said as he gentle tugged Krystal to the Ferris wheel "Two please." Fox said to the operator as he opened the safety bar, they walked he closed and the wheel turned, until the two were at the top "Krystal." Fox lightly held Krystal's hand "I…I" Fox was blushing red he didn't know how to make the words come out 'Come on say those three damn words you god damn coward!' Fox mentally screamed at him self "Krystal I love you." Fox managed to say, Krystal blushed for a moment Fox started to feel like he blew everything until "I love you too." Krystal said as she pulled him close for a kiss on cheek, Fox blushed red hot for moment then wrapped his arm around her pulled her close then just kissed as all couples did. The two kept the lip lock for minutes it felt right with them, they had both flet something for one another for so long, there feelings know and now shared, the tow were in bliss.

* * *

Location Kantia luxury hotel

Fox walked Krystal to her room "Fox, I glad were together." Krystal said with a smile as she walked "How'd it go?" Jean asked cowing down on some left over Chinese with no answer "Krys?" she looked at the door then lower and saw Krystal sitting on the floor with a daze "My job is done." Jean said continuing with her food. Krystal still sitting on the floor just thought about that kiss over and over 'He does love me, I can't believe it he is just so handsome and kind and…did Jean say something, oh well better stop before…' she stopped mid thought before Jean dumped water on her head "Thanks, thanks a lot." Krystal said in an upset tone "Hey any time." Jean said walking over to her bed "So how'd it go?" Jean asked with a mouth full of rice "Wonderful." Krystal said jumping onto her bed "You know you tow aren't the only ones who went out." Jean said "How else went out?" Krystal asked, Jena put her food down and began talking "Bill went out with Fay, Slippy went out with Amanda and Katt and Falco went out, oh yeah and Peppy, Carlos and Miyu went to a casino." Jean said before getting back to her food.

Fox entered his room to Nate reading the news paper and laying on his bed "So how'd it go?" Nate asked "We kissed." Fox said, Nate stood up "Well my furry friend you officially have your self a girl and…" Nate said as his phone went off "One minute. Hello." Nate picked up his phone "Uh Mr. Blare was having some repair issues with your suits." "What kind of repair issues?" Nate asked angrily "Well sir…" "You know what; I'm coming down their okay." Nate hung up "Frigging idiots." Nate said as he ran out the door "Wow his pissed." Fox said as he layed down and let sleep over take after all it was kinda of a big day for him and it was getting late.

* * *

Location Kantia military HQ 

Three human males all dressed in military uniforms walked into the complex unquestioned and went to Marcus's lab where he was still working "Mr. Anderson?" the first one asked "Yes." Marcus said still buried in his work, the first one made a hand sign then the other two shut the windows, ripped the phone out of the wall and locked the door Marcus turned around "What's the meaning of this!" Marcus said in a fir of rage, the first one pushed him back into his chair "You are going to tell us everything about you new little project or" the other two primed there guns "we will kill you." He said calmly "Who the hell are you?" Marcus asked scared for his life, the first one removed his hat "I'm Edge."

* * *

Authors note: Well took me awhile but another chapter is up and it looks like Mark is having one hell of a day. 


	10. Zeon strikes

Authors Note: If you haven't voted it's your last chance because by the end of this chapter the poll she is closed.

* * *

Chapter 8 Zeon strikes

* * *

Location Kantia military base 

Marcus stayed up all night forced to pull up all the specs on the federation's artificial pilot project "So the telepathic abilities of a Cerinan and the reflexes of a new type, indeed a deadly combo." Edge said walking slowly toward Marcus "The blood samples are here?" Edge said as he tapped his hand on a black box "Y…yes, that's everything okay, so please." Marcus said with his hands up "I want a copy and I'm taking the samples." Edge said as he lifted the black box and started walking toward the door "After he makes the copy, shoot him." Edge whispered into the ear of a Zeon agent as he walked out.

* * *

Location Federation repair facility on surface 

Fox, Krystal and Jean went to go check on Nate who had spent all night at the facility that and they had nothing better to do, everyone else was pretty much KOed after their night "Fox, Krystal, Jean haven't seen you since yesterday." Eva said running up to them to hug "Hey Eva what's new?" Fox asked "Eh nothing, oh commander…I mean Nate is working in hanger three, come on." Eva said guiding them along until they reached the hangar.

Nate had been studying a captured Zaku "I knew it." Nate said as he looked into the cockpit "Knew what?" Krystal asked "Well come up here and I'll show you guys." Nate said as they made way their to the cockpit "Notice anything a miss?" Nate asked "What an empty suit?" Fox asked "Exactly, this thing was hit in the arm and leg, and no records on this thing that indacacts a bail out and I found this in the OS system." Nate pulled out a disk "What is it?" Jean asked "It's an AI program or as Zeon calls it a Mobile Doll program, this is how they have so many of these on the field at once." Nate said handing the disk to Eva "Take it to command and tell the computer nerds what it is." Eva nodded "You can count on me." Eva said making her way to the exit "So Nate when do you and Carlos have to go to that doctor?" Krystal asked "Well in about" Nate looked at his watch and his face turned pale "Fox call Carlos, tell to get to the hospital fast!" Nate said running out and catching a cab "That guy is always in rush." Krystal said hugging Fox "Glad you're not like." Krystal said in a very seductive tone that made Fox blush "Uh…. I need to call Carlos." Fox said breaking the hug; he was a little shy around her. Fox was making the call and Krystal was talking to Jean "Why did he just break the hug like that, what did I do?" Krystal asked Jean, she sounded upset, Jena just smiled "He's shy around you that's all, I can't blame your kind and passionate vixen, and your very beautiful and this is coming form your friend so don't worry he really likes you." Jean said as Fox walked over "Well Carlos might get there on time if he's lucky." Fox said looking at Krystal then looking away to try and hind his blush "Well I gotta go see you two fuzz balls later." Jean said walking off, the tow sat down for a minute "Fox I was thinking about going to see my dad and tell him about us, and I was hoping you would come with me." Krystal said told Fox in a very claim voice "Of coarse I'll go." Fox said holding her hand as they walked out together.

* * *

Location Kantia hospital for organic and mechanical implant needs 

Nate rushed into the hospital and went up to the secretary "Hi, I'm here for the Blare and El Blaze appointments." he said in rush "You're here for both?" the secretary asked "Oh no, I'm just here to make sure that you know he's coming." Nate said as Carlos limped in on his crutches "Am I late?" Carlos asked "No you're right on time the doctor will see you now, room 106." She said as Carlos said something in Spanish and kissed her hand then went to the room "Do you have that guy's number?" she asked Nate just sighed "Is my appointment ready?" Nate asked, she typed for a minute "Yes room 377." she told him Nate walked off "Thank you." he said from a distance.

* * *

Nate's POV 

I walked in and was greeted by a Fox or Wolf I couldn't tell he was in a doctor's uniform like the one they use in surgery but I didn't argue so I laid down like he asked "You mind if I see my new arm before you put it on?" I asked "I see no problem with that." the doctor said as he called for two men in the back room to come with a table that had an arm made of pitch black metal's and some small and I mean small parts in a plastic bag "If your wonder about the parts in the bag, it's for your eye, an upgrade to go with your arm." the doctor said as he pulled out the antiseptic I took it may have been mechanical but it still hurt like hell. In a couple minutes I was out.

* * *

Location Kantia Military HQ 

Fox and Krystal walked in to the building and talked to the secretary about Marcus but she said "No one's seen him all night or today." Krystal got worried and went to her dad's office and knocked hard "Dad are you in their Dad!" Krystal yelled. She kept at it for about fifth teen minutes until she stopped, Fox stood behind her ready to leave and help her find her dad but she didn't move she just looked at the door like she was angry at it she scanned the room with her telepathy then she turned "My fathers in there with two men from Zeon both armed with orders to kill him once they have what they want, call security." Krystal said looking at Fox like she was ready to kill someone.

Inside the office Marcus knew what he was doing, he slowly loading files that were outdated just so it would look like he was downloading the files they wanted "Is he done yet?" Edge asked them over a small comm unit on their belts "No not yet sir." "Fine I'm taking the ship out, get another one, master Andross has grown impatient." Edge said hanging up "Hurry it up." one of them told Marcus he just kept taking his time hoping someone would come and check on him until he heard banging and loud shouting "Dad are you in their Dad!" it was Krystal he smiled 'Krystal if you can hear this their are two men from Zeon keeping mew captive, get security.' Marcus thought hoping his daughter would pick up on it.

Fox walked up to the door and pulled his blaster out "Fox what are you doing?" Krystal asked "Theirs two of them and two of us we can take em." Fox said Krystal nodded and pulled out her staff that she always had with her and was pretty good with it to "Ready?" Fox asked "Ready." Krystal said as Fox kicked the door open "Freeze!" Fox yelled as Krystal stepped into view staff drawn "You old bastard!" one of the Zeon agents screamed as he shot a burst form his gun and hit Marcus threw his chest and priced his heart, this drove Krystal into a state of pure rage as she jumped onto the man threw her staff aside and started beating and tearing him up with her bear claws, the other agent just surrendered and went peacefully not wanting to end up like his partner.

It was five minutes since Krystal went postal they hadn't called anyone just some medics and guards to clean up the mess, Fox was holding Krystal still shaking form what she did, he claws soaked in blood, tears came down her face Fox just rubbed her, he didn't say anything "You hate me now, I'm monster." Krystal said quietly "No, I hate my self, if I had just called the guards…I'm sorry Krystal I'm so sorry." Fox said sobbing he was responsible for the death of his best friend's and now girlfriend's father; he wasn't surprised if she left him, Krystal just hugged him they stayed silence they didn't know what to say to one another.

* * *

Location Kantia Hospital 

Nate had been out of surgery for a few minutes and was getting the details on his new arm and eye "Now you arm is much stronger than your last and has a blaster build into it." the doctor said as Nate flicked his arm and it turned into a blaster (simalr to the strand one in assault) then turning back "And your eye is hooked up to as a targeting system and it as night and thermal as well as ultra violent vision." The doctor said as Nate's phone rang "Hello." "Nate its Krystal, I really need you right now." "Krystal are you okay, were you?" "I'm at the military base with Fox, my dads office I need you right now." Krystal said as she hung up "Thanks Doc but I gotta go." Nate said "Send the bill to the Federation!" Nate said as he got on the elevator.

* * *

Location Kantia Military base 

Nate ran in and looked for his blue furred friend until he found Marcus's office with Krystal in the middle of the office curled into a blanket with Jena threw rubbing her and Fox leaning into a corner just looking away from her, Nate walked in "Krys you okay?" Nate asked, Krystal said nothing just nudged close to him "I just need to be around Friends." Krystal said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek 'What happened?' Nate mouthed to Jean 'I don't know.' Jean mouthed back, Nate looked at Fox "Krystal listen to me, I'll be right back okay?" Nate asked Krystal, she just nodded and leaned into Jean, Nate got up and walked to Fox "What happened?" Nate asked "Zeon came and shot Marcus, Krystal lost it and tore the guy up and it's my fault." Fox said falling to the floor landing on his furred but, his tail between his legs "Fox how it is your fault?" Nate asked while he knelt down to Fox's level "I was supposed to get help, but I busted in the second I did, they shot him." Fox said burring his face into his paws "and it's my fault, my fault my…." Nate punched him across the face with his organic hand "Listen to your self Fox; pull it tougher, if you had gotten the guards, it would have ended the same way." Nate told him Fox didn't say anything "I'm not fit to lead, hell I'm not fit to…" Nate raised his fist and cut fox off "FOX IT'S NOT YOU GOD DAMNED FALUT! It's Zeon's, they sent the men and those men shot him not you, any way you put it guards or not he still dies!" Nate yelled at him trying to get back to his old self "Now your friend needs you right now so come, you remember how she was there for us when our dads died." Nate said as he remembered.

* * *

Flash back 

It was a week after John and James died, Fox and Nate went to school just to mop. It was lunch and Krystal was trying to help them "Fox, Nate come on talk to me please!" the nine year old Krystal pleaded with her friend who just sat in their seats at lunch mopping "Guys…" she didn't know what to say, she just grabbed and hugged them "I promise I stay with you guys, as long as it takes." Krystal said still hugging, the two boys found them self's hugging back and crying.

* * *

End of Flash back 

Fox remebered, he got up went to Krystal and hugged her tight "As long as it takes, I promise." Fox said still in tears, Nate was soon to follow, jean got up after a little while, leaving the three alone to try and comfort their friend.

A few hours later Krystal finally moved into a spare bed room with her friends still right by her, Miyu and Fay showed up little after Nate then soon the whole crew was there, Krystal still grieving over her fathers death and upset at the fact that she actually tore a man apart with nothing but her bear hands, Fox was stroking her gently trying to ease her pain every one else was their to give their moral support, Nate and Jean had left to find out what Zeon was after but that was a little while ago then they heard yelling a couple of rooms over as well as a crash, Katt and Falco went to go check it out.

* * *

Nate's POV 

I had left to go find what Zeon wanted I felt bad leaving Krystal but I had to find out it could have been important to our mission, any way I made my way to the general's office. Me and Jean walked in it was the first time I meet him he was a winter wolf "Mr. Blare, Ms. Apolly what can I do for you?" he asked "General" I took a minute to try and see his name on his desk "Ice!? Nathan Ice?" I said unbeliever that I saw my old instructor "Nathan how have you been?" he said as he got up to shake my hand "Listen I'd love to catch up with you but I need to know what Marcus Anderson was working on when he was shot." I said, the general just sighed, sunk into his seat and pulled out a disk from his desk "This disk has the plans for project REBIRTH." Ice said holding the disk out "Project REBIRTH?" I asked "Yes, it was a project to create new types with telepathic abilities, using your, summers and Krystal's DNA." I looked at him pissed he had used our DNA to play god "Sir why do we need this huh what are we god this immoral, this wrong this…" "To level the playing field." he cut me off "They have two artiffical new types on the field and lord knows how many more in reserve." Ice said I looked at me as I cringed at that thought "So are you going to inform your team?" Ice asked "One it's not my team and two yes." I said as I turned my back and walked out Jean followed.

* * *

Normal POV 

Nate walked in "You look better." Nate said noticing Krystal was standing "Yeah, I just had to cry a bit that's all." Krystal said as she wiped a tears form her eye "So how the new arm?" Krystal asked looking at the black arm "Oh it's great lighter, faster more responsive and having a built in blaster doesn't hurt." Nate said rubbing his new arm "How's the leg." Nate asked Carlos "It's great!" Carlos said showing every one the sliver leg "I feel all new." Carlos said smiling

* * *

Location Sector X 

A large Zeon armada is stationed around a asteroid like base as a small fighter, once it landed Edge walked out "Edge master Andross has requested your presence." a solider told him as he handed the solider the vials of blood "Fine take these to the lab." Edge said walking off.

Edge arrived at a big throne room dressed in a Zeon officers coat "Master." Edge said bowing down before a hologram of Andross "Edge tell me how did you mission go?" Andross asked "I have taken the blood samples for their project but my men died before they could get the files." Edge said "No matter, we attack now; I want you on the front lines to take Kantia, show no mercy." Andross said as Edge stood up "It will be done." Edge said with a grin on his face 'Another Blare, this should be fun.' Edge thought as he walked to his suit a Gouf the same one he used on Venom.

* * *

Location Kantia market district 

The team were just chilling enjoying the time off "You sure you okay Krys." Fox asked Krystal as he put his arm around her "Yeah Fox I'm fine, my father wouldn't want me to be sad." Krystal said with a smile. They were grabbing a bit to eat noticing the scenery unlit Nate says something in the sky "What the." He said as he used his new to zoom in on it "Oh shit." Nate said as he saw a Zeon drop pad heading down "Come on we gotta get to our ships and MS now!" Nate said getting up as everyone else followed.

They got to their ships all fixed and ready to go as well as half the federation pilots the city, everyone was scrambling to their MS or fighter it was a mad house. In a few minutes most MS were lined up outside the city while the fighters took the air, soldiers were in the streets evacuating everyone from the city into shelters. The MS were set up around the city, ready to fight.

Nate was powering up his suit "Mr. Blare." a voice said as Edge popped up on his comm "And you are?" Nate asked "Edge, and it's been awhile since I've fought a worthy foe so meet me by the mountains north of the city." Edge said "And why should I?" Nate asked "The name of my last foe was John Blare." Edge said as Nate glared at him and shut the comm off his suit now fully powered headed for the mountains armed with a 90mm machine gun and beam saber "Nate were you going the fights here!" Fox said over the comm "Sorry Fox but I gotta take care of something okay, it's personal." Nate said as he cut the comm and darted off to the mountains.

Every one else was set up in position, Carlos was by the guntanks armed with the usual rocket launcher, while Jean was on the front lines with a beam rifle, Eva was down with Jean in the 78 armed with a beam rifle "Okay kid, stay sharp." Jean said as Eva come up on her comm "Hey I can handle myself you know!" Eva snapped "Jeez alright!" Jean said in defense "Sorry, I really don't like when people doubt my abilities as a pilot." Eva said in an apologetic tone, jean was about to say something until Fox cut in on the comm "Heads up we've drop pods and Gaws heading in!" Fox said as the pods crashed down at least 100 meters out.

In the air Fox and the rest of team were waiting for action 'It's not like Nate to stray form battle, what's up with him?' Fox thought as he looked at Krystal, she looked like she was looking forward to the fight, something she never did; she was always the type to hate to fight but always did because it was the right thing not for pleasure "Krys you okay?" Fox asked over the comm "Yes, this is where Zeon pays for my father." Krystal said in a tone that scared Fox it was sadictic, cruel down right evil not like her at all "Krystal are you…" "Yes I'm fine you so…" she stopped "we should stop talking now." she said in a faint whisper. Fox was going to try again as the radar went off, Gaws and drop pods where heading for them "Heads up we've got drop pods and Gaws heading in!" Fox said as he blasted a drop pod letting the MS fall to the planet and explode from the distance dropped.

* * *

Location kantia mountain side 

Edge waited in his suit, it stood their arms crossed in a semi powered state until his radar showed on single unit "He's here." he said to himself as the RX-79 came into view and stopped in front of him "So you came." Edge said powering up his suit the red eye glowing, Nate said nothing "You know your father was a worthy open." Edge said pulling out the large glowing sword, Nate looked at him over the comm 'He fought my father almost twenty years ago and yet he looks barely out of his teens "You're artificial aren't you?" Nate asked "Well how'd you guess" Edge said starting to walk around him, Nate pulled out his saber and did the same "You fought my father on Venom, by all means you should be at least thirty or so, but yet you look twenty." Edge asked "True, I was made to last a long time as well as destroy…I've said enough." Edge said stopping "Well then let's begin." Nate said as he dashed forward the blade of iron and energy clashed with the one made of pure energy, "Well now this is going to be fun." Nate said putting all his suits strength into the strike. The two suits stayed in that struggle for a couple of seconds before breaking, Edge dashed forward dragging the sword aganst the ground begin it up to strike as Nate dodged and rammed him with his shoulder "Impressive." Edge said as he took a stance and waited for Nate to attack, which he did, he charged in ready to strike, Edge moved slightly and cut Nate's right shoulder, Nate just ran in a got lucky swing at his chest it only nicked him but it was still a hit, Edge turned "No has hit me like that." Edge said losing some of his claim, Nate only smiled

* * *

Location outside the Kantia main city 

Jean and Eva were leading the front line assault against the Zeon onslaught "Keep em under fire!" Jean yelled as she took aim and destroyed to Zaku with one shot but more came and came with seemingly no end, the guntank barrage helped but still it wasn't enough.

In the air Krystal was flying like a demon, cursing Zeon's name "Krystal how you…" Jean asked "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Krystal yelled which caught Jean by surprise, she and Krys had never yelled at each other like that and yet she did "Forget it, she just getting her anger out." Fox said "How's it going down their?" Fox asked "Well were out numbered probably…wait sorry fox give me a minute." Jean said cutting the comm short with Fox and opening a trasnmision to general Ice the general came up on screen "General did the tech boys analyze that AI program yet?" Jean asked "Yes why?" Ice asked "Sir Can they send a signal for all AI to self destruct or something?" Jean asked "Give me a minute and I'll see what I can do." Ice said cutting the comm.

The battle continued for another half an hour Zone pushing forward until one Zaku acted strange then just blew up as did another two and soon most Zaku were blowing up all the others just ran back for cover.

Edge and Nate had been going at it for a while now; both suits were damaged and scared "Sir our mobile dolls just blew up we need to retreat." A solider said threw the comm as Nate chopped off his Gouf's arm "Fine." Edge said as he backed up "We'll finish this some other time." Edge said as he boosted off in the sky to be picked up by a small personal carrier. Edge was inside the carrier "Order all remaining forces to attack the city, send in the mother ship." Edge ordered, the solider didn't ignore orders "Yes sir." he said turning to the comm as Edge looked out a view port 'Nathan Blare, next time we met one of us will die.' Edge thought as he looked below.

The Zeon forces were falling back, the federation had won, the Zeon invaders were pulling back and Fox pulled up beside Krystal "Hey, you feel any better?" Fox asked "Yeah" Krystal lowered her head "Fox I'm sorry I…" "It's alright you just needed to vent out a little." Fox told her as Jean cut into the call "Yeah it's no big." Jean said with a smile "Jean I'm sorry for…" "Krystal forget about it." Jean said as Krystal smiled a little as she looked at her friends.

On the ground Nate had just reached the rally point the Federation set up in case of a surprise attack "So what happened?" Jean asked looking at Nate's scared Gundam "Nothing much, just fight with a skilled pilot is all." Nate said looking at her as he jumped out of his suit "Where are the others?" Nate asked "Their still stuck in the air." Jean said as the two closed for a kiss but then as luck would have it Zeon launched a second smaller assault, bombers and fighter filled the air, the local air defense force got most of them, but some slipped threw and bombed some of the MS "Damn." Nate cursed as he and Jean ran to their MS and powered them up.

The sky was filled with fighters, not as many as before but still enough to put up quite a fight, the star fox team spread out ad went to work each taking out a large number of the attacking force "This is way to easy." Falco said blasting another two out of the sky, this continued for a few minutes until something came up on radar "Fox, you seeing this?" Falco asked looking at his radar and seeing a huge object heading toward them.

The mother ship was huge, a large flying saucer type thing "What's it doing?" Nate asked as it hovered over the battle field, it stopped and stood still for a minute all guns and blasters targeting it, then hatches opened for a minute nothing happened then fighters swarmed out and filled the air, Doms and Zaku fell to the ground below and began firing "Oh not this again!" Nate said as he fired his 90mm machine gun at the Zeon hoard, Jean and Carlos followed with their weapons as did all the other Federation MS.

The skies were basically the same thing, laser fire and bombs went off, most of Zeon was destroyed, but the mother ship kept spitting out more fighters 'Okay that's it." Falco said darting toward the mother ship and destroying a hatch "Right behind you!" Miyu said blasting another hatch "Hell's yeah!" Carlos shot a rocket form the surface into the ship destroying another hatch "For my father." Krystal said as she fired an nova bomb into the hatch destroying, the mother ship stopped, a weird spike started coming down form the middle of the ship "Detecting a energy built up within the ship." Rob said as Fox flew at it and started pounding on it, fighters came up behind him only to be bombarded with lead form Nate's MS "Hit the damn thing already!" Nate said to Fox as he fired a nova bomb at it, it hit and soon the ship began to tilt and explode.

The team now out of their craft looked at the city they saved from the mountains near by, the sun was setting "This is what we fight for" Nate said as everyone looked at him "for peace, for freedom to ensure that justice is severed and that no innocents are harmed." Nate said as he looked out at the view, the couples of the group held each other, Bill held Fay close, Falco held Katt, Amanda and Slippy held one another, Fox and Krystal embraced each other and Nate held Jean close to his chest with his organic arm "Well that's all well and good but were does that leave us?" Miyu asked Carlos "Who the hell knows, oh well I'm going back to the ship." Carlos said turning to his suit so he get it to the space port.

* * *

Location Carrier ship merciless 

Edge had arrived on the damaged ship it had been in a battle with both the Enforcer and Great fox above Kantia "Sir Lord Andross demands your presence." A solider told him "Of course." Edge said walking to a throne room and bowed to a hologram of his lord "Andross the attack on…" "Silence!" Andross said rising his hand "You were suppose to conquer that plant." "Master, I have failed you the star fox team's MS…" "Wait Star Fox, those punks again, that's it, Edge you are to come back to Venom, it's time for the prototype to see some action, and I'm calling in O'Donnell and his team, and I want you know that Napalm will be with them." Andross said looking at his solider "Of course." Edge said as the hologram faded.

* * *

Author's Note: Polls been closed and it took me awhile but I did it a new chapter yeah. 


	11. Enter Star Wolf

Authors note: Yo what up, got some new characters in here and one of which is Obsidian Voult which belongs to Morrie-chan of Devaintart but Alex, Mat and Jake belong

To me but everything else does not okay so please for the love of god don't sue me!!!!!!!! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter nine: Enter Star Wolf

* * *

Location: Star wolf mother ship Grand Lupine 

Wolf O'Donnell sat in the captains chair of his ship the grand lupine the sister ship to the great fox (Which looked alike the only difference is the paint job the grand lupine is black to great fox's sliver) Wolf turned to his crew, Pigma, Leon, Panther, Andrew and Keith, one of his suit pilots he flew a Zaku two but he had a beam saber instead of an axe. Then the rest of the men on the ship walked in, an orange lynx named Mat he had an arrow like fur pattern on his fore head, behind him a grayish poodle who looked more like a bulldog named Jake an Alex Grey followed behind him he looked exactly like bill, only with pricings on his right ear "Boss when this new pilot gonna get here, I need to blow shit up!" Alex whined "Oh shut up you whinny little brat!" A grey female wolf walked in her purple hair cut like Krystal's (she looked a lot like Krystal) with pricings in both of her ears "Shut up Obsidian." Alex said leaning into a chair Wolf snickered 'That girl has a lot of attude, she don't take shit and she's ruff my kind of women.' Wolf thought as he looked at her 'Is he looking at me, oh shit man he's just so tough and violente and wait oh shit don't look weak.' Obeisant though as she snapped out of it "Can I help you, ya stupid lazy ass?" Voult said to Wolf, Wolf got up and walked toward her "You barking up the wrong tree, slut." Wolf said in a serious tone "You think I'm scared of you?" the female asked "Why I should." Wolf said as Fara walked in "If you MEN could stop fighting for a minute our new pilot is here." She said walking out "You calling me a man?" Voult asked "Wow he does think." Fara said walking off Obsidian growled and walked of to the hangar 'That bitch is asking for it.' She thought as she followed Fara to the hangar, everyone behind her. When they got to the hangar they saw Keith's Zaku, Voult's high mobility Gelgoog, (Which looked exactly like the normal model only no shield and was faster) and an orange Dom with a small rocket launcher on its left shoulder, and a drop ship with a man with red hair and eyes been wheeled in by a wheel chair "You sent us a crippled?" Wolf asked "No it just the drugs, unless he's sedative he's completely insane, the drug wear off in side his suit, it a special air venting system that gives him an counter douse." a medic said giving wolf some vials of sedative "Every 24 hours, or you'll be sorry." The medic said waking away "How do we know he can fight?" Mat asked not trusting the medic "Believe me, he can." he said waking back to the ship he came in and took off.

Later the star wolf team approached their designation Fichina "Okay our orders are to blow the shit out of the federation defence force on Fichina got it, good lets roll." Wolf said as he and his crew ran to the hangar and boarded their craft and flew down to the surface.

* * *

Location: Fichina Base 

The base was on low alert; most pilots were inside just chilling in the lounge "Man it's been like this for weeks!" a rookie pilot whined "Hey peace is something to enjoy, not complain about." A veteran said wanting to smack the kid "Yeah well peace is nice and all but I want some action." the kid said bored out of his mind, the veteran was ready to smack the kid when an alert came on "A small hostile force is heading our way all pilots get to your stations!" a large booming male voice said over the inter comm "Well you got what you wanted." The veteran said running to his suit as the rookie did the same.

Out side GM, Guntanks and fighters were ready to repel the small force "So how many we talking?" the rookie form before asked "About three suits and 7 fighters." The veteran told him "Wow that's it, Zeon must be crazy they never take this base with so few troops." The rookie said as a beam rifle shot pierced the top of his suits head and exited threw the bottom of it.

The three star wolf suits landed and readied, Obeisant's Gelgoog landed first her beam rifle smoking form her shot "To easy, I took the asshole out while free falling HA!" the lupine laughed as the orange Dom looked inactive and shut down "Hey I thought his suit was suppose to cancel out the sedative." Keith said as the Dom's eye turned on and they heard a slight hiss over the comm followed by a "KILL!!!" as the Dom sprung forward, he approached the base and fired at all MS near by, he took down three GMs and two guntanks "Who the hell is this…AHHHHHHHHH!" a feline pilot screamed before his suit exploded.

Keith blasted another GM with his Machine gun "Man the Federation pilots are nothing." Keith said pulling his saber out and dashing at a guntank and slicing it in half.

Obeisant was having a easy time dealing with the federation, she just dodged and fired into their cockpits "This is to easy." she said looking at the sky, seeing the Wolfin destroying the air resistance, watching Wolf closely, he was quick and precise a very talented fighter "All ground MS are destroyed." Obsidian said with a sigh "That was boring." she said "Way well ain't much more fun up here." Wolf said finishing off the last of the air force "So what now boss?" Panther asked combing his hair "Now we call in the drones, plant the bomb and lure Star Fox." Wolf said with a smile "We make big boom, HA HA HA!" Napalm laughed like a mad man (because he is one.)

* * *

Location Great Fox 

Everyone was relaxing on the great fox, Nate and Jean sat together on the observation deck just staring at the stars, Fox and Krystal sat on the bridge just playing tails (If you can't figure out what it is here's a hint, we do it with our feet.) Katt and Falco they just made out, Bill helped Fay fix the arwings and got a couple of kisses from her, while Slippy and Amanda argued over several different scientific topics, while the people who did have any relations ships played poker "You know it sucks to be single." Carlos said "Yeah well what you gonna do." Peppy sighed "Oh well at least we got time to find love." Miyu said winning another hand "Pay up." she said as peppy gave her his pipe and Carlos gave her his leg "I'm winning this back." Carlos said with a smile as he threw his leg on the table.

"Fox I love you." Krystal said kissing him "I love you two." The two came close and were about to make out when the comm went off "General Pepper calling" the two stopped and called the team up "Everyone get in here." Fox said over the inter comm, Nate walked in with his arm over Jean's shoulder, Falco and Katt followed, then Bill and Fay then Amanda and Slip and finally Miyu and Peppy walked in with Carlos hopping behind them putting his leg back on "Okay not a word." Carlos said standing on two feet again "Okay, put the general threw." Fox ordered as Rob put General Pepper threw "Star Fox I have bad news, the Fichina base has fallen and we need to take it back." Pepper said in a glum tone "Sure it's no big, blow up a couple of Zaku, and shoot down some fighters, it no big." Miyu said with a cocky tone "Yeah because your not the one freezing your ass off cause you don't got any fur." Nate said in a bitter tone "Well it might not be as easy as you think; we have a video from a Pilot showing the attackers." Pepper said before the screen cut to Star wolf blowing up the defense force "What! Stop the video!" Carlos yelled as the video froze on an orange Dom "There, that's the man who killed my dad." Carlos said in a low tone "He's mine." Carlos said in an angry tone "We'll take it back general." Fox said "Okay good luck." Pepper said cutting the comm short "Rob how soon can we be at Fichina?" Fox asked "In approximately twenty minutes." Rob answered "Okay, let's get ready." Fox said running to the hanger followed by every one else. "Amanda." Peppy called as Amanda turned truned "Yes?" "If you don't mind I would like to take you spot on the mission." Peppy said "Why?" Amanda asked "I saw those fighters fly, and I'm sure Pigma was flying one, I need to face him." Peppy said with a serious tone "Sure Peppy good luck."

* * *

Location Fichina surface 

The team had just landed "See any thing?" Nate asked "No sky's…waiting a minute." Fox said looking out toward the base, see fighters, and plenty of MS "Yeah lots of Zeon Zaku and fighters." Fox said "Okay Jean, time to try out that beam sniper rifle." Nate said as Jean's Gundam knelt down and pulled out the long rifle and took aim "Got you." Jean said to herself as she fried five times once at each suit she aimed at, hitting them all in the chest and destroying them "This is to easy." She said as she took down several more Zaku "So what do you think mobile dolls?" Jean asked "Yeah defiantly." Nate said as he slashed one threw its mid section "Krystal any thought patterns or anything out here." Nate asked "Just several faint ones but their deep in the snow." Krystal said while shooting down more drone fighters.

The fighting continued until "A bomb has been detected in the Fichina base." Rob said "What, okay I'll…" "Can't let you do that." Wolf said as he and his squad of fighters came at them "Hey sis long time no see." Mat said as he flew after Miyu "Mat." Miyu growled, "Well, well, well if it isn't little Fay trying to brave." Jake said mocking her "Jake, you asshole!" Fay said as she flew at her brother, "Hey Billy boy, long time no see." Alex said firing at his twin "Alex you ass!" Bill yelled as he returned fire, "Hey Peppy long time no see." "Pigma." Peppy said as he fired at the traitorous swine, "Hello bird brain remember me." Leon said as he fried at Falco "Your dead lizard boy!" Falco yelled as he returned fire "Ha you fools think you stand a chance against the mighty Andrew Oikonny!" "Oh shut up." Slippy said firing at the cocky ape "Oh what a beautiful feline we have here." Panther said targeting Katt "Hey, eyes to your self ya pervert." Katt said locking on to him "Well, well, well if it isn't the blue bitch." Fara said diving in "Oh Fara, I owe you a world of pain for what you put Fox threw." Krystal said flying at her "Well McCloud who's gonna disarm the bomb?" Wolf said targeting the vulpine leader "Fox don't worry I'm on it." Nate said, his MS running for the base "No your not." Keith said his Zaku coming out of the snow saber draw cutting his machine gun I half "Keith." Nate said drawing his saber "Now let's see who's best." Keith said charging at him, Nate doing the same their savers locked.

Jean was heading for the base going as fast as possible she stopped to dodge a beam rifle shot heading right for her, she stopped to try and find her attacker, and she did "Well Jean long time, no talk." "Obsidian, haven't seen you in a while." "Yeah, last time we saw each other you left me, alone with out friends, a gang." "Hey you were going down a bad path and I wasn't following and neither was your gang." "Well if you hadn't left." "Shut up, it's over, I was one of your gang members and I left big friggin deal now get..." she stopped and side stepped another shot as she fired back, only to miss.

Carlos was right at the base "Okay now lets…" Carlos was cut off by a Dom jumping form the snow armed with a rocket launcher "KILL!" Napalm screamed as he fried at Carlos, who thankful was able to dodge the wild and random shots "Okay now I get my pay back." Carlos said to him self as he aimed and fired three shots at Napalm, only one hit, but it took out the shoulder mounted rocket launcher "I KILL YOU!" Napalm yelled as he fired again, this time one hit and knocked the Gundam back a couple of feet "Damn." Carlos cursed at him self as he fired another round at the Dom this one hit and blew off his left shoulder, he treid for another shot but his was out of ammo "Damn it!" Carlos cursed as he was forced to go in for close combat, although luckily Napalm was out as well "KILL!" Napalm yelled as he dashed forward with the pole like weapon drawn, Carlos dashed right back at him "DIE!" Carlos yelled as his saber came down for a blow, but the Dom was to fast as it side stepped and came right back at Carlos and stabbed the Gundam in the cockpit, Carlos yelled, the pole had completely destroyed every thing below his chest, but he was still alive for the moment 'If I go this bastard goes with me.' Carlos thought as his Gundam grabbed the Dom and he readied the self destruct function of the Gundam "Guys, it's been an honor fighting with you." Carlos said as he chanted something in Spanish, a prayer for his friends, he then pushed the red button that started the explosion the suit glowed white before the explosion began, then the white glow expanded Napalm just laughed as the explosion took him.

"CARLOS!!!" Nate screamed holding back Keith's attack "YOU ASSHOLES!" Nate screamed as he punched the Zaku with his shield taking off its head, Keith stuck back with the saber slashing the chest and stripping it of its Vulcan and flash device.

Jean was just as angry as Nate, she just stood there repeatedly firing at the Gelgoog, some hit but a lot missed, Obsidian fired back doing minimal damage due to the fact that she couldn't aim because of the plasma heading at her, both stopped for a minute and a lock on one other's cockpit but when they pulled their triggers, nothing no shot, no plasma just a click sound, they threw their guns aside ands charged each other both pulling out their beam sabers and crashing them against one other, but Jean was aggressive she just let the saber crash against her opponent's and then dashed forward and knocked the MS back but the Gelgoog was quick to get up.

In the skies every one was fighting like crazy, Star wolf "What are these guys crazy?" Wolf said as Fox came around to ram him "Wolf we got 30 seconds before the bomb blows!" Pigma yelled dodging some fire from an enraged Peppy "Star Wolf fall back!" Wolf commanded as the Wolfin retreated into space and their mother ship "Wolf what about us you ass!" Keith yelled as Nate's saber took his arm "You're not going any where!" Nate yelled "Nate, Jean pull back the bombs about to blow!" Fox yelled "No way I'm not running." Nate said as he rammed the Zaku back.

Jean and Obsidian where fighting like crazy their sabers clashed, their suits damaged "Obsidian get out of their!" Wolf yelled 'He, he cares about me?' she though as the bomb went off.

* * *

Fox's POV 

I saw the base blow, it was a large explosion I saw the suits right before the explosion covered them, I had lost they, my friends, Nate who was like a brother, I couldn't believe it he was dead. I circled around the battle field, looking for him and Jean I was gonna give up hope but then I saw something, one of the RX-79s still generally intact with the hatch forced opened "Guys their still alive, keep you eyes opened and comm channels on." I told my team their was hope we could find them.

* * *

Normal POV 

Nate dragged himself threw the snow, looking for shelter from the cold planet 'I wish I was a Fox, Wolf hell anything with fur right now would be good.' Nate thought as he dragged himself further until he saw a near by cave, he came up to it and heard some one in it, he tried his blaster arm, but it was frozen 'Hell, guess I'll just have to do the old fashioned way.' Nate thought has he clutched his fists and ran in ready to fight, and then he saw Jean shivering "Jean!" Nate yelled as he ran to her "Jean are you alright?" Nate asked "Yeah…just…so cold." Jean said shaking Nate opened his comm "Fox, Krystal anyone this Nate, I have Jean and am sending a S.O.S out so you can come and find me." Nate said into his comm.

Keith had walked into the cave, freezing his furless ass, when he saw Obsidian 'Good, a little fur.' Keith thought as he walked toward her "I'm going to borrow your fur" Keith said as he pulled out a knife "you don't mind right?" Keith said walking toward her "Go to hell." She said quietly, Keith came closer, she waited until he was just close enough to hit the ass hole, she readied her claws then a cocking noise was heard "Keith stand down!" Wolf yelled "Fuck you O'Donnell, you left us to die!" Keith yelled at his Lupine leader "Sorry, I thought you could handle it now put the knife down!" Wolf yelled "No and once I'm done with the bitch, your next." Keith said as he turned to the girl only to see her jump at him claws out, cutting him along his face "Ah you bitch!" Keith screamed as he cut her along her arm, she fell to the ground in pain; Keith was about to kill her when Wolf shot, plasma flew threw Keith chest, O'Donnell just ran for Obsidian "Are you okay?" Wolf asked in a sincere voice (Very rare for him) "Yeah." She responded "Good, cause when we get back to the grand lupine I'm…" he was cut off by Obsidian's lips touching his and forming a passionate kiss "Just shut up." She whispered "When we get back to the grand lupine…I'm gonna sex you up." Wolf said in a ruff voice she just chuckled "I'd like to see try." She said, Wolf picked her up and carried her to his ship.

* * *

Location great fox hangar 

"Damn it we lost Carlos and the MS I can't believe this!" Nate yelled as he climbed out of Fox's passenger seat, no said anything he was right, they lost their MS, they lost Carlos and the base blew u, things were looking bad for them "So now what, we just give up?" Katt asked unsure of what to do "No we fight!" Fox said "I'm with you, I don't care if I have to hijack a suit were getting those bastards back!" Nate said as he walked to the bridge as every one followed "Rob pull Pepper up on the Comm." Fox ordered "Rob silently followed orders "Pepper here, I heard what happened, I'm sorry" Pepper said hanging his head down "General a couple a weeks ago I heard Zeon was developing new models in sector X the info good?" Nate asked "Yes, you have my person to use any stolen Zeon tech, you've earned that I think, just hand it over when your done." Pepper said signing off "Okay then I assumes you got a plan." Fox said looking at Nate "Of course." Nate said in a dry tone.

* * *

Location Venom 

"So you under stand?" Andross asked his number one pilot Edge "Yes master, I am to bring the Tallgeese to Star Wolf and help them kill Star Fox." Edge answered "Good and the Epyon should help you do it." Andross said with a large evil grin on his face.

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay It's been awhile I know, but I think I did some good work on this, any way Carlos is dead and the star fox team is with out MS so now what I tell you what…in the next chap later. 


	12. New toys

Authors Notes: Okay shits been a little crazy over here, but I think I can write this, I do not own any MS or Obsidian nor star fox, any way enjoy.

* * *

Chapter ten New toys

* * *

Location Grand Lupine 

Wolf and Obsidian walked out of Wolf's room both in bliss and a little pain from their time together "Now that's what I want, a little blood in pleasure." Wolf said referring to the scares on his back "Next time, I'll make sure to bite and scratch a little harder." Obsidian said in a sexy voice "Keep that up" Wolf said pulling her close "and…" "Boss!" Panther yelled breaking the two up "This had better be good!" Wolf said "I think so, we just got a new pilot and he brought some new suits." Panther said walking off "Well let's see your new ride." Wolf said pulling her along.

Edge was getting impatient 'Mercenaries, always late.' Edge thought "Okay he's here." Panther said showing Wolf to the new pilot "So you're the new pilot." Wolf said looking at him "Yes, and master Andross has granted you with two prototype suits." He said pointing to a purplish red one with bat like wings with whip/shields on one arm and a weird looking beam saber emitter on the other "The Epyon." he then pointed to a white one with long cannon on one arm and shield on the other "The tallgeese that one is yours Ms. Voult." Edge said walking up to Wolf "Do I have a room?" Edge asked "Yeah, last door on the right." Wolf said in a cold tone "Thank you." he said waking off "I don't like him, he's seems so…un natural." Obsidian said looking at him.

* * *

Location Great Fox 

"Alright I'm in." Nate said as he hacked into the sector X main frame "Okay they have two prototypes, the Wing Gundam, and Wing Zero, Jean take Wing, and I'll take Zero." Nate said looking at her "Alright you guys remember the plan?" Nate asked "Yeah, I'll take you two in close so you can jump off my arwing and get into the faculty via, the maintenance hatch." Falco said with a cocky tone "While the rest of us distract the main defense force." Fox said ready for action "Okay we got twenty minutes until we have to move, I'll check the specs of the suits over again." Nate said getting up and grabbing the laptop he was using.

Nate was in his room looking over Zero's specs he read the report on it, it read

Wing Zero's operating system is unlike any before it, it allows the user to practically see the future, the system it self doesn't cause this but still, its nice to have in battle although there is a slight flaw, most test pilots have gone mental from apoplectic visions using the machine, but all the test pilots who didn't report the same thing, "It felt like at times it was trying to get me out." That's what they all said, it's weird, and at times it does feel like it's alive.

Recommend that any pilots for this suit should be new types.

He finished reading "That's a big risk you know." Fox said reading the report from his door "I know but I'd rather use it and die, then let Zeon use it." Nate said getting up "Buddy, if I don't make it, take care of Jean for me." Nate said grabbing his friends shoulder "Your coming back buddy." Fox said to his friend "I'm not losing two of my men in this war." Fox said "Yeah like you can stop that, I'll be fine, don't worry your furred ass off bro." Nate said grabbing the jump suit and his gun "An old hand gun?" Fox asked "Yep, my great, great grand dad was a fighter pilot in the U.S military, he got shot down in some war in 2006 or something, and this gun saved his life and the life of every Blare after him except me." Nate said loading the old desert eagle and walking out.

Every one readied in the hangar "So you two ready to go?" Falco asked "Yeah I'm set." Nate said jumping on to the arwing's wing "Yeah let's go." Jena said hopping on the other, Falco jumped into the cockpit "Okay, hang on!" Falco told them energetically as he flew out of the hangar "Alright we should get going to." Fox said jumping into his arwing and taking off, everyone followed him out.

Falco flew threw the damaged sector of the base to stay stealthy, while everyone else got the 'the fun part' he called it "Alright stop here." Nate said as Falco slowed "Are you sure about this man?" Falco asked "Falco trust me." Nate said as he jumped off the arwing, shortly followed by Jean "Okay you two have fun." Falco said darting off "Okay Jean, stay with me here." Nate said leading her to a large asteroid "Nate, that's just a big rock." Jean said looking at it "Aren't some colonies." Nate replied and it was true some colonies did have this design. The drifted closer to it until they stopped up against its side "There." Nate said as he pointed at a sliver hatch "That's were we get in." Nate said drifting over to it and grabbing a handle on it "So how do we get it open?" Jean asked drifting towards Nate, he didn't answer he just tighten his grip with his right arm and began pulling until it opened "Like that." Nate said breathing heavy, Jean went tin first, and Nate followed and shut the hatch, there were in some dark tunnel "Wow, this is real creepy." Jean said, as Nate just floated toward another door "Okay, we burst in on three, one" Jean pulled out her blaster, as Nate pulled out his gun "Two" Nate put his right hand on the door "THREE!" Nate yelled as he used his mechanic strength to rip the door off and throw it forward at some unsuspecting guards who dodged but were rewarded one round each form Nate's gun, their blood just floated around in zero G.

Nate and Jean had managed to go undetected for quite some time "Good thing the others are keeping them busy outside other wise this place would have a lot more guards." Jean said following Nate who was being unusually quite "Nate, you okay?" Jean asked worried "Yeah, I'm fine." Nate said trying to focus on their mission 'These bastards killed my dad, James who was like an uncle to me, Fox's mom, and now Carlos, their gonna pay.' Nate thought in anger. They reached the hangar but only saw one suit "What the where's the other one?" Jean asked "That's wing." Nate said pointing at the suit it was mostly white and blue with a green gem in the center of its chest and it had a large buster rifle in one hand and a long red pointy shield on the other arm "Take it and go, I'm right behind you okay." Nate told her "But Nate…" she was cut off by an alarm "All personal we have an intruder shoot on site!" a pissed off higher up shouted over the inter comm "GO!" Nate yelled as she jumped at the suit letting weightlessness carry her to the suit, she opened it and powered it up "Okay their defiantly not going to open up, so I guess" she said to her self as she bought the buster rifle up at the door "I'm going to have to tear threw." the rifle fired a golden colored stream of plasma at and out the hanger door "Wow now that's power." Jean said as she jetted out of the hanger.

Nate was still going for his new ride and he knew exactly were it was, on the lower level of the complex, it was in a launching bay designed to shoot unworthy prototypes into the sun and since pretty much no one could use Zero it was not worthy of being used, he arrived at the hangar, in the center was a launch catapult loaded with a long white pod with a big white ball shaped thruster behind it 'Zero, you and me are going to give Zeon a lot of hell.' Nate thought as he climbed into the pod and made his way into the Gundam's cockpit "Alright Zero here's the deal we both hate Zeon so just work me with okay." Nate said as he powered it up.

Out side a huge battle raged on, the arwings blasted Zeon fighters by the dozen but they had a hard time dealing with the MS "Damn it, more Zaku, incoming!" Falco yelled as another squad of Zaku joined the fray "Oh man, were screwed." Bill said looking at the numbers they fought. The Zaku squad was targeting them when a huge blast came out of the facility and wiped them out "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Jean said coming up to them "So what do you think?" Jean asked "Nice." Krystal told her friend "Uh guys heads up we got more incoming." Bill said seeing more MS join the fight "No prob, I wanna see ho many I can take out with one shot." Jean said raising her rifle and the group "Good bye." Jean said as she pulled the trigger and took them out "Wow, six with one shot, this things amazing." Jean said looking at the numbers approaching them "Let's do this." Jean said firing another shot taking out more, she aimed again but when she pulled the trigger a warning alarm came on "What, oh man." Jean said reading the warning 'Buster rifle over heat, cool down initiated.' "Okay let's see just see how good you are with close range combat." Jean said pulling a beam saber out, and dashing at the squad approaching, wing was fast, extremely fast, before the squad could react, she was already their and slashed their lead suit destroying it with ease, then see moved on to the next one "This is to easy." Jean said as a whole fleet came in "Okay new rule, no one say this is to easy!" Falco yelled over the comm "Oh shit now what, my buster rifle still cooling." Jean said a white pod busted out of the facility.

The white pod began to fall part, only leave the Gundam it self wrapped in what looked like an angle's wings, then they moved behind the suit, fully extended, some feathers floating around, it then pulled out a buster rifle like Jean's only double barreled, it just stood their for a second before a massive golden beam envelop most of the fleet and destroyed them, it tucked the rifle away, pulled out its saber and rushed in at them at blinding speeds cutting any Zaku that got in his way "Shit, FALL BACK!" the fleet commander ordered as the Zeon forces fell back "Nate you okay buddy?" Fox asked "Yeah I'm fine, just had to get a feel for this thing is all." Nate said turning to the group "So two powerful, stolen MS this is gonna be one hell of a war." Katt said turning her ship toward the great Fox.

* * *

Location border of Zeon territory 

The federation was pressing an assault on the territory "Move in, move!" A federation commander ordered as his squad moved in on the Zeon defense fleet, the GMs closed in on the lead ship and fired, the beams of plasma priced its bridge and the ship exploded shortly after, "Alright take… what the…AHHHHH!" one of the pilots screamed before exploding "What the, enemy MS approaching, model unknown." Another pilot said looking at a white streak heading for them.

The tallgeese was the white streak, Obsidian the pilot "Now then, let's see what this thing can really do." she grinned as she locked on to the other GMs, she fried three times, the first shot hit it's target, the second one missed because the GM dodged to the left "Ha exactly what I thought you'd do." she laughed as the shot priced the suit "I love this thing." she said as a red streak flew past her and at eh federation ships, the streak just flew around some ships and soon after they exploded.

The Epyon was truly a wonderful machine, equipped with the Zero system he could react faster than any other solider in the battle field, it's large sword like beam saber cut threw any GMs that dared oppose it, as did it's whip that was a lot like a flexible beam saber "I got you now!" a guncannon pilot scream as he flew at the Epyon, firing his cannons and beam rifle, the Epyon cut its rifle in half using it's whip and then dashed forward with it's saber drawn, slashed, and stopped behind the guncannon, the guncannon turned around then split into two and blew up, Edge then set his sight's for the lead federation ship, he dashed toward it at high speeds dodging any laser fire coming his way, he came up close to the bridge, he saw the crew run from the bridge he laughed as he stuck his saber into it destroying the ship.

After an hour of fighting the two deadly suits the federation fleet (or what's left it) retreated "So guess they know not to mess with Star Wolf huh?" Obsidian said with a slight laugh, Edge just stood their then flew back to their ship as did Obsidian.

* * *

Well that was fun huh, star fox scores tow Gundams but so does star wolf oh and those of you who are fans of Gundam wing should know these models. 


	13. The night mare of Solomon

Author's note: Hey sorry haven't updated in a while but hey things have been a little crazy around here so cut me slack anyway a new character, Zack is another character I Borrowed from a friend Midnight Vixen at so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11 the nightmare of Solomon.

Location Deep in Zeon territory

Five Zaku closed in on their sole target, the one that would grantee them a promotion, the RX-78 Gundam and it's Pilot Eva or as Zeon called them the white devil. The first two Zaku dashed at Eva firing its Machine gun, Ea just blocked it with her shield as she fired the head vulcans, she skillfully aimed them at the Zaku's arm blasting it off, the second one moved in with the third covering it "You hit it from behind, I'll get the front." A human pilot ordered his ape wingman, the Zaku came up in front of Eva firing its bazooka, and Eva raised her shield. The shell had hit a huge smoke cloud covered her suit "WE DID IT, THE WHITE DEVIL IS….AHHHHH!!" the ape pilot screamed before the smoke cleared, in one arm the Gundam had it's saber threw the Zaku's cockpit and in the other it's beam rifle was aimed at the pilot who treid to kill her with the bazooka "Good bye." Eva said as she pulled the trigger, the beam rifle fired out a pink beam which pierced the Zaku's cockpit killing the pilot and destroying his suit "Damn it, retreat!" one of the pilots yelled as they flew off, out of range "Excellent work Ms. Summers." "Captain Henderson, thank you." Eva said as the Enforcer came into view, Eva flew towards it ready to land.

After she had landed she removed her jump suit and went to the mess hall to grab something to eat, "Hey it's the white devil her self!" a federation pilot shouted to her "Oh come on, give it a break." Eva told him "Give it a break, are you kidding, in a matter of weeks no days, you go from a normal pilot to being feared by like half the Zeon fleet!" It was true, every since Kantia, her skills had improved with every battle, becoming better and faster than almost any Zeon pilot "Okay yeah so what, I'm just a good pilot." She said grabbing some rations from the chief "I hate this stuff." Eva groaned as she took a bit of the tasteless, freeze dried piece of cardboard the military called meat.

* * *

Location Zeon strong hold Solomon

A tan furred vixen walked threw the halls, her hair dyed purple, her eyes a light, everyone she walked by shook in fear, she kept walking until she reached her destination; she walked in, inside were the pilots who fought Eva "So you ran from battle." She said "Well under the…" "But you still ran…and you know the master Andross's orders are to fight the white devil until ether you or it dies." She said walking closer "And you know the plenty for disobeying orders." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, soon her hand just suddenly engulfed in purple flames, her eyes turned red, and the pilot burned, soon the other two followed, she just walked out with a large grin on her muzzle, a cleaning crew walked up to her for orders "Let them burn, then scrape up their remains." She said as she walked off.

The purple haired vixen walked into the comm room where a hologram of Andross waited "You are late." Andross said with his arms crossed, the girl just looked at him and kneeled "Forgive me father." "Did you deal with the scum bag cowards?" "They should still be burning." "Very good, Zack." Andross said to his so called daughter, Zack just looked up at him "So why did you call me here?" Zack asked "The white devil is heading towards Solomon, as well as several small fleets." Andross said her "You know what to do." Zack nodded "Yes father I will not let you down." "Good make sure you don't." Andross said before the hologram disappeared, Zack walked out and headed toward the hangar 'The white devil' she thought as she went to her purple and black painted Gelgoog 'you will die by my blade.' Zack thought as she stepped into her suit to adjust its OS.

* * *

Location On board the enforcer

All the pilots on board gathered for the briefing "Alright, so far our only orders are to back up the main fleet as they begin bombarding Solomon." Captain Henderson said as he pointed towards a screen with battle tactics for the upcoming attack on it "Captain, how many ships will have?" Eva asked "As far as Zeon knows we only have ten battles ships, two carriers and us, but we really have twice that plus a couple of stealth ship." Henderson said with a grin, Eva just sat still 'So we have twenty battle ships, our ships has nine guncannons, twenty fighter and my Gundam, each carrier can hold twenty suits and forty fighters so the numbers should be enough to take the fortress.' Eva though as Henderson dismissed them to prepare for the battle.

Eva grabbed her blue jump suit when she saw something in her closet "Huh what?" Eva said as she saw a white jump suit with red strips going down from both shoulders "But, who?" Eva said as she saw a note stuck to it "Dear Eva, we thought the white devil could use some new duds, your friends from Alaska." Eva smiled as she read the note "I miss those guys." Eva said as she put on the new suit, she looked at herself in the mirror "Wow this looks really good on me." Eva said she picked up her helmet and walked out of her room.

The enforce had meet up with the fleet and very one was scrambling to launch "RX-78, Gundam you are clear for launch." One of the launch control personal told her "Roger." She stepped onto the catapult on top of the ship "Eva Summers, Gundam, launching!" she yelled as the g forces from the launch pushed her into her seat. Soon all the Mobile suits and fighters had launched from their ships, Guncannons, GMs and fighters filled the battle field headed straight for the Zeon fleet.

"Their here, all combat personal, get to your stations, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill!" someone shouted over the intercom on Solomon. "Figures every one's worked up over a little attack" Zack sighed inside her suit "Zack Oikonny, Gelgoog launching!" she yelled as the Gelgoog was catapulted out of one of the hangars at Solomon, she sped toward the federation fleet, who was already firing at the defense cruisers surrounding Solomon.

Zack boosted, and spun around laser fire, dodging it, try to get close for a shot, she locked on to the lead cruiser's bridge and fired once, destroying it, the two behind it suffered a similar fate "Cover the fleet!" a guncannon pilot yelled as him and his squad flew at Zack who had taken out another two ships "You federation idiots think you can stop me." Zack said as she dodged cannon and beam fire, taking them out one by one with her rifle "What the hell is this guy?" a federation pilot said before Zack got up close "This thing is your worst nightmare." Zack said as she pulled out her twin bladed saber and stabbed him threw the cockpit.

Eva was having a easy time dispatching the Zeon mobile suits, a Rickdom came at her firing it's bazooka, Eva dodged and returned firing, pricing it's chest, causing it to explode brighter than a firework on the 4 of July "Eva we need some help over here, some Zeon ace is…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" a pilot screamed before being shot down.

The battle seemed to be going well for Zeon, mostly thanks to Zack, half the federation attack force was down thanks to her, that's when she saw it, the white devil heading straight for her "So, she has a death wish." Zack said to her self before heading right for Eva, Zack drew her saber and slashed at Eva who pulled out her saber and used it to block Zack's attack; the sabers locked 'Damn this pilot's good.' Eva though "Uh, this one isn't half bad, it might actually be a challenge.' Zack though as the tow broke apart and began a fierce beam saber duel, Zack was fierce with her attacks, but Eva was able to block them all but barely, Zack got threw and cut of the Gundam's right arm "Damn!" Eva cursed as she dodged another strike from Zack "Get her!" a guncannon pilot screamed as his squad moved in "Pathetic." Zack said as she fired at them, taking them out "Got ya... huh?" Zack said as Eva came up behind her and cut the suits left hand "You gonna pay for that!" Zack said in an angry tone as she darted at Eva ready to kill Zack pulled her saber out and slashed at Eva again this time scaring the chest "Damn it!" Eva cursed again as pulled back firing her head vulcans, Zack too a beating from the bullets but that didn't stop her, she just rammed into Eva "I won't lose!" Eva yelled as she maxed out her Gundam's thrusters pushing the Gelgoog back "What?" Zack exclaimed as she realized the Gundam was pushing her back Eva kept pushing her back until a squad of Dom's started shooting at Eva, she broke off her attack on Zack and dodged the on coming rockets returning fire with her vulcans, the Doms were hit badly and flew back, Eva turned back toward were Zack was only to fight her gone, Eva panicked, she looked around, trying to find the purple and black suit.

The federation Fleet was down to forty percent attack strength thanks to the purple and black Gelgoog all the pilots had started calling the night mare of Solomon

the federation battles still fought even thought they were badly outnumbered, captains ordered there crewmen in vain attempts to keep their ships in the fight, Captain Henderson was not one of them, he just looked out at the battle, his ship taking hit's from the Zeon battle ships "Crew men, patch me threw to Solomon." "Patching you threw captain." a young husky was typing on his console "your coming on sir." "Good." Henderson said facing the screen as an ape picked on the other line "This is Captain Jacob Henderson of the federation ordering you to surrender." Henderson finished as the Ape started laughing "Surrender, are you joking? You're out numbered and out gunned, what can you possibly do?" the ape laughed as Henderson gave an order to his comm officer "This is your last chance surrender or your fleet will be destroyed." Henderson just stared at the now hysterically laughing ape "Not a chance!" 'Fine you had your chance." Henderson said as at least fifty ships uncloaked on the battle field "Wha…All ships OPEN FIRE!!" the ape screamed as the comm line was cut, Henderson smiled "Never saw it coming."

Eva was searching for Zack, trying to find her before she found her first, Zack on the other hand was lining a perfect shot at Eva from the wreck of a federation battle, her cross hairs passed over the Gundam's chest ready to fire "Good bye, White devil." Zack said as she pulled the trigger, the rifle send out a bright yellow beam, heading straight for the Gundam, the beam was about to pierce the suit's chest but somehow it dodged it at the last possible second "What!?" Zack shouted as she jammed the trigger on her rifle and let lose a barrage of laser fire.

Eva flew by pure instinct; she was amazed at her abilities, she began to wonder if this was part of being a new type but she didn't wonder for long "YOU DIE NOW!!" Zack screamed as her Gelgoog boosted toward her saber draw. Eva darted back firing her vulcans, the bullets torn up the Gelgoog's right leg but Zack just kept coming, Eva pulled out her saber and blocked Zack's attack just as it was about to cut her head off "Your not bad, most people I fight don't live this long." Zack said as she kicked the Gundam off and rammed her "I'm not losing to you!" Eva yelled as she darted at Zack.

The federation fleet had gained the upper hand after the stealth ships uncloaked "Another ship down, Zeon fleet is thirty percent attack capability." the deck hand reported to captain Henderson, he just nodded and looked out to the battle field 'Come back to us alive Eva.' Henderson thought concertinaed about his young pilot, mean while in Solomon "Master Andross, please reconsider, we need to pull back we can't win here!" an ape commander pled, Andross stroked his chin "Very well, pull out, but I assure you very even think about retreat again, my daughter will make you wish you had stayed and died." Andross said cutting his comm line short "Send the order, pull out!" the ape said as he scrambled to a ship.

Zack and Eva fought fiercely, both surfing form major damage "Commander Zack, orders from Andross pull." One of the ape soldiers said over the comm "WHAT?!" Zack yelled, Eva took her chance, Zack was distracted, she darted at her saber drawn and ready to strike, she raised the blade of energy high and swung down cutting off Zack's right arm "DAMN!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!" Zack yelled as she pulled out "I'm counting on that." Eva said as she pulled back to her ship.

* * *

Location Zeon carrier ship ten minutes later

Zack was furious, not only had she lost, put she was forced to retreat, she stormed off to a comm room and called her father "What is it?" Andross said in an annoyed tone "You forced me to retreat form battle." Zack said pissed off "Then next time DESTROY THE WHOLE DAMN FLEET BEFORE TRYING TO TAKE ONE SUIT!!" Andross yelled "But, you did prove your self out there and now the federation fears you and has started calling you the 'Nightmare of Solomon' I say use it and strike fear into the hearts of your prey." Zack nodded and cut the comm, she walked to an observation deck, from their Solomon looked so small, then again they were extremely far away "Solomon, I will return, and the federation will pay." Zack said to her self 'The night mare of Solomon will return." She said before walking away from the deck.

* * *

Well Eva's an ace pilot and I'm sure you like "What, Andross has a vixen daughter, well don't worry I'll explain later, but for now, be thankful that I updated later.


	14. facing the past and furture

Authors Note: Yo, sup, get this, this story already has

Authors Note: Yo, sup, get this, this story already has…over 900 hits, WOOT, I would like to thank all of you who have read from the beginning, any way, this chapter will focus a little less on action and more on well you'll see. I do not own any MS or Gundams (Property of Bandai) or star fox (Property of Nintendo)

* * *

Chapter 12: Facing the past and future.

Location great fox Krystal's POV

We all landed had just landed when Peppy came in "Okay team, the general called, we are to wait here for a federation ship to come and hold this area, since Zeon pulled out." Peppy said looking at Nate who just removed his helmet "Are you okay?" Peppy asked looking at him "Yeah…Fine." Nate said as he breathed heavily and sweated, a lot "You sure your okay man." Falco asked "Yeah." Nate said walking away "Just hot in that jump suit that's all." Nate said as he walked out the door, I knew he was lying, then I looked at the suit, Fox told me what he read, and it got me worried, I didn't want to lose my friend.

Later I and fox went to talk to Nate; he had been in the hanger for awhile, we got worried, we walked "Nate, buddy you here?" Fox said in a loud voice with no reply "Nate." I said listing for anything, until I decided to use my telepathy to find him.

* * *

Normal POV

Krystal closed her eyes, and mentally searched the hanger, soon she found him, in pain, suffering "Fox his in Zero, and something's defiantly wrong!" Krystal yelled as she ran over to the suit and opened its cockpit, Nate fell out, breathing heavily, sweating "Nate." "Fox…I'm fine… really." Nate said obviously lying to his friend before he collapsed.

Nate woke up later in his room; Jean rubbing a wet rag on his fore head "Didn't figure you for the nurse type." Nate said with a smile as Jean slapped him "You knew that suit was dangerous and you still took it." Jean said angry "Better me than you." "BULLSHIT!!" "Jean listen to me, I can control it I know it, just please, don't worry about me, I can handle it." Nate said stroking Jean's cheek "Please Nate." Jean said with tears forming in her eyes "Look I can do this, look come with me to the hangar if I act up; you pull me out, okay?" Nate asked "Okay." Jean said grabbing his left arm "But not now, rest." Jean said laying him down "Jean I'm…" "Do it or I kick your ass again." Jean threatened, Nate just did what she said for two reasons, one, to keep them from arguing and two, he didn't want his ass kicked.

Krystal walked into her room and yawned 'Guess I'll take a nap.' she thought walking to her bed, when she noticed the gem her father gave her was out of its box she kept it in "How did you get out?" Krystal said as she walked over it to pick it, when she grabbed, everything around her disappeared and she was in a large library "Where am I?" she said looking around "You are in the ancient library of Cernia, or rather a astral version of it." said a Blue vixen (that looked a lot like Krystal only with longer hair) wearing almost the same thing she had in her pod "Who are you?" Krystal asked "Your mother." she responded walking closer "MY MOTHER!!" Krystal screamed "Yes, now I know you must have some questions so please, ask." she said walking closer "So why…why did you just abandon me as a child?" Krystal asked in a sad tone, her mother came closer and rubbed her cheek "To save you." "To save me?" "Yes, let me start at the beginning." Her mother said as the library quickly vanished and a beautiful forest with a small city in the distance formed around them "Your home planet Cernia was a peace loving one though its entire people were skilled warriors, even from birth we never fought unless it was absolutely necessary to keeping the peace." The vixen said as Krystal touched her hand "So why did you send me away?" Krystal asked beginning to dough any reason for being sent away "Because of what had happened, you see a man by the name of Andross came to out planet claiming to just want to study some of our plants that he claimed to be extinct on his planet, we believed him, and so for months he stayed, studying our culture and our technology." Soon a city surrounded them, and Mobile Suits could be seen in a construction zone, lifting and building things "These robots you call Mobile Suits were made to help us with hard labor but Andross saw other uses for them." she said as Zaku dropped from the sky, firing their guns as the Cernian suit treid to fight back, but over powered by the combat model "Soon his forces conquered most of the planet and began make weapons that could destroy worlds, so fearing the worst we send you away, and with good timing." she said as the battle field changed to a large field with huge missiles and large rather deadly looking cannons the size of aircraft carrier with Zeon personal way running around getting ready for a test fire, when a large group of cerians rushed at them armed with swords and staffs similar to Krystal's, the Zeon troops armed with blasters fired at them, killing a couple, they just took cover and fired fire balls from their staffs killing a couple as well, soon both sides ran out of ammo and rushed each other, but in the struggle a Zeon troop got knocked onto the control panel of the large cannon, the cannon's barrel lowered toward the ground and began charging, the view then switched to two blue foxes hold a little new born vixen in their arms "Iris do you have the gem?" asked the male one "Yes my love.' Answered the other one Krystal recognized her it was her mother, "Okay then." Said the man as he took the new born and ran down the stair, his wife following. Soon they arrived at a small space port, and they ran to a small pod the man took one last look at his daughter "Good bye my dear Krystal, my little baby girl." he said as he gentle put her in the pod, Iris came up and kissed her, to busy crying to even say anything, the pod launched as a white light should be seen engulfing every thing in it's way. "The weapon destroyed the whole planet, you are the sole survivor and it is your task to continue our once proud race." she said looking at her daughter "How?" Krystal asked "By mating and by learning Cernian tradition, which I can teach you." she said as Krystal nodded ready to learn.

* * *

Location Nate's room

"So she threatened to kick your ass?" Fox asked with a bit of a snicker "Did you forget how I first met her?" Nate asked, Fox just laughed "Yeah she kicked your ass pretty good buddy." Fox said getting up form his bed "I'm going to check on Krystal okay man." Fox said walking out; Nate just laid back and started to think 'Yeah she did kick my ass good.' Nate thought as old memories filled his head.

* * *

Flash back

It was Nate's second week at the academy and he was just walking around bored out of his mind, until of course he saw about six guys ganging up on one girl "Oh that's not right." Nate said as he ran to even the odds a bit, although it really wasn't needed "Why you…" a punk said as he was interrupted by a round house kick to the face, another jumped at her and was greeted by a sharp punch to the face, one came up behind her with a pipe, Nate was about to punch his lights out when Jean beat him to it, Nate just looked at all the guys in a semi conscious state on the floor "Wow." Nate said as Jean saw him "Hey you want some punk?" Jean said as she took an offensive stance "What wait a sec…" Nate said as he dodged a round house kick "Hey stop…AH!" Nate yelled as he dodged another kick, soon Jean make contact and began beating the shit out of him. Soon Nate was on the floor in pain "What the hell is your problem?" Nate groaned "My problem is people trying to mug me because I'm a girl." "Mug you; I was trying to help you." "Yeah right." Jean said as she saw her room mate Krystal walk by "Hey yo Krys!" Jean shouted, Krystal ran over to say hi but gasped when she saw Nate "Nate oh my god what happened?" Krystal asked as Jean frowned "You know this guy?" Jean asked "Yeah he's my best friend, you know the one I told you about." "You mean the guy that stood up for you?" "Yeah." "Oh shit." Jean sighed as she helped Nate up "Sorry." Nate didn't say anything and walked away "Oh man I'm such an idiot." Jean said as she smacked her head. A couple days later Nate and her started talking and became fast friends.

* * *

Current day

Nate laid in his bed "Don't want that again." Nate said as she treid to get some sleep, Mean while Fox had walked into Krystal's room to find the vixen asleep on the floor "What the" Fox said as he picked her up and placed her on her bed, he pulled the covers over her, rubbed her hair and kissed her on the fore head "Sleep tight." Fox whispered in her ear as he walked out.

Jean was in the hanger looking at the spec for wing "You one hell of a suit you know that wing." Jean said to the suit "Talking to your suit huh." Fox said as he walked in "Yeah, I know it's stupid but hey, it's what I do." Jean said as she took a good look at wing "You know it's scary." Jean said, Fox just looked at her confused "What?" Fox asked "That Zeon could make two suits like these." Jean said, Fox just nodded "Well I'm going to bed, night." Jean said as she walked out.

Jean walked in her room and found Krystal asleep "Man, you always were the first one out." Jean said as she jumped on her own bed, she just stayed their looking at her blue furred friend "Hey Krys." Jean said as she got up "Krys come on, let do something." Jean nudged her just to annoy her "Hey come on" Jean said as she grabbed Krystal's covers and pulled "Time to…WHAT THE!!" Jean yelled as she saw white markings started to appear on her fore arms and legs, Fox and Nate heard her shout, and both ran in guns drawn "What happened?" Nate asked Jean just pointed at Krystal's new markings "THAT!" Jean yelled as the two stared at the markings appearing on their blue furred friend "Oh my god." Nate said in a low tone "Krystal?" Fox said rushing to her side as tears formed in his eyes "Please be okay." Fox said as he brushed some stay locks of hair out of her face.

Krystal was receiving her marking from her mother "You have done well, to learn our traditions and culture, your two months of training is now" she said she applied the final touch. "complete." She said as she put the sharp pen like needle down "Mother, you said the two months in here would be like two hour or so in the outside world right?" Krystal said worried about her friends "Yes my daughter, don't worry, Zeon hasn't won yet, you and your friends will end their reign of terror and fear, I know it.' She said putting her hand on her daughters shoulder "And if you ever need to hear my wisdom and words of wisdom, I'm right here, now awake, your friends are worried about you."

Krystal woke up to Fox rubbing her head "Fox." Krystal said in a low and tried tone "Krystal, oh thank god your okay!" Fox said as he continued stroking her head Krystal just sighed "How long was I out?" Krystal asked "Only two hours or so." Fox answered, Krystal pulled him close and kissed him "I missed you." she said getting up "Where's Nate and Jean?" Krystal asked "Nate's trying to get a hold of Zero, and Jean there to pull him out if he loses it." Fox answered "Nate, why are you so stubborn?" Krystal asked to seemingly no one "Fox I'm worried about him, if he can't control this thing it could drive him mad." Krystal said with concern for a good friend "I know." Fox said.

* * *

Location Zero's cockpit Nate's POV

It was the same thing, every time I ran a combat simulation, this happens, I see my friends, die right in front of me, Earth and Corneria conquered by Zeon, and everything in ruin, I kept my cool 'It's all and illusion, don't fall for it.' I thought to my self, but still the images were gruesome, I was calm although I was sweating for seeing the suffering of the people under Zeon rule I kept strong until finally the images stopped and I was on the battle field, with about ten Gelgoog's and two Zeon cruisers, and three GM and one Federation carrier "Well its show time." I said excited to try Zero's full power, I dashed at the first Gelgoog and pulled out my beam saber, I just sliced the Zeon suit in half when something happened, I felt a quick sharp stab to the back on of my neck and soon I felt like something was surging up threw my neck and into my head.

* * *

Normal POV

Nate grabbed his head as he felt a weird sensation going up threw his neck and into his head, in seconds he knew were very thing is on the battle field and very second that info changed Nate felt his mind slipping, he knew were very thing was he just didn't know what was what, he knew a MS was coming behind, he slashed without even thinking just relying on instinct 'Kill the enemy, very thing is the enemy.' Nate thought as he pulled out the twin buster rifle, aimed and fired, destroying everything Federation and Zeon.

The hatch opened and Nate fell out, grabbing his head "DAMN IT!" Nate yelled "Nate you okay?" Jean asked bending down to help pick him up "No, the damn system, its…its unreal, I get past the visions of death and suffering only to have a new problem of this thing send info of the battle field into my head, making go crazy and destroy very thing that moves, its not right!" Nate ranted pissed as hell "Nate, look we can just get rid of the suit; we can get a new one from the federation." Jean said trying to claim Nate down "You're right, we should get rid of this thing." Nate said grabbing jean around her waist "Ahh, let me go!" Jean said as Nate hefted her on his back "Ha, me Nathan, you women." Nate said in a Tarzanish accent "Nathan put women down before women kick Nathan ass!" she yelled not amused by Nate's joke.

Krystal had told Fox everything that had happened between her and her mother "So you where in there for two months your time, and two hours our time?" Fox asked "Well yeah." Krystal said as she hugged Fox "And I missed you." Krystal said as she kissed his cheek, Fox blushed and turned away to try in hide it "uh…well, you had us worried.' Fox said shyly "oh come on Fox, we've been friends for years and you were never this shy around me." Krystal said trying to break Fox of his shyness "I just…" Fox was interrupted by "OUCH, JEAN YOU PYSHCO!!" Nate yelled "Well excuse me Mr. Caveman!" Jean argued back "Those two make quite the couple don't they." Krystal said in humor.

It had been awhile since Krystal woke up and still no word form the federation "Well now what it's been like fourteen hours." Falco eager to get some action "Yeah well the federation will get here when they get here." Nate said little ticked off as well "Well we have to keep our cool." Peppy said enjoying their time off "Yeah, all I'm saying is I'm bored as hell." Falco said "I just want a suit that doesn't drive me insane." Nate said as he leaned back into his chair, he treid to drift off into sleep when the ship's radar went off "Incoming Zeon attack force." Rob said as everyone ran to the hangar, expect Nate, who stayed behind to help pilot the great fox.

The nine arwing and one Gundam burst out of the hangar and at the Zeon fighters and suits heading their way "Three Gelgoog's and three flights of fighters, what are they joking with this." Falco said sarcastily "Just keep alert, there may be more coming." Fox said as he flew away from the group to engage the lead fighter.

On the bridge of the great fox, Nate could see the battle, the arwings moved swiftly as they destroyed the Zeon fighter, while Jean easily took out the mobile suits, Nate just sat back and watched "sigh Why did Zero have to friggin impossible to use." Nate groaned, Peppy walked over to him "Listen, ether you can complain or you can help, check the radar or com channels." Peppy said as Nate checked them "Radar sweep, five cruisers heading towards center of sector X, comm chatter on a Zeon channel." Nate said as he hacked into the channel "Get the weapon at all coasts." a Zeon higher up yelled, Nate quickly called the team "Guys, Zeon headed for the center of sector X, their after something, and by the sound of it we can't let them have it." Nate told, Fox's face came up "Got it, we'll go in and take it out, you keep the great fox out of the fight." Fox said as he and the rest of team darted of toward the small Zeon fleet.

Soon the team had reached what looked like a base that had been ripped apart, everyone was speechless "Guys" Nate's face suddenly came up on everyone's dash board's "you might wanna hear this." Nate said as he sent some recorded comm chatter "Damn thing's gone crazy, take it out!" "GO GO GO, RIPE THAT THING APART!" "AHHHHHHHH." "No good FALL BACK!" "Move it AHHHHHHH!!" then it just cut to static "That was five minutes ago, lord knows what's out here." Nate said with a worried look "You guys should come back now." Nate told them "Look Nate I know you're worried about us but we'll be…" "INCOMING!" Falco yelled cutting Fox off, a huge fist flew toward them, no arm and no body just a fist "What the heck!?" Falco said confused "Fox I got something coming at us, and it a lot bigger than f that fist." Slippy told his leader "Nate get the great fox out of here NOW!" Fox yelled, Nate just followed orders and turned the ship around to get out of Sector X "Alright, warming up main thrusters and…oh shit." Nate said as the view filled up with Zeon MS "Peppy this thing got any other weapons besides the main cannon?" "No, that's all we have." "Damn it, no other choice." Nate groaned as he ran out to the hangar "Nate what are you doing!?" "The way I see it Pep, we ether die, or try to use Zero to save our sorry asses!" Nate yelled back to the elderly Hare.

Nate jumped in, having no time to put on the jumpsuit he just went in with his standard star fox uniform, he began the startup sequence, his fingers gliding across the keys "Nathan, are sure you wanna do this?" Peppy asked over the comm "Pep we got no other choice." Nate said as Zero flew out of the hangar.

The Zeon MS saw Zero the second it flew out of the hangar, and began firing at the winged suit. Nate rushed at them Beam saber drawn, the suits just kept firing at him, and as soon as he was close enough, he slashed the lead suit in two, Nate felt the small sting in the back of his neck 'Okay Nate, keep claim and keep cool.' Nate thought as the info rushed to his head, he saw the battle and the suits as blurs, he just kept his focus, he saw one blur come straight at him, it rammed him hard, soon another one did "Damn it Zero!" Nate yelled "Come on, help me, fight with me, why…why do you hold me back!" Nate yelled at the suit "Just help me, just fight! Just FIGHT!!" Nate screamed, soon his screen turned a gold and three words appeared on the screen in front of him "Zero System Active" Nate grinned as those words appeared "Okay, now were talking." Nate said as the battle field became clear "okay three Gelgoogs, no sweat." Nate said as he rushed the first one, it swung it's beam saber at him, Nate just dodged, grabbed it by it's wrist, and unloaded rounds form it's shoulder mounted vulcans, the Gelgoog's head was ripped to shreds and soon so was it's body, Nate kicked the floating piece of scrap metal away, and turned to the other two, charging at him, Nate pulled out his double barrel beam rifle, the tow Gelgoogs spilt up and "Huh, you think that will save you." Nate said as the beam rifle spilt down the middle into to two smaller rifles, Nate locked on to both and fired, destroying the suits.

"Nate gets the great fox out of here now!" Fox yelled at his dash as Nate's face disappeared "Fox look out!" Slippy yelled as Fox narrowly avoided the fist making a second pass, soon it came back into view along with another hand and a body, well the upper torso of a body, and it's head was turned the wrong way "What the heck is that?" Falco asked "Damn things bigger than a suit!" Jean exclaimed "Hey what's it doing?" Fay asked as the two fists came closer to the body, eventually linking up to, it spun it's head around, showing to large laser cannons on ether side of it, it's diamond shaped eyes suddenly flashed yellow as it came to life "I must eliminate all enemies." It's said as it began throwing punches at the team "You are an enemy." "Oh shut up you piece of shit!" Jean yelled as she fired her buster rifle right in the robots face "Got ya…huh!" jean said as the smoke cleared to show that not a single scratch was made "Oh shit." Falco exclaimed "Not good." Miyu and Fay both said in union son 'Slippy scan for a weakness!" Fox yelled as he dodged a fist heading for him, "Alright you bucket of bolts lets see how you like this!" Bill yelled as he began bombarding the robot with laser blasts, and nova bombs, the laser just bounced of the body but damaged the head "okay scan done, good news head's it weak spot, bad news it's restraint to bombs and Jean rifle." Slippy said as Jean threw her rifle aside "Fine then I guess I do this the old fashion way." Jean said as she pulled out her beam saber "I will eliminate all enemies." the robot stated as it began firing it's guns at the team, whom all were able to dogged with ease "Is that the best you can do." Katt mocked as its chest began glowing blue, in a sec it released as a huge blue wave that knocked out their ships and Jean's suit "What the hell!" "It's an EMP Falco; we can't move or fight back!" Slippy yelled "Oh damn it!" Katt cursed as she slammed her fist into her consul "Uh guys little help here." Every one turned their head to see the robot about to smash Fay into noting but a memory "FAY!" everyone screamed as the fist began heading toward her Fay braced her self for the worst.

* * *

Fay's point of view

I was scared, I never felt like this in my life, I was going to die, I put my arms up, waiting for that thing to kill me, but noting came, I moved my arms and saw wait I thought was an angel hold back the fist with a sword, tat is until Nate came up on the comm "Hey Fay you okay pal?" "Yeah Nate…I'm fine…thanks." I replied still a little scared "Don't 'worry this thing is as good as dead." He said right before he pushed the fist away and with blinding speed he dashed right at its head and cut away, that stupid tin can said one last thing before its head exploded "I must be completed." then its head just blew up.

* * *

Normal point of view

The robot just went limp it's head still covered in smoke Wing Zero just floated their in space beam saber still glowing "Nate you did it!" Krystal cheered "Hey the EMP wore off. Slippy said as everyone's fighters began to fly around and Wing flew up next to Zero "Nice job." Jean said as her face came up on the comm, Nate was about to speak when he scented something, he didn't know whether it was New Type intuition or Zero but all he knew was the robot wasn't dead.

One of its fists came rushing at Jean and Nate "MOVE!!" Nate yelled as Zero and Wing rushed back, the robot began spinning its arms around like a mad man yelling "DESTROY DESROY!!" Fox flew by it, pounding plasma into it's already messed head, he notice that everything was gone, expect for two squares and a red dot, what he thought to be it's main camera "Okay lets wrap this up." Falco said as he launched two bombs at its face, it dodged and fired both its fists at Falco "Oh shit." Falco got hit dead on, his fighter smashed "Damn it!" he cursed as Krystal tried to get some hit on it's head while she thought it was defenseless, only to have her fighter smashed up but a head butt, her fighter was in bad condition "No good, I'm heading back." Krystal said as she began flying back to the great fox. Its chest began to glow blue again "Damn it's the EMP again!" Slippy cursed "I'm on it." Nate said as he dashed toward the crazed machine beam saber drawn, the robot shot both fist at him trying to stop him, Nate dodged both with ease "Now I got you." Nate said as he rammed the beam saber into it's chest "Got you" the chest began to spark "wha…" electricity surged from the chest to Zero, Nate pulled back "Okay suit integrity still…oh shit." Nate said as Zero began to power down "Not good!" Nate yelled as the robot took its chance at punched the Gundam sending it flying "AHHHHHHHH!!" Nate screamed as Zero began to fall towards the baron desert planet know as Titanna.

"Nate!!" Fox yelled as he looked the winged suit fall threw the atmosphere, "Damn it!! YOU'R GONNA PAY!!" Fox yelled as he blasted plasma into the robots head "Fox look out!" Amanda yelled as she used her arwing to push Fox out of the way, taking the hit form the robot's fist "I'm pulling out." Amanda said as she pulled out "Hey Slip." "Yeah Jean?" "That things head to restraint to my rifle?" "Uh hold on…no." "That's good to hear." Jean said as a sinister smile spread across her face, Wing pulled out its rifle, locked "Good bye." Jean said before it fired sending a golden beam right at its head, "I must be…" It started saying, cut off mid sentence due to the fact that its head was gone, and soon after the rest of it exploded "Nice shot!" Miyu and Fay yelled in unison "Great work." Bill complemented "Way to go Jean!" Slippy cheered "Hey boss aren't you gonna give me any thanks…hey what where's Nate?" "Jean…he's dead." "HE'S WHAT!!" "I'm sorry Jean, but I saw Zero burn up in Titanna's atmosphere." Fox said almost crying "Fox" "Krystal Nate's" "ON the comm. Get back here now!" Krystal told as they rushed back to the great fox.

* * *

Author's note

Well it's been awhile, but I did and I still stuck in some action, you lucky dogs you, anyway, yes Nate is still alive, wanna know how, wait and see, until next time see ya.


	15. War on the desert planet

Author's note Okay new chap, new stuff and new action enjoy

Author's note Okay new chap, new stuff and new action enjoy. I do not own star fox property of Nintendo or gundam or any mobile suits mentioned property of Bandai.

Chapter 13 Warfare on the desert planet.

Location Sector X

Nate was falling threw the atmosphere, struggling to gain control over the free falling suit "Come on, come on." he grunted as he typed the control panel trying to reactive his suit "Work you piece of crap!" he yelled as the control panel and screen lit up "Yes, thank you lord!" he said as he began readjusting the controls "Reangling descent, readjusting thruster output, closing the wings." he said to himself as the wings closed to protect the suit's main body, the thrusters began to dim down a little, Nate began rocking around in his suit as he entered the lower atmosphere, he saw the ground coming up fast "UH got to slow down." Nate grunted as he began open the wings, but it was too late, Zero slammed into the ground, Nate rocked around in his cockpit do to the crash and began to laugh when he stopped, and he looked at his hands and felt his face "IM ALIVE!" Nate yelled as he celebrated not dieing "Okay now to" Nate said as he tried moving Zero, but Zero didn't respond "Okay, this isn't good." he said as he tried again with no response again "Damn, okay." Nate said as he pulled up the comm system "Nathan Blare to great fox, come in great fox." Nate said hoping they would pick up on their end "Nate you okay?" Krystal asked "Yeah I'm fine but I think Zero's trashed." "Okay, thank god, what you need a pick up?" "Yeah something like that, I need you come pick me and Zero up." "You AND Zero." "Yeah, look I know this may sound weird but me and Zero have a connection, it's like were the same person when we fight." "Okay Nate, I understand." "Krystal, thanks." No problem Nate, hey hold on." Nate waited for a while, but he heard something in the distance, he opened the cockpit, a little sand fell in but not much, he looked out and saw a small Zeon patrol, "Damn, Zeon." Nate crawled back into his cockpit "And heard Fox and Jean come in, he looked at the screen to see them, happy as hell to see him "You guys think I was dead or something."  
Jean pushed her way to the camera "You asshole I thought you died." "Well sorry Jean baby." Jean just snickered, and began tearing "Just don't do that again, okay?" "Yeah Jean, I promise." Nate said as Fox moved in "So you want us to pick you and your suit up?" "Yeah that's pretty much it Fox, oh and Zeon's down here, so I'll clear them up a bit before you get here, see ya then." Nate said as he saluted and signed off.

Location Great fox

Fox looked at the black screen, sighed and turned to his crew "Alright, Fay, Slippy you guys and me are going down their to pick Nate up, while the rest of you stay here and cover the ship" Fox said as the three of them ran to their ships, all but fox were ready to go, he was just about to jump in when Bill grabbed him and pressed him against his arwing "Why Fay!, why take her!" he yelled in Fox's face "Bill clam down…" "Clam down; if I was bringing your girl on a mission like this, with barley any support, wouldn't you be worried?" "Yeah but "So why do it to me!?" "Because I asked!" Fay yelled jumping out of her arwing "Fay?" Bill said in confusion as he let go of Fox I'll talk to him Fox." Fay said walking closer to bill "Look Bill" Fay said as she began rubbing the side of his head "Nate saved my life, and I want to try and return the favor." "But Fay!" "Bill please let me do this." Fay said in a sad tone looking him in the eyes, Bill just melted to that and smiled "Okay, go down their and do what you have to do." Bill said as he hugged her "Bill thank you." Bill just smiled and the two separated from their hug.

Location Titanna surface, Near Zeon outpost

Nathan ran threw the desert, with goal in mind reach the Zeon out post and raise some hell, but that was easier said than done, considering he only had an assault rifle and his arm's blaster, which he never tested, and was now cursing himself for it. He ran until he came across a dune hill, with a pretty good view of the outpost 'Okay let's see, what have to work with.' Nate thought as his bionic eye zoomed in on the base "Okay three Zaku on stand by, pilots near by, two Doms leaving for patrol, or to savage Zero, ether way when they get back…huh what the hell is that." Nate said as he zoomed in on a new model, it was large and bulky, as well deadly, it had two chain gun shield strapped on ether arm, two long pointed shoulder guards were on either shoulder, it's head was a small box like thing with a yellow square in the middle of it's head. The suit turned to a dune north of him, the shoulders spilt open to revile missiles, and lots of them, it fired on a random hill a couple yards away "Okay…mark that under avoid." Nate said to himself as he ran closer.

The suit docked in one of the large warehouse like buildings on the base "So how did the serpent suit handle commander?" a young Zeon tech boy asked the lizard commander who spoke in a Texan ascent "It handled like a dream with enough firepower to blow a hole in federation fleet." He said smiling and walking off "Now I want that suit cleaned and ready for anything understand, boy." "Yes sir." the young saluted and ran off.

Nate had just reached the outskirt of the base, it was unguarded due to the fact that they hadn't seen any action in moths they just lazy and sloppy, in other words, perfect for Nate, he ran threw to the side of one building, what he assumed to be the off ricers lounge due to the music coming out of it, he crept around the Conner and looked out to the hanger he wanted, but their were at least five armed guards that would see him on his way, 'Okay so I have two options, one I wait until they turn their back and get a slight chance of getting caught if someone doesn't notice me first or I just run for it.' Nate thought, he thought about it and broke into a mad dash, one of the guards saw and shouted "INTRUDER!!" and started shooting his rifle at him, Nate just aimed his rifle and fired back while dashing, he didn't hit him, but it did force him into cover.

The pilots in the officers club heard the gun fire "Intruder is heading for the hanger, all pilots be ready for combat!" a guard yelled over their comm line, the commander pushed several men out of his way to the intercom mic "ANYONE WHO LETS HIM GET TO MY SUIT WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS ON POLLS!!" he screamed threw the comm, Nate heard and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that their commander was a pompous asshole.

After minutes of running and gunning he made it into the hanger bay of the new Zeon suit "So this the new suit, not bad." Nate said to himself as he walked closer to the suit, he climbed up the ladder that lead to the cockpit, he opened and as soon as he was about to get in he heard a gun cock, he turned to see a young human he looked about 16 or so 'Kid's to young to be involved in this' Nate though has he walked closer to him "FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT!" the young man yelled "You won't pull that trigger…I can see it in your eyes." Nate said as he walked closer "I SAID STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!!" "NO" Nate gabbed his arm and began to twist his arm "you wont." Nate said as the gun fell to the floor "Listen get your self out of here, and do it fast." Nate said as the young human, knock him back with an upper cut "I will never betray." Nate just knocked him out with his right arm "Zeon pretty much brain washed him with propaganda." Nate said as he climbed into the suit.

Outside Two Zaku stood and began walking toward the hanger, the third stood and waited close by with a rocket launcher just in case "Okay begin door breach." one pilot said to the other over the comm as the Zaku began ripping the door on the hangar off only to see a square yellow light flash "Oh shi…" twin chain guns began firing making the Zaku dance to the bullet impacts, after several seconds the bullets stopped flying and the Zaku hit the ground disabled and still twitching from being so shot up "KILL THAT BASTARD!!" the commander screamed over the comm system, the second Zaku backed away still aiming it's gun at the hanger, the pilot was in a panic just backing up, considering running, when the Zaku came up next to it and fired it's bazooka, the hanger was in engulfed in one huge flame "Target down." the pilot reported "Roger that power down and…wait, were still getting a signal from downed suit." the pilot just looked at the pile of rumble in disbelief "No way, you sure your getting a signal?" "Affirmative, go check it out." "Roger." the two Zaku approached the pile of rumble that used to be the hanger "Nothing could have survived that." the Zaku closed in on the rubble "How about we just start blasting." one pilot said as he raised his machine gun to the rubble, just as he was about to pull the trigger, bullets flew from the pile into the suit, as soon as the gun fire stopped, the Zaku fell down before exploding "WHAT THE HELL!!" the new mobile suit just stood up form the rumble, having barely any scratches "UH I'LL KILL YOU!!" the reaming Zaku pilot screamed as he raised the Bazooka up to fire but Nate, just shot his arms off before he could pull the trigger "Huh, to easy." Nate said to himself as he primed the missiles and fired.

Fox, Fay and Slippy had just finished atmosphere entry "Okay guys, now we just have to find…" Fox stopped mid sentence when he saw a huge explosion come form a base near the position "Nate." Fox finished as the three arwings flew toward the now destroyed base.

The base in ruins and the suit responsible for it was just standing over the destruction of it all. Nate looked out from his cockpit and sighed, he looked out in the distance, he chuckled as he saw three arwings in the distance "Hey good to see ya fur boy." "Yeah same." Fox said looking at Nate's face their HUD display "So…shall we go dig Zero out or…" Nate began saying as Fay cut in "UH guys...I'm reading two objects coming at us at high speeds." Shit the Doms forgot about them." Nate cursed as he readied for combat.

The Doms rushed over to the ruins of their base "Target in site….lets kill this bastard." cursed one of the pilots as he rushed toward the Nate, while the other one targeted the air threat "Got ya." The pilot said as he locked on to Slippy's arwing and fired.

Slippy was trying to get a lock on one of the Doms, when it raised its launcher and fired at him "Uh oh." Slip said as he made a quick and sharp turn to dodge "To close." Slip said as he wiped some sweat from his head, he looked down and saw the other Dom zig zaging, dogging all the bullets Nate spewed out of his suit "Come on….hit the bastard." Nate said to him self as he kept his finger on the trigger, he looked at the Dom still dogging the bullets "Is that all you got!" the Zeon pilot said in a mocking tone, closing in for the blow that would kill Nate "oh no you don't!" Fay yelled as twin blue lasers pierced the legs of the Dom "WHAT!" the pilot screamed as the suit fell, as he was getting up Nate took the chance to end and fired a long burst of fire at the suit destroying.

Fox and Slippy had their hands full dealing with the Dom firing almost constantly at them "DIE YOU FEDERATION BASTARDS!" he screamed at them "Okay Slippy I'm gonna draw his attention I want you to hit with a Nova bomb while he focused on me." Fox said as Slippy nodded. Fox flew straight at the Dom, dodging at poorly placed shots towards him "Stand still you bastard!" the pilot cursed as Fox just flew closer and closer, until he pulled up "Ha you bastard was that suppose to….OH SHIT!!" the pilot yelled as he saw the nova bomb about five feet awhile giving him no time to dogged or ditch the suit. The bomb hit the suit right in the cockpit complies destroying the midsection of the suit.

Nathan leaned back into the suits plush seat and wiped the sweat off his face "Thank god….hey Fay, thanks for the save "Hey I'm just returning the favor." Fay replied "And where okay thanks for asking." Fox said as he looked at Nate "Fox, it's you, what do I have to worry about." Nate said as Fay coughed ad mumbled "Suck up" in between coughs "Very funny Fay." Nate said sarcastically.

After several minutes the team reached Zero's location "Nate I thought you said Zero was buried in sand." Fox said looking at Zero, pretty much hanging in a large tree "Yeah it was." Nate answered

"I have a bad feeling about this." Slippy said as he looked at the trees again, the one Zero was hanging on had three dull red branches, and there were two scythe looking plants on each side of it "Nate, do us a favor and grab the damned suit already." Fox said "Yeah good idea." Nate said as his suit slowly approached the downed Gundam his new type intuition going crazy "Fox you guys got me covered right?" "Yeah we got you're back…why?" "New type intuition." Nate said in a cold serious tone "Got it, Fay Slippy be ready for anything." Fox told them.

Nate approached Zero, his eyes shifting in the cockpit, ready for action 'what is it, an ambush, what' Nate though as he felt on edge, he pushed the controls to make the suit crouch down and opened the cockpit, he unstopped himself from the seat, and grabbed the winch that lowered him down, hey walked toward the downed suit, and climbed his way up into the cockpit "Alright guy's I'm…WOAH what the hell!" Nate yelled as the tree and suit began shaking and thrashing around violently "Nate hold on!" Fox yelled as the other two "trees" began moving around trying to swat them out of the sky, "What the hell?" "Ah Fox I don't think this thing is a tree." "What do you mean…….oh shit" Fox said as the three odd objects rose out of the ground and fourth emerged with it, a large beast like Skelton emerged form the ground, with flesh like pieces on the face and rib cage "Fox what the hell is going out there?" "Uh Nate, you may be stuck there for a while." Fox said as the ugly thing roared and began attacking the three mercs.

The three pronged claw began fire lasers at them while the scythe like ones tried to smash them out of the sky. "Slippy, give me an analyze of that thing." "Coming up Fox: Slippy said as he began scanning it "Fox, shoot the arms of then aim for the chest." "Got it." Fox said as he began blasting at the arm that held Nate in the air breaking it off.

Nate's POV

I have no idea how long I've been held and shook around like I was a child's plaything, but the one I did know was, if I didn't get down soon, I was dead, of coarse that's when the shaking stopped and the feeling of falling took it's place shortly followed with an impact and me slimming my head against the counsel I grunted in pain as I rubbed my head, I felt something, it was like water only it was sticker, I though it was sweat, but when I moved my hand in front of my face I saw blood…..my blood.

Normal POV

Nathan was panicking, his blood was gushing out, covering his face, he wiped it off, tore of some of his shirt and tied it around his head to stop the bleeding, he then quickly began the start up sequence, Nate got the suit up right and pulled out the buster and locked, he pulled the trigger on the right arm's control stick, but no blast "What!" Nate yelled as a warning signal came on "WARNING BUSTER RIFLE IN CRITAL CONDTION, DO NOT FIRE!!" Nate read off the screen "Oh come on." Nate said as he pulled out the beam saber, Zero wings expanded to fly, Nate punched the throttle wide open and flew right at the ugly bio weapon.

Fox, Fay and Slippy held their own against the creature, dodging the creatures arms and firing back whenever the chance was given "Slippy, Fay, you guys remember that move for the academy?" "You know it." Fay said winking at him "Lets do it Fox" Slippy said already flying at the creature, firing like no tomorrow, the creature howled in pain as the toad shot it's claw, and send it's claw after the arwing "Hey Fay, here it comes!" Slippy shouted as Fay dive-bombed the claw firing a nova bomb at it, the bomb detonated, release a power explosion several damaging the claw, the creature pulled it back howled again, this time louder , Fox flew at it charging his laser, aiming right at the claw, he released his finger for the trigger and let the ball of energy go.

The creature was in searing pain, it looked at it's claw, burned and messed up, it looked up to see the ball of energy Fox fired impact into it's claw destroying it, the creature howled again only this time it was louder and more aggressive, this time it was not one of pain it was one of anger.

Fox looked at it, it raised its two scythe like claws for attack, Fox was ready to make another attack at the thing. The creature readied itself, raised one clew up to stick down and kept back the other to swing and the pesky arwing when it's dogged the first one.

Nathan flew fast, he targeted one of the two reaming claws, he pulled the beam saber over his head and increased his speed, when he was in range his slammed the bema saber into small section where the claw itself met the tail.

The creature saw him try to fly away, but he wasn't about to let this little pest get away, he slammed his reaming claw into the Gundam, sending it crashing down into the sands below, it then rammed it's claw threw the suits wings and began thrashing it around, ramming it into rocks, the ground, whatever it could, Nate inside his suit, tried to hold on, hoping his safety harness would hold, sadly it didn't, and was send flying into his dash board, he felt something break he could, then he just kept flying around banging into the walls of his cockpit.

Fox quickly dove at the creature firing as much as he could at the creature's last claw, trying to shoot off, but in vain, the creature move the claw to fast, it turned it's head toward Fox and fired some kind of beam at them from it's eyes, Fox easily dodged it, and flew it "Fox, it's chest, get it open and we can end this fight now!" Slippy yelled to him Fox just nodded an went for the chest, there was a little bit of flesh there, but not as much as before, he took aim and fired at it, destroying what little flesh was there, and opening it's rib cage, reviling it's heart, Fox wasted no time and fired two nova bombs at it, both hit and their combined force comply destroying the create, and send Zero to the ground.

Nate's POV

I was in my cockpit……I think, I couldn't tell ya, I was to messed up, I saw a light up above me, I though I was dieing, but I made voices saying my name, but they were faint, I felt hands lift me out, I didn't know who, but I didn't care, there was a chance I would be saved. They put me in a ship, there wasn't a lot of room was I figured it was a fighter, I hoped an arwing, the pilot looked back at me, my vision was blurred so I could make him or her out, but I heard them say "Your gonna be okay pal, just don't black out." It was faint but I heard it, I felt us leave the atmosphere of the planet, we docked with a ship I hoped was the great fox, the people there rushed me to a stretcher, and ran me threw the halls, felt a hand on my left hand, holding it, I could tell who but I thought it was Jean, soon the blurred vision of the halls became brighter and whiter, I felt them move me onto something stuffier than the stretcher, I don't know what happened next, I just…..blacked out.

Authors note Okay it's late very late but I don't know I've had some to do and now this my tick you off, I will begging rewriting my old story, I know I take forever writing one story, but it's because I don't feel the flow, I need to switch it up for a bit so plz enjoy this and comment thanks, oh and if you are interested in becoming this story's editor please contact and I will…..THANK YOU BEYOND BELIFE I NEED ONE BAD!! Anyway please PM if you want the job and no it doesn't pay, but you get to see the next chap before anyone else and if your fan of this that's good….right?


	16. Nathan's death bedor not

Author note: hey every one, sorry for the wait but now plz seat back, relax and enjoy the next chapter of Star Fox New Legacy.

Chapter 14 Emergency

Location Great Fox just outside of medical room.

It was silent, a depressed mood was in the air, in the next room, their team mate, their friends was in surgery, critical condition quite possibly dead, and they could do was sit and wait for the results, Amanda, Slippy and Rob were trying their hardist next door to save Nathan's life. Fox was pacing around worried about his life long friend, Jean was doing several things at random, ether was grieving, cursing, or threaten if Nathan lived she'd kill him, obviously to everyone there she was losing her mind of this, while Krystal and Peppy tried to clam her down, Miyu and Fay, they didn't know what do, Falco and Bill, just tried to drink away their sorrows, Katt got some of her stress out in the simulators, and after she got bored of that she went back to the waiting room for any new news on Nate's condition, after 30 minutes, Amanda stepped out taking off her white mask "Nate's condition is critical, he's lost a lot of blood, not to mention the fact that his ribs actually cracked apart and punctured his lungs and kidney, and to make things worse his bionic implants are ruined." Amanda said as she threw her arms up, "I don't even know how he's still alive!" she shouted as Slippy and Rob walked out "Covered his wounds and stopped the bleeding, that's all we could do, we need a real medical facility to fix him up properly." Slippy said as Rob walked toward the bridge, "I will locate the nearest medical facility." Rob said as Fox moved toward the door "Can we see him." He asked the pink frog "Yes, but you're not gonna like it." She said as the group (minus Falco and bill) walked in.

Fox's POV

I walked in first, and when I saw him, he was a mess, his right arm was in pieces the once strong and sturdy mech arm was scrap, his body, bent and bruised beyond belief, his skin, darkened by the blood that had spilled out of him, and the long white tubs that ran into his sides, I couldn't believe it, all my life I knew Nate as a strong, tough as nails guy and now seeing him like this was unreal. I heard Krystal speak up "Oh my." She said as she put her hand of her mouth, Jean just stopped and stared not knowing what to do, I saw tears form in her eyes, while every one else, just stood like me in disbelief, praying that we won't lose another teammate, another friend.

Several minutes later, Great Fox bridge normal POV

The scan for a medical facility was still going on but the nearest facility they could find was on Kataina, to far to travel, they kept trying to find a closer one until "Medical facility located, within reasonable distance, Colony serial number, 777, set coarse?" Rob asked as Fox got up from his chair, "Yes and open a comm. Channel!" Fox shouted as Rob went to work, "Comm. channel open audio only." "This is Fox McCloud of the star Fox team we have a team member in critical condition, and need use of one of you're med stations, do we have clearance to land?" Fox asked "Negative, no clearance, this colony is private property of space dynamics, any attempts at landing will result in your immediate destruction." "WHAT, wait please we just need." "Failure to complain will result in immediate destitution." Fox growled as he sat in his seat "Get the fighters ready, we need to get Nate there or he'll die and I….." Jean got up "This is Jean Apolly, clearance code, alpha, gamma 77789." Jean shouted, after several seconds of silence, the voice spoke up "Code confirmed, clearness grated, welcome home Ms. Apolly."

Jean's POV

"Welcome home MS. Apolly." That voice, that same voice I heard all my life, the AI that guarded the station and ran everything, the thing that kept me in that prison, I looked around everyone was starting at me, I just walked out, I knew they would think of me as a fraud, some pampered bitch that wanted to do something else cause she was bored, he they would never see the same again, I just went to my room and sat down and waited for something to blow up in my face I heard knocking and Krystal's voice "Jean, Jean it's me, please open up." I didn't say or do anything "Jean, listen, look, I know you, right now you think we all think of you as spoiled bitch, we know you better, were your friends, so please let me in." I opened the door and hugged her "You swear no one thinks of me like that?" I asked "On my life." She replied returning the hug.

Great Fox bridge Normal POV

The ship was going in to dock with the station; Fox looked at it, was a polished sliver color, and was basically, a long spire, surrounded by a ring, where they were docking, after a few minutes of gazing Krystal and Jean walked in "Sorry, guys, slight emotional break down, the fear of losing someone close to you does that." Jean said rubbing the back of her head "It's alright, we got clearance, Slippy and Amanda are getting ready to move Nate." Fox said as the ship entered a large hanger bay, Fox went over to the comm "You guys ready down there?" Fox asked, Slippy's voice came threw in reply the comm, "Yeah, we all set down here." Fox walked away from the comm, and toward the hanger followed by every one else (including, Bill and Falco, now suffering from a hangover). They walked Nathan out, Jean followed close by worrying, as they stepped down three large droids armed to the teeth walked towards them "Please leave the facility, or force will be used, Ms. Apolly please back away" they order arming their weapons, Jean stood in front of the team "No, stand down now!" she screamed 'Negative, you do not have clearance to order a stand down." It responded "Stand down and processed to recharge." A voice from behind them said as the bots walked away "Forgive them, my parents had them programmed like that." A young man said walking up to them, he looked a lot like jean only a little younger "Jean….welcome home…." He spoke "Hey bro, how ya been?" Jean asked "Alright….considering, look if you want to help your friend we need to do it quick, mother and father are out for a bit and when they come back….it's not gonna be pretty…." He said as they rushed them to a med lab

Later

Nathan was in an operating room, being worked on by several medical droids, with the group watching over him "So." Falco spoke out breaking the silence "Anyone wanna explain what's going on here Jean?" he finished as Jean sighed "Im the oldest between us, and we ran away, tired anyway, when I turned 15, I made it out, my bro here wasn't so lucky." She said with a sigh "Why ya run?" Bill asked "My parents used us as a publicity, made them look like a family so more people would buy from them, this colony used to be a community, now, it's a ghost town owned by them, we were treated as clothes, locked in our rooms until they deiced tit would look good to have us around." She spoke with some hate in her voice. "Well at least I was able to help your friend, I've also ordered some matanace bots to repair that junked suit in your hanger, I just hope we can get this all done before…."

"Before what?" an elderly women interrupted as she walked in accompanied by an elderly man "what is going on here….jean, so you've decided to come back." She said as jean walked up to her armed crossed "Fuck you, I'm not here for family if I had the choice I would have never set foot on this god forsaken station, im only here to make sure my friend lives." She said and spat at her feet "Well I see your tempura hasn't change, med station cease all medical operations and dump all patients in patient disposal." She spoke as everyone looked at her and spoke up in posttest, but it did nothing for them Nathan was dragged towards a copse shoot and thrown down.

Fox's POV

Those, bastards, those cold heartless bastards just, just dumped Nathan down like a piece of trash, with out a second thought with caring if he lives or not, I should kill them, but as much as my blood, soul and heart scream for it, I wont my father raised me better than to kill in cold blood. "You bastards how could you, he was a living being, a fucking man for gods sakes a young one at that with his whole life ahead of him!" I spoke with all the hate in my heart "Simple he was a federation allies, and our Zeon friends wouldn't like us helping them." When those words left her lips we just stood there shocked, and Jean's brother just looked down ashamed.

Normal P.O.V

"Zeon, your allied with Zeon….I knew you where heartless, but stupid, Zeon will…." Jean spoke as her mother interrupted "Pay us well, we have exclusive contracts to manufacture and design new Mobile suits, fighters, and ships, for a handsome price, now, guards, take our guest to a room, and lock all exits, and salvage any parts of the dead man in the waste disposal area." She as bots took the team away and several small ones went down the tube after Nathan.

Later in one of the rooms

They were all locked in the same room, no exit no weapons and 3 drones heavily armed outside "Well my family has managed to take away my life again, this time for good." She said sad scared and pissed off at all once, no else felt like they could speak, until they heard something under the bed, which was soon moved away to show Jean's brother, with a box under his arm "We don't have much time, here *he opened the box showing several small blasters "Brand new high power H.I.C. blasters." He said as they all took one "H.I.C blasters?" Miyu said looking it over "High Impact Caliber." Fay spoke out admiring it "Yes and your friend is alive I have a few droid working on him, they only respond to me, but still their not that strong, I have to get you off this station, your not part of my plan." He said looking down getting ready to leave "What plan?" jean asked worried "I'm gonna blow this station, take mother, father, all their work and several Zeon Higher ups all at once." He said leaving as Jean gasped "No Jimmy don't you dare do this!" she yelled in protest "Jean, I have a chip in me, that if I leave this station without permission, it will destroy my mind and make me a drooling statue, I'm dead anyway, I wanna do some good before I die." He said sliding out of sight as Jean cocked her blaster "Lets kick some ass." She spoke as she fired a few rounds at the door taking out two guards. As the third one readied to attack, Fox and Falco quickly shot it down as Jean ran down the hall, looking for her brother trying to stop him, but her parents guards kept getting in her way, but were met with a quick end,

Corpse tube

Two small ball like drones looked threw the bodies looking for Nathan, Jimmy's drone rose up and fired at them, but the ball drones easily took them out, the drones rose up to what they were working on, one was greeted with a steel fist that destroyed it the other a kick into the wall smashing it to pieces, Nathan rose up cracking his neck and looking t his body "Fake flesh…more robotics, all my ribs, some of spin by the feel of it." He sighed and looked for a way out.

Hall way near hanger

The team was pinned behind a corner, unable to move "Damn it, any idea fearless leader?" Falco asked in a mocking tone "No I don't but throwing you out there would be a good idea right now!" Fox growled as they both glared at one another, they heard the sound of drones being destroyed, they saw the drones turned around to fire in the other direction and took their chance and wiped them out, "Damn you guys really suck without me." A female voice said as he rounded the corner "Nate?" Jean asked worried "In the living flesh." He answered with a smile and jean ran up to him, and hocked him in the gut "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!" She yelled with some tears ran down her eyes, as Nathan was recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him "Yea….I love you to." He said in a weak voice and Krystal tackled him, and fox ran up, the whole team just ran up to him and praised that he was still alive, but that was cut short when they heard more bots coming their way "Save this for later?" Fox asked "Uh yea might be a good idea." Nathan replied as they all ran for it, they reached the hanger and saw Wing Zero finished armed and ready to go, as well as several mobile dolls moving in "I'll hold them off, just get ready to take off" he said as he ran to his Gundam, with in seconds he was up and ready to fight again "Alright zero…lets show them what we got." He said as he rushed towards the three AI controlled Zaku, beam saber drawn.

Inside the great fox

"Start the engine and power up the shields" Fox yelled as he watch Zero and Nathan take out the three suits with no effort at all "Damn it's good to have him back." He said glad his friend is alright. Soon after the engines and shields powered up, they felt the ship shake as docking clamps grabbed onto them, and heard cannons power up "Attention, crew of the great fox you have five minutes to surrender or be destroyed." An automated voice spoke out as Fox grunted and contacted Nathan "Get out of here!" fox told him as Nathan sped away.

Later in a holding cell

The team was separated, with a Zeon fleet getting closer and closer "Where fucked, game over!" Slippy shouted in panic, "Shut up toad breath, I'm getting sick of your whinnying." Falco told him in protest "Both of you shut up, were gonna figure a way out of here." Fox told them trying to stay optimist, "Fox were dead we gotta admit that, I mean no is gonna come out and save us." Falco said as Nathan popped out of one of the vents "Hi I'm here to save you….." he said in a smug tone "Yea yea, I was wrong" he said as Nathan shot the locks off, they ran out and Nathan tossed Fox, Falco Jean and Bill small disk like things "Reflectors, gifts from Jean parents, even got on built into my arm." He said showing it off, a blue force field surrounded his front side and then condensed to around his fist "I find it every effective at blocking fire, and beating a hole threw a steel wall." He said as Fox started running "Less talk more run."

Location hanger

The team fought their way threw the station, finally arriving at the great fox again, with Zero there was well, with the security cut into pieces with a beam saber "Lets bail." Nathan said jumping into his suit as the team got into the great fox and powered up, the remain suits on the station flew at them, Nathan drew his beam saber ready to fight when a gelgoon started shooting them down, "GO get out of here I'll cover your escape." Jim said popping up on the com, Jean ran to the com panel and started yelling at him to stop and come with them, Jim sighed "I can't, this is something I have to do, Jean, I'm proud to call you my sister, now go!" he yelled as he slammed into a zaku, then blasted it as the great fox flew out and wrapped out, shortly after Jim was dragged in as the Zeon ship flew up "James Apolly you are in a mess of trouble for this, helping your sister escape and attacking the station defenders, what do you have to say?" his mother scolded as the Zeon shipped docked "Good bye." He spoke as the bombs went off destroying the station and the ship.

Location Great fox

Jean saw threw the view port her brother and her prison blow up in one big bright light "Damn it Jimmy, why did you do that" she said slamming the wall, Nathan walked up and comforted her as Fox sighed "Rob, I want us on coarse for zoness, I want us there by tomorrow." He said in a dark tone, Krystal walked up to him "Fox shouldn't we let Jean grieve a….." she said as fox cut in "Krystal we have a job to do, and the sooner we get it done, the sooner this can all end, before someone else dies, or loses someone." Fox said in an angry tone "Fox I….." Krystal started saying "Krystal…just go help Jean." He said turning away and walking into his room. "Damn it….Andross I swear I will end you, and this whole war." He said growling.

Authors note: Holy crap that took a while but now it's done, I hope you enjoy it, and like it thank you good night! Or Moring or whatever.


End file.
